Condenados
by SunFlor
Summary: La tercera guerra mundial terminó y los culpables recibirán la Máxima condena. Aunque surge un incoveniente... Adv: M-preg
1. Fin de la guerra

Hello~ Este es el primer Fic propio que subo :3 Asi que tenganme consideracion :S

Advertencia: M-preg, RusiaxCanada

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca lo hará :( Por eso robo sus personajes.

Que lo disfruten...

Condenados

Las bombas seguían siendo detonadas, la nieve cubría las frias y destruidas calles de Rusia. Cientos –mejor dicho miles- de cuerpos yacían sobre la nieve, algunos dejando un rastro color rojo por donde antes se encontraban y otros simplemente siendo enterrados por un manto blanco.

Algo similar sucedía en Canadá, solo que allí los grandes edificios que antes deslumbraban a sus ciudadanos, ahora se encontraban reducidos en cenizas, a pesar de la nieve y el frio, la ciudad se encontraba en llamas, los ruidos de la gente aterrorizada y las sirenas de bomberos era algo atemorizante. Aviones estadounidenses surcaban los cielos dejando tras de si un rastro de humo.

Entre las ruinas de Moscú se encontraba Iván, apenas podía sentir su cuerpo, su vista estaba nublada, tenia muchas heridas, sentía que en cualquier momento sus huesos se romperían por el frio o el dolor. Estaba cubierto de sangre –tanto suya como de su ejército- pero no quería pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo se concentraba en apretar fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de la persona que mas amaba. Sentía que debía protegerlo, hacia un par de semanas que el Canadiense había comenzado a debilitarse y ahora se encontraba sobre su pecho respirando con dificultad. Podía ver el vapor de cada exhalación , seguramente Matthew estaba muriendo de frio. Con todas sus fuerzas, Iván acomodó su bufanda blanca teñida con un tono carmesí de tal forma que los abrigara a ambos.

"Mattie…" Comenzó Iván mientras acariciaba los cabellos del canadiense "Tienes frio?" su respuesta fue un pequeño sonido "Se acabó, verdad?... Yo… ya no aguanto más, pero… logramos lo que queríamos, no?" el ruso cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía.

"Hmm… si, creo que nadie olvidará quién inició la tercera guerra mundial… Quedamos en la historia y…" Matthew quería seguir hablando pero la tos se lo impedía. El ruso daba suaves palmadas en su espalda para calmarlo. Después hubo un largo silencio entre ellos hasta que el canadiense volvió a hablar "Gracias, Ivan."

"Y eso? T-Te sientes muy mal?" Iván comenzó a preocuparse.

"No, no… Tengo un poco de nauseas y estoy algo mareado, pero… no me estoy despidiendo, s-solo quería agradecerte y…" Matthew se aferró con fuerza al pecho del ruso "Je t'aime". Reunió fuerza e intento acercarse a los labios de Iván, pero estaba muy cansado y solo logró apoyarse en su hombro para besar con ternura su cuello.

Iván sintió aquel beso y después la cálida respiración del rubio que se agolpaba en su cuello. "Yo también te amo" contestó, mientras se acercaba. Logró besarlo, ambos pusieron todo su empeño en ello hasta que quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse. "Quieres… rendirte?" el canadiense asintió a lo que Iván sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y con el marcado rápido llamó a Alfred.

"Aquí el Héroe de la primera, segunda y tercera guerra mundial!, quien habla?" Iván se sintió irritado al escuchar esa voz, no solo por su tono sino por sus palabras.

"Soy-" Comenzó el ruso, pero fue interrumpido.

"Aja! Comunista idiota, llamas para rendirte, no es asi? Haha, te gustaron mis nuevos aviones? A que son demasiado geniales!"

"…"

"Haha! Que pasa no puedes hablar? Tanto cuesta decir que te rindes ante el mejor?"

"América…" Intentó hablar nuevamente.

"Te escuchas fatal! Hey! Puedo enviarte una imagen de tu ciudad en este momento y…" de repente una voz familiar lo hizo dejar de hablar.

"Alfred…" dijo Matthew débilmente.

"Mattie" Su voz se quebró.

"Nos rendimos… estamos Moscú…eh… bajo las ruinas de… un Mc Donald" Matthew sonrió al pronunciar las ultimas palabras. "Suspende el bombardeo, por favor"

Alfred dio un largo suspiro "Okey" y cortó la llamada.

"Van venir?" Preguntó el ruso, a lo que Matthew asintió débilmente. Rusia sintió como el canadiense empezaba a temblar y sollozar. "Q-Que pasa? Tienes miedo?" Esperó una respuesta pero Matthew no contestó "Tienes frio? Te duele algo?" El canadiense se separó bruscamente de el y se alejó. En un rincón comenzó a toser, sus piernas no soportaron más y cayó de rodillas al piso. Las náuseas por fin lo vencieron haciéndolo vomitar lo poco que tenia en el estomago. Rusia estaba perplejo y muy preocupado. Su país sufrió muchos más daños y sin embargo no tenia esos síntomas, su Matthew estaba sufriendo, no soportaba verlo asi pero era incapaz de ayudarlo. "Mattie?... Estas bien?"

"No… M-Me siento fatal" el canadiense miró al ruso y gateando se acerco a él nuevamente, se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro "Mi situación económica debe ser la peor de la historia mundial" suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Pasaron 30 minutos hasta que llegó Alfred, acompañado por Inglaterra y Alemania. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a sus enemigos cubiertos de sangre, dormidos y tan débiles. Arthur y Ludwing levantaron al ruso y lo esposaron dentro del avión que los llevaría a Washington, donde se realizaría el juicio. Alfred levantó a su hermano y lo miró con tristeza. Matthew abrió sus ojos unos instantes, y miró al Americano "Al…" dijo en un susurro, pero rápidamente volvió a caer dormido.

OoOoOo

Cuando Matthew despertó, lo primero que vio fue la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, era un dia relativamente soleado, muy calido para ser invierno, era como… el día que la guerra llegó a su fin. Tomó sus anteojos que estaban en la mesita de luz y pudo divisar mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba. Banderas Americanas, envoltorios de hamburguesas, botellas –cientos de ellas- y latas de coca-cola, carteles de New York y I America. Estaba en la habitación de Alfred. Se miró a si mismo, tenia sus heridas vendadas y ropa limpia. Observó el reloj de pared que marcaba las 12 del mediodía. Quiso levantarse para acercarse a la ventana y tomar un poco de aire, pero al pararse volvió a sentir un mareo, se sostuvo de lo primero que alcanzó, que, para desgracia del canadiense, era una pila enorme de revistas. Todas ellas cayeron al piso, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido "Maple!" exclamó Matt, sentándose de nuevo en la cama. "Que me esta pasando" pensó. Al instante unas pisadas se acercaban hacia la habitación. El canadiense se sorprendió al ver a Francis en la puerta, pero sintió culpa al ver su rostro tan serio y sus heridas. No quería lastimarlo así, fue él quien quiso ayudar a Inglaterra, fue él quien le declaró la guerra y fue él quien destrozó Vancouver. "Bonjour" dijo por primera vez el Frances.

"Hello" contesto Matthew sabiendo que el hablarle en Inglés lo irritaba bastante.

"Te sientes mejor?"

"…"

"Tienes hambre?"

"…" Realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre pero jamás acceptaria nada de su parte.

" Ya veo… ponte esta ropa, el juicio empieza en dos horas y tenemos que llegar" El francés dejó sobre la cama un traje negro, una camisa blanca y unas cuantas corbatas. El Canadiense no tardó mas de 10 minutos en estar listo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal, allí encontró a los hermanos Italias, Finlandia, Suecia, Japón y España. Todos lo miraron con… odio? Si era eso, estaban furiosos por todo lo que había pasado, seguramente la condena seria muy dura. Matthew se quedó pensando en qué tipo de castigo recibiría hasta que sintió la mano del francés tomar la suya "Que estas haciendo-" después sintió como tomaba su otra mano y encadenaba ambas detrás de su espalda. El canadiense guardó silencio y no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto hasta que llegó a uno de los pocos edificios que quedaba en pie en América. Al entrar a la corte, quedó atónito ante lo que vio… probablemente todos los países del mundo se encontraban allí, sentados en tarimas a los costados de toda la sala y detrás de ellos sus respectivas banderas. La corte principal estaba precedida por Alfred, Arthur, Ludwing, Yao y Kiku. Frente a ellos estaba la mesa de los acusados, Rusia se encontraba allí, con un traje negro y su Bufanda, le sonreía al Canadiense como invitándolo a acercarse. Matthew caminó hasta su asiento y por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de Iván.

"Bien, daremos inicio al juicio de Rosslyn" Dijo Alemania poniéndose de pie.

Y Bien? Que les parece? Le dan una oportunidad?¨*Puppy eyes*

Jaja, esta claro lo que pasa, por ahi avanzo muy rápido/ Rosslyn esta en washington. si escribis Washington DC en google Maps y lo acercas al maximo te aparece y si Haces lo mismo con Moscú ves el Mc Donalds y hasta te pedis un combo. Accepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, insultos, alagos :D lo que quieran decirme en un Review :3

Amenaza: Eh... No actualizo hasta no tener 5 Reviews. xD

Gracias por leer, Gente Linda ~


	2. Juicio

Hello~ Wii! Llegé a tener los 5 reviews que queria n.n Gracias chcios por comentar :D

Bueno... Acá sigue la historia, muchos preguntaron motivos de la tercera guerra, y otros contestaron a esa pregunta... Bien basicamente el querer ser reconocido es la razón, aunque se equivocó de medio... y el Ruso bien sexy se prendió porque le gusta la guerra y ... el amour (e.e)... Jaja advierto que a medida que empecé a describir los hechos, me emocioné y me tuve que interrumpir, es imposible decir todo lo que sucedió en una guerra sea la 1, 2 o 3...

Bien, gracias por comentar... Hetalia no me pertenece (no es necesario que lo recuerde T-T)

Enjoy~

* * *

"Bien, daremos inicio al juicio de Rosslyn" Dijo Alemania poniéndose de pie.

"Inglaterra enumerará cómo transcurrieron los hechos y después diremos de qué se los acusa" Concluyó Ludwing y volvió a tomar asiento. A su derecha el Ingles se levantó con un par de hojas en sus manos, tomó aire y comenzó…

"Bien… El dia 21 de Diciembre del 2012, aprovechando lo apocalíptico de la fecha, a las 00:05 hs, la nación Canadiense detonó 25 bombas subterráneas en las grandes urbes estadounidenses, incendió por segunda vez la Casa Blanca, derrumbó la estatua de la Libertad y voló 3 refinerías y 5 plantas nucleares. Diez minutos más tarde 9 aviones bombardearon Londres y 5 esparcieron el Virus del Ébola en las ciudades más importantes… A las 00:25 dos camionetas cargadas de pólvora detonan frente a la Torre Eiffel, produciendo la caída del monumento , Aviones Sukhoi de fabricación rusa destruyeron Paris, Alsacia y Normandia. A la misma hora Rusia lanzó la ya prohibida bomba nuclear sobre la Capital China. Ese mismo dia a las 13:45, tanto Rusia como Canadá apresaron a Suecia, Finlandia y Noruega, 4 hs más tarde Groenlandia es asesinado , a las 20:00 Alaska es Anexado a Territorio Canadiense y a las 23:55 hs, se Conforma el "Frente Ártico". El dia 22 de Dic-" Ludwing interrumpió el monólogo.

"Cada uno de nosotros tenemos detallado lo sucedido día por día, creo que lo mejor es resumir los hechos más grabes" el alemán volvió a tomar asiento

"That's right" comenzó el británico "Los hechos más grabes fueron: el asesinato de 45.000.000 de personas, la destrucción de monumentos históricos y ciudades centrales de varios países, el empleo de armas biológicas contra civiles y el uso de 4 bombas atómicas El asesinato de Naciones como Islandia, Groenlandia y Liechtenstein. Y se comprobó que Matthew Williams, aprovechando su parecido con Alfred Jones, robó 1 de las bombas atómicas asi como aviones, tanques y blindados." El Inglés tomó asiento, en la sala las demás naciones comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, provocando un gran murmullo.

"Hey, Rusia" llamó Mattie en un susurro "Todo eso sonó horrible".

"Creo que exageramos un poco… no me digas que te arrepientes" dijo el ruso en voz muy baja para evitar llamar la atención.

"Hmm… si, me siento un poco mal por matar tanta gente…"

El sonido de un martillo resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo callar a todas las naciones.

Japón se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar "Se violaron las cláusulas de la ONU, la OTAN, la OCDE, la OMC, la OEA, la OCS y el Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas, así como los acuerdos del G-8 y el G-20"

"Creo que hay que aplicar la condena más alta- aru" Dijo China.

"Estoy de acuerdo" murmuró Japón "Dividir las tierras de los dos países más extensos entre las naciones mas afectadas como forma de pago"

"Estúpidos! Los países afectados somos más de 40 cómo vamos a fraccionar el territorio? Además que hacemos con Matthew e Iván? " Gritó Romano

"No creo que tengamos que dividir nada, va a ser problemático hacerlo entre 40 paises… Podríamos sancionar a los culpables obligándolos a pagar compensaciones de guerra, como Alemania en 1920" dijo Francia

"Ja! Te olvidas que eso llevó a la Segunda guerra?"dijo Romano con indignación.

"Que sugieres entonces, Romano?" Habló Alfred por primera vez en todo el juicio.

"…" el Italiano no contestó, no tenía una solución para dar.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Argentina se levantó de su asiento. "Estamos en un juicio Estadounidense bajo las leyes de este país por lo que yo sentenciaría a los culpables con… la Pena de Muerte" El salón explotó en murmullos, algunos en contra otros a favor, mientras tanto los acusados palidecieron, realmente estaban considerando la pena de muerte como castigo?

Romano levanto la mano, se puso de pie y grito " Secundo!" , al instante algunos otros países hicieron lo mismo gritando "Estoy de acuerdo". En la corte principal ninguno se animaba a opinar hasta que China susurró "Me parece la mejor opción" La habitación entera se quedó mirando al Chino, quien cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar "Cuando una Nación muere, otra nace para ocupar su lugar. Si llevamos a cabo esa condena, surgirán dos nuevas Naciones, ellos serán los dueños de los territorios que comprenden Canadá y Rusia. Dicen que en Islandia han visto a un niño que puede ser uno de nosotros" Nuevamente los mormullos llenaron la sala y cada vez más países estaban de acuerdo.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Japón. Por cada Nación que estaba de acuerdo con esa condena, tanto Iván como Matthew comenzaban a sentir miedo y hasta arrepentimiento.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Alemania. Y eso fue suficiente para el canadiense quien se levantó bruscamente de su silla para gritar

"Hipócrita! Hipócritas! Ludwing asesinó muchos más millones de personas que nosotros! América no solo creó la bomba atómica sino que arrojó dos de ellas. Arthur acabó con varias naciones en el pasado, lo mismo china, lo mismo España y a ninguno se los condenó a muerte!"

"Eso era diferente! Yo estaba controlado por mi jefe!"gritó el alemán en defensa. " En cambio ustedes dos son Sádicos! Malditos Resentidos, actuaron por voluntad propia!"

"Es cierto, Matthew, eran otros tiempos cuando sometía a otras Naciones, en la actualidad eso es algo imperdonable" decía Arthur con voz calmada.

"Imperdonable? Imperdonable es lo que me hiciste toda la vida, Nunca en los doscientos años que estuve a tu lado fuiste capaz de recordar mi nombre, ni siquiera me escuchabas! Nadie lo hacia! A nadie NUNCA le importó lo que tenia para decir, estuve a su lado en la WW2 y alguien lo noto? (1) estoy entre los 5 mejores países del mundo, alguien lo sabia? POR QUE! Malditos! Ustedes me llevaron a hacer esto, ahora nadie me olvidará! Quedaré en los libros de historia para siempre"

"Calmate!" Alfred se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a sacudirlo.

El ruso se levantó y separó a los hermanos… "Mattie era ignorado y a mi todos me odiaban, ahora tienen una razón para hacerlo! Aguanté lo suficiente durante le guerra Fria, Maldito Yanke. Tanto te costaba aceptar mi idiología?" el ruso se abalanzó contra el Americano, tirándolo al suelo. El salón se convirtió en un caos, viejos conflictos fueron reflotados hasta que se escuchó un golpe seco.

"Mattie? Que te pasa, MATTIE!" El ruso soltó a Alfred y se arrodillo al lado del canadiense, lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a moverlo con delicadeza, pero no despertaba.

"Esta desmayado?" dijo Arthur, soltando el cuello del Francés.

"Continuaremos con el juicio el miércoles" Concluyó el Alemán sacando su celular y llamando a emergencias…

* * *

Quizas tambien actualice el miercoles o mejor actualizo cuando tenga 11 reviews :P

(1) Okey lo admito, gracias a hetalia me enteré que Canadá participó en la ww2 _

La sugerencia de la pensa de muerte la dijo Argentina porque no queria hacer quedar mal a algun otro pais (Yo soy Argentina) Además acá se habló mucho de esa tema hace unos meses y mucha gente esta de acuerdo aunque personalmente yo no lo estoy. En fin... presiento que me van a colgar de la torre de pizza :S

Besos!

(PD) Grellicious: "Matvey esta em...Barcelona" Jajaja, no lo entendí al principio pero despues me rei como 5 minutos xD


	3. Sentencia

Hello a todos! Gracias por los Reviews... Me hacen Feliz T_T Sigo con un poco mas de la historia para amargarles la vida un poquitin :D

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten~

* * *

Matthew abrió los ojos con dificultad, sentí a todo su cuerpo cansado, en seguida recordó lo que había sucedido y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse, tenia tanto sueño como hambre, pero solo podía dormir un poco más.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban gran cantidad de Naciones por si el desmayo se trataba solo de una actuación para escapar, Iván se encontraba allí, atado en una silla, con Alemania y América como escoltas…todos ellos esperaban al médico que nunca salía.

."Y bien? Dime _commie_, por qué nos arruinaste la vida a todos?- Preguntó Alfred rompiendo el silencio.

-"Mmm… No fueron a todos, solo a los idiotas que se lo merecían, TÚ el primero en la lista… Además por si no te diste cuenta, Matvey parece odiarte tanto como yo… Que clase de hermano eres?"

" _Shut up!_ No digas esas cosas, yo se que todo esto fue tu culpa y que obligaste a Mattie a hacer cosas que él no quería"

" Nunca le hice nada que el no quisiera-" El ruso se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, había mezclado lo que dijo Alfred y cambió su significado.

"QUE…!" Comenzó a gritar el Americano "Tocaste a mi hermano! Que le hiciste a Mattie!"

" No! Yo no-" El doctor abrió la puerta y llamó a los familiares.

Alfred, Arthur y Francis se acercaron, el médico estaba confundido. Todo en su paciente era muy extraño, desde el diagnostico hasta su familia.

"Bien… solo pueden entrar 2 de ustedes y en preferencia su pareja" Todos se miraron entre ellos, es que acaso había dicho pareja? Y rápidamente Alfred se dio cuenta, volteó y con un gesto pidió a Ludwing que soltara al ruso y con otra seña hizo que Iván se acercara.

Por otro lado Francis y Arthur habían comenzado una discusión para arreglar quién entraría. Como no se ponían de acuerdo optaron por dejar a Alfred.

El ruso y el americano entraron al consultorio, el doctor estaba nervioso, no sabía como decirlo así que prefirió entregarles los análisis de sangre para que se dieran cuenta ellos mismos. Alfred abrió el sobre que le entregaron y comenzó a leer… presión, glóbulos rojos, blancos. HID y cáncer negativos todo parecía en orden, de repente notó como el ruso palidecía y se llevaba una mano a la boca.

"Que te sucede?" preguntó Alfred mirando de lleno al ruso que parecía que comenzaría a llorar "Hey! Que viste! Que dice! No me digas que te pondrás a llorar" Alfred se desesperó y comenzó a leer cada resultado, hasta que dio con un positivo… embarazo? " Hey Doc esto es un chiste?" Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. El medico negó con la cabeza. Alfred volteó de nuevo hacia el ruso "Si tocaste a mi hermano, bastardo! Maldito pervertido mira lo que le hiciste!" quería seguir gritando pero Iván se levantó bruscamente y de un portazo entró en la habitación de Matthew, no le importó que estuviera dormido, se abalanzó hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo y llenándolo de besos.

Matthew despertó confundido, se encontró entre los brazos de su amado ruso quien susurraba en su oído "Te Amo" repetidas veces, le alegraba oir eso pero la cantidad de veces que lo decía y el tono de su voz lo estaban preocupando. Alfred quiso atrapar al ruso pero en vez de eso se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba lo que sucedía. Detrás suyo todas las naciones curiosas se amontonaban para saber que estaba pasando. Alfred no dijo nada pero le pasó la hoja de los resultados a Arthur, quien al encontrar el positivo quedó boquiabierto y pasó el papel hacia atrás, Francis lo tomó y exclamó "Mon dieu!" para volver a pasar el papel. Así en un minuto estaban todos enterados excepto Matthew.

-"I-Iván… me estas asustando. Que pasa?" dijo el canadiense mientras acariciaba los cabellos del ruso.

-"Te amo, te amo, te amo…" era lo único que podía decir.

-"También te amo y mucho, dime Iván que pasa, sabes lo que me pasa?" El peligris rompió el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, asintió débilmente y lo beso en los labios, después lo tomó con ambas manos y con una sonrisa dijo "Creo que vamos a ser padres"

Matthew se soltó del agarre del ruso y se tapó los ojos, comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, sollozaba cosas inentendibles de entre las cuales Rusia escuchó un "No puede ser"

-Que Pasa, Matvey, no estas contento? Matthew sacudió la cabeza en respuesta negativa " Todo esta bien, tranquilo" Iván lo abrazó de nuevo mientras acariciaba su espalda de forma protectora, pero el canadiense lo alejó y comenzó a gritar histéricamente

-"COMO PUEDES SER TAN CIEGO, IVAN! Nada va a estar bien, esos malditos nos van a condenar a Muerte!" Matthew comenzó a respirar con dificultad, miró hacia la puerta, donde estaban todos observando "GET OUT! Váyanse todos! Quiero estar solo" arrojó una almohada hacia Alfred, quien la esquivó sin ningún problema. El americano entró completamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

"Matvey quiere que me vaya también?"

"no, no, no, no. No me dejes solo, nunca me dejes solo, por favor". Ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron así unos minutos."Perdona por gritarte" susurró.

-"Da… no te preocupes" dijo con una sonrisa y después de unos minutos continuó "Que nombre le pondremos?"

-"…" Matthew estaba en shock, no era posible lo que estaba pasando y el ruso lo tomaba con mucha naturalidad.

-"D'mitri es lindo, da?" Matthew asintió débilmente con la mirada fija en ningún lugar en especial. No podía asimilar la idea de tener un hijo, mucho menos podía pensar un nombre. Además el juicio no había terminada, y si le daban la pena capital? Quizás ahora le tendrían consideración, pero y a Iván? Y cómo pagaría él después de todo?... Los pensamientos le estaban provocando un enorme dolor de cabeza. Decidió dejar su mente en blanco y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, después de todo él no podía hacer nada.

"Si, si, es muy bonito" contestó con desgano, mientras se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos. Realmente estaba muy cansado. El ruso lo miró con preocupación y se alejó de él. Al instante Alfred lo esposó y lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

Todas las naciones armaban un gran murmullo por lo que de a poco fueron saliendo del hospital. Arthur y Francis decidieron quedarse allí mientras que Alfred, Ludwing y Kiku mantenían al ruso bajo control en la casa del americano.

-"Alfred…" Comenzó Iván muy seriamente "Ya se lo que va a pasar y… quería pedirte que… los cuides muy bien, yo los amo, pero no podré estar allí. Se que Matvey se equivocó pero… no fue su culpa, yo lo obligué a que hiciera todo lo que hizo, no es justo que lo castiguen también"

-"Hmm, Sabemos que todo fue idea de Mattie, ambos hicieron cosas imperdonables… él es mi hermano pero, no defiendo sus acciones"

-"Ayúdalo Alfred! Es tu hermano y tu… sobrino"

-"Lo voy a intentar…lo prometo…. pero por ti no puedo hacer nada más que concederte tu último deseo"

-"Da… lo se, y eso deseo, que salves a mi Dmitri y si es posible a Matvey". El ruso sonrió sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

OoOoOo

El miércoles había llegado y todas las naciones se reunieron de nuevo para terminar con el juicio. La mayoría había votado por la ejecución pero todavía tenia que decidirse. Matthew se sentía muchísimo mejor de salud y el ruso trataba de estar lo más cerca posible. Ambos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa de los acusados.

-"Bien acabemos con esto de una vez y por favor sin peleas" comentó Ludwing "Realicemos una votación. Para la pena capital quienes están de acuerdo…" Cientos de manos se levantaron, parecía que la mayoría estaba a favor. "…Quienes en contra…" Algunas manos se levantaron, pero era obvio que se trataba de la minoría. Ludwing notó que Alfred no votó por ninguna opción. "América… Va a sugerir algo o se abstiene de votar?"

- Yo creo que solo Rusia merece semejante castigo…

- Según el tratado del Frente Ártico, existe una equidad entre ambos territorios, por lo tanto la ganancia de uno es la misma que para el otro, y la condena de uno es la misma para el otro- Terminó el Alemán. Alfred no sabía que contestar, no había leído las clausulas del Frente Ártico. Miró al ruso y recordó su promesa.

-Pero considerando el estado de Mattie, no podemos condenarlo. El pequeño es inocente, no seria para nada justo.

El salón estalló en murmullos hasta que el Alemán se levantó de su asiento "De acuerdo, yo propongo… que se realice la condena de Iván Braginski y que se prorrogue la misma condena para Matthew Williams al menos nueve meses."

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio, de a poco comenzaron a levantarse y decir que votaban a favor de la idea del Alemán. Por su parte Matthew no sabía como reaccionar, ya había anticipado la idea de que eso podía suceder, pero llegado el momento no pudo contener las lagrimas. Iván estaba tranquilo, escuchaba atentamente lo que decía cada nación y con su mano trataba de consolar al canadiense, acariciando su espalda.

Después de un par de horas. Kiku redactó la sentencia y la leyó en voz alta

"Iván Braginski por el asesinato de mas de 40 millones de civiles, por incumplimiento con pactos preexistentes y por provocar disturbios en la paz mundial se lo sentencia con la pena capital a ejecutarse en las próximas 72 Horas"

"Matthew Williams, por el asesinato de más de 40 millones de civiles, por incumplimiento de pactos preexistentes, por provocar disturbios en la paz mundial y por falsificar identidad y documentos se lo sentencia con la pena capital a ejecutarse, debido a la condición que presenta, a partir del 16 de octubre del 2016"

* * *

Ay! Presiento que en el proximo Cap me van a matar... Jajaja sigan comentando! Viendo reviews, me fui a perfiles y descubrí dos cosas increibles

1- Todos son de Mexico! Cada vez los quiero mas *-*

2- Iván es el plomero de Grellicious y no deja que le cobren el gas :o (Ya quisiera contratarlo e.e)

3- Faby-nan sos la escritora de ¿cual es el limite del amor? *o* Amoo tu Fic! y espero al 20 para ver la Conti :D

Ya saben chicos, revieweenme y yo les devuelvo el comentario...

Gracias por leer! (Amenaza diaria: No actualizo hasta no llegar a los 17 reviews) n.n


	4. Antes de partir

Bonjour~ Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su Review! Son los más lindos (L) Bueno... aqui esta la continuación, lo que esta en "cursiva" (Bah, es solo la letra un poco más inclinada) son pensamientos

Hetalia no me pertenece _

Enjoy~

* * *

21 de Febrero, era su ultimo día… el viento soplaba sin piedad, la nieve comenzaba a desaparecer, pero gotas de agua fría caían hacia el suelo llevándose todo rastro de lo que fue la guerra, a través de una pequeña ventana, Iván contemplaba el paisaje. Era lo único que podía hacer. Las cadenas en sus manos le impedían moverse y la habitación blanca no ofrecía ningún tipo de entretenimiento. Solo quedaba esperar…

Por fin comprendía la tristeza, la desesperación y el miedo de saber que no existiría un mañana. Había vivido ¿Cuánto? Era difícil recordarlo, seguramente 1000 años o quizás un poco más, pero sin embargo el tiempo no era suficiente…

_No creo que sea posible ver toda mi vida en el último minuto… Que es lo primero que aparecería? Sinceramente no recuerdo el principio de mi propia historia, tal vez aquella vez con los Tártaros… aunque esa parte de mi vida es mejor ni nombrarla, solo puedo resumirla como un momento de mucho sufrimiento, recuerdo que tenía miedo, vivía con miedo. Era muy pequeño, muy débil y estaba solo…los mongoles fueron muy crueles e injustos pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Recuerdo a mis jefes, a todos ellos ¿Cuántos zares me conocieron?¿Cuántos emperadores? Realmente fui una nación poderosa, sometí a muchos países. Recuerdo a Letonia, Lituania y Estonia… estuvieron mucho tiempo con migo pero… me temían, todos en mi casa me temían. Llegamos a ser una gran familia pero de repente todo se derrumbó… Maldito Alfred. Siempre es su culpa, es el motivo de todas mis desgracias. Siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman, y claro, es más sencillo ganar una guerra cuando ésta no transcurre en tu continente. Sigo pensando que todo estaba mejor cuando me llamaba Unión Soviética, todo era más justo… Le demostré al mundo que no era imposible alcanzar esa utopía, pero era simplemente eso…Una Utopía que no duró mucho y que me dejó completamente solo. Alfred ganó, siempre gana. Ni hablar en la última guerra, ese enfrentamiento armado me destruyó, ahora no tengo fuerzas ni para intentar quitarme estas cadenas. Cómo puede alguien tan dulce como mi Matvey estar relacionado con semejante idiota. _

-"Matthew"… _Realmente conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la historia, nunca pensé que alguien como yo podría sentir algo tan fuerte. Estuviste tanto tiempo allí, sin que me diera cuenta. Aquel día hace 7 años decidí golpear a Alfred hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero, son tan parecidos que no pude distinguirlos. Recuerdo tu cara de terror al verme con mi grifo. Siempre me gustó ver a las demás naciones sumidas en el miedo pero aquella vez sentí culpa al lastimarte, sobretodo después de reparar en mi error… Quizás fue la indignación de haberte confundido lo que provocó que me gritaras como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Todavía soy capaz de recitar frase por frase lo que dijiste, no por nada eres el segundo país más grande. A partir de entonces comenzamos a forjar esta relación que pasó de ser una simple amistad a una alianza y de allí a algo mucho más profundo. Me hacía feliz planear cada ataque, no solo porque me vengaría del idiota americano sino porque estabas con migo. "Cierra tus ojos, piensa en lo que más te gusta y luego… lo verás todo" con esa simple frase me enseñaste a soñar, cada vez que quiero escapar de la realidad invoco tus palabras y todo es como lo prometiste… Mágico, una verdadera utopía hecha realidad y que nadie puede arruinar. Recuerdo cuando nos besamos por primera vez, fue algo tan dulce, tan cálido, me sentí amado, seguro, tranquilo… después los besos se volvieron más que solo dos, nuestras manos no podían separarse, nos necesitábamos, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si estuviéramos destinados el uno para el otro, todas las sensaciones que me provocaste fueron tan intensas y únicas. Aún me haces sentir así y espero que mañana eso no cambie. Cielos Matvey, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y solo quiero tener una oportunidad más para decírtelo, aunque lo sepas necesito remarcártelo, necesito verte. No quiero ver toda mi vida en el último minuto, solo quiero verte a ti. Tu imagen sonriendo bajo la nieve que tanto te gusta, la nieve que tanto me ayudó cuando la necesitaba, la nieve que tanto odio… Contradictorio… pero cierto. Ayer quería destruirlo todo, hoy me arrepiento, y mañana será incierto._

_Mañana… ¿ qué pasará? ¿Iré al infierno o no habrá nada más allá de esta vida? Lo último me asusta y me decepciona, lo primero… quizás lo merezco. Es gracioso, ahora que lo pienso no se me ocurrió nombrar el cielo. Estoy resignado a que, si existiese, yo no estaría en él. no tengo que ser muy listo para darme cuenta de que cometí muchas atrocidades, tantas cosas hice mal que arrepentirse ahora no tendría sentido. Pero me arrepiento y estoy pagando por todo, lo que más me duele es que dejaré a Matvey solo, no podré ayudarlo cuando más me necesite, no veré a mi hijo, ni él me conocerá, no significaré nada en su vida… Justo en este momento… _

Iván sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, no podía evitarlo. Sus lágrimas finalmente cayeron. El hecho de que su hijo estaría solo y que Matthew sufriría su mismo destino lo angustiaba. Ya no quería seguir pensando, eso solo le provocaba sufrimiento. Escuchó la puerta detrás suyo. Enseguida reconoció los paso de Alfred, quien se acercaba lentamente.

-"Hey! Estás preparado para tu último almuerzo?"- Los gritos del Americano se detuvieron cuando observó al ruso, como estaba de espaldas no podía ver su cara pero ahora que miraba detenidamente podían verse los rastros de lágrimas que había derramado algunos minutos atrás. -"hey" comenzó en voz más baja –"Tranquilo… podrás pedir lo que quieras para comer y no será Arthur quien lo prepare" Alfred comenzó a reír, quería levantarle el ánimo. A pesar de todo uno le toma cariño a sus enemigos.

-"Quiero ver a Matvey" su voz estaba quebrada e inmediatamente después de nombrar al canadiense comenzó a sollozar.

- "Pe-pero yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedes salir de la habitación y Mattie está… enfermo" Iván comenzó a llorar contra su propia voluntad. Al fin y al cabo no podría despedirse.

-"Este… si quieres, aquí tengo papel y una lapicera. Puedes escribirle a Mattie y ten por seguro que yo se la entregaré" Rusia negó con la cabeza.

-"No podría… Solo quiero verlo por última vez, quiero sentirlo cerca y decirle cuanto lo amo… No puedo expresar eso en un pedazo de papel"

-"Maldición! Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil! Pide la maldita comida y me iré!" Alfred había perdido toda su paciencia

-"No quiero nada, infeliz! Ya puedes irte!"

-"Hey! Te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones de gritarme! Además si-" Iba a continuar pero Francis entró a la habitación, preocupado por tantos gritos

-" Que está pasando?"

-"Quiere ver a Mattie, no quiere comer y no quiere escribir una carta. Y ya sabes lo que dijo Alemania sobre dejar que se vean"

-" Mon Cher, pero Alemania no está aquí"

- "…" Alfred no sabía que responder, era obvio lo que sugería el francés pero "Arthur se va a enojar mucho"

-" Hmm, siempre está enojado… Vamos Alfred, es por l'amour "Alfred miró Iván que parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Okey, pero es por Mattie"

_OoOoOoO_

Matthew se encontraba en la casa de Alfred, eso era parte de la "prisión domiciliaria" ya no podía derramar más lágrimas. Tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las nauseas aún eran persistentes. Al menos eso le recordaba que tenía una razón para seguir viviendo. Lo mejor sería dormir, descansar, alejarse de todo por una horas…

Habían pasado apenas quince minutos desde que se quedó dormido, pero una voz y un sacudón lo hicieron despertar.

-"Hey Mattie, soy yo… escucha, quieres ver a Iván?" Que pregunta más ridícula. Alfred comenzó a sacarse su ropa.

-"Claro que quiero verlo! Yo… Al.. que estas haciendo?"

-"Vamos, ya te has hecho pasar por mi antes. Solo que ahora te cubriré" El americano le ofreció su ropa y se acostó en la cama, mientras Matthew se apresuraba a cambiarse. Su cabello era más largo, pero nada que una gorra no pudiera disimular.

Francis observaba a través de la apertura del picaporte, afuera se encontraba: Grecia (durmiendo), Japón y China (Charlando) No sería difícil llegar al auto. Lo complicado sería llegar hasta Iván. El galo tomó a su ex colonia de la mano y se preparó para salir. Antes de irse Matthew y Alfred se miraron fijamente "Gracias Al…"

OoOoOoO

Una vez en el auto ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar, la lluvia era realmente muy fuerte, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a caer granizo.

-"Papa, pardonnez-moi" (perdóname)

Francis dio un largo suspiro "Siempre serás mon petit, Mattheu. Tendrías que haberme dicho lo que estabas sintiendo en vez de hacer todo esto. Yo te habría ayudado" Matthew miró hacia el suelo, se sentía apenado.

"Hmm… Tour Eiffel-"

"No, no, no. Ni lo digas" Francis no quería recordar que tenía que construir nuevamente su preciada Torre.

El auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, allí era donde se encontraba Iván. Matthew sintió escalofríos al ver tantas naciones haciendo guardia. Arthur protegía la entrada…

"Escucha mon petit, yo me encargo de Angleterre… tu entra rápido sin decir nada" Francis sacó un juego de llaves "Con esta desatas a Russie, no cierres la puerta y cuando te de la señal sales."

"Wine Bastard! Desde cuándo le hablas a Alfred tan de cerca!" gritó Arthur desde la puerta.

"Cher! Estas celoso? Si sabes que eres el único" mientras hablaba Matthew se escabullía dentro.

"Alfred! Si vas a ver a Rusia, dale de una vez su comida y quítate esa gorra!" Ignorando todo lo que le decían, el canadiense recorrió todo el pasillo hasta que llegó al número de puerta que le había indicado el galo. La abrió presuroso y la cerró tras de si.

Allí estaba Iván con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Sin perder un minuto le quitó las cadenas que ataban sus manos detrás de la silla. No pudo resistirse y se abalanzó sobre él dándole un cálido abrazo.

-"América… Que significa esto?" a decir verdad el ruso no se había dado cuenta el momento en el que alguien entró a la habitación, pero si sintió cuando las cadenas dejaron de ser un peso.

-"Parece que aún no nos distingues" rió Matthew entre lágrimas y sollozos.

El ruso quedó paralizado, solo atinó a rodear al canadiense con sus brazos y permanecer allí por algunos minutos.

* * *

Gracia a todos los que me dejaron Review! Son los mejores T_T

A ver... Se sumaron lectores desde Chile! Jajaja Manu e.e~ Mmm... Dos de ellos son hermanas... Gracias a la hermana que me recomendó y si mi investigación no me falla Blauen-mond y Kattha son sisters... si me equivoco... Mándenme a la catapulta!

Faby-nan- Cuando encuentre tu casa, te voy a apuñalar con un peine... no solo porque mataste a Mattie sino porque me hiciste pensar... dónde miercole esta belarús en esta historia! Ju~ En el próximo cap te lo respondo (si seguis viva)

Silver Dawn- xD No te golpees la cabeza! Me quedo sin lectores :( Jajaja. Me encanta tu imagen de perfil :3

Youko Saiyo- Seguí tu consejo y disminuí un 65% mis faltas de ortografía.

Okey lo admito... en este cap queria mandar al ruso a un lugar mejor... pero no puedo _ además después de ver la peli de Hetalia mi depresión se esfumó... y sin ella no puedooo! Pero... Mi lado oscuro volverá y se llevará a Iván Muahahaha. No rueguen. No lo hagan más dificil T_T

Como amenaza... exigiré 23 Reviews! mientras los espero, estoy pensando en traducir una tragedia UsaxUk que les va a dar taquicardia n.n

Besos!


	5. Ultima vez

Dios Mio! Gracias por Reviewear tan rapido... fui a ver la tele y cuando volví y vi 24 reviews dije: "..." okey no dije nada pero lo pensé. Que felicidaaaad! y como cumplo con mi palabra, aqui esta la actualización, en el mismo dia dos capitulos. Creo que se me va a derretir el hipotálamo.

Okey! estoy entusiasmada, no se si porque son las 4 de la madrugada y tengo 3 cafes en cima o porque escribí mi primer lemon O.o Nunca lo esperé de mi misma... Bah, pero me anime...

Hice lo mejor que pude, aunque traté de meterle drama, hay partes en las que me rio u.u en fin... ustedes son mi jurado.

Hetalia no me pertenece (8) Enjoy~

* * *

"Matvey… Estoy muy feliz de verte" aún permanecían abrazados y no planeaban soltarse en ningún momento "Tengo muchas cosas que decirte"

"Te Amo, Iván…" dijo el menor casi en un susurro.

"Da… yo también te amo… los amo a ambos" Era increíble como hasta en un momento así el ruso mantenía esa sonrisa infantil que te hacía pensar que todo estaba bien y que siempre lo estaría. Pero no, la situación era desesperante. Ambos sabían que era la última vez que se verían, tenían que hacer y decir todo lo que sentían en ese instante.

Matthew lloraba, no era su intención pero no podía controlarse. No quería que Iván lo viera así, no quería que se lleve una imagen tan dolorosa de él. Tenía que resistir aunque sea unos minutos.

Finalmente rompieron con el abrazo, Matthew respiró profundamente y lo miró fijamente, en seguida notó las líneas debajo de sus ojos, como rastros del sufrimiento que había pasado horas atrás. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Rusia llorando, jamás, ni ante las peores situaciones derramó una lágrima. Si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que no tiene sentimientos.

"Estuviste llorando?" preguntó mientras colocaba las manos a los lados de su cara y con los pulgares trataba de limpiar aquellos rastros.

"da…" no era agradable para el ruso admitirlo. " es que creí que no volvería a verte, pensé que no podría despedirme de ti. Quería decirte que desde que entraste a mi vida todo ha sido más hermoso, más brillante. Me hiciste sentir alguien especia. Desde que estas con migo jamás volví a sentirme solo. En conclusión, me hiciste muy feliz y eso te lo voy a agradecer siempre, así que pase lo que pase no sientas que fallaste en algo, tampoco te culpes por nada y no derrames más lágrimas por mi… No estoy seguro a dónde iré, pero esté donde esté siempre voy a cuidarte y recuerda que algún día volveremos a vernos. Me duele no poder decir que será dentro de mucho tiempo pero estoy seguro que cuando eso pase nunca nos separarán de nuevo."

"T-Te voy a extrañar mucho…" su voz se quebraba a cada segundo, era mejor no seguir hablando.

"Da, lo se y yo a ti. Pero sabes Matvey? Si algún día me extrañas y te sientes solo, recuerda que no lo estas, hay una razón por la que tienes un tiempo más en este mundo… Hay alguien que te necesita, que te ama tanto como yo y que te hará compañía en mi lugar."

"Si, lo se…" maldición no podía halar más alto, ni evitar sollozar, pero debía calmarse de una vez. Volvió a respirar profundo "Gracias… p-por no dejarme solo y no te preocupes cuidaré al pequeño… Dimitry"

"Da, Dmitri" corrigió

"Hmm? Y yo que dije?... Creo que deberás escribirlo" el canadiense trataba de sonreír un poco. Miró a todos lados buscando algo para escribir y como si se tratara de algo premeditado vio un cuaderno y una lapicera sobre la mesa. Se acercó hacia allí y de inmediato reconoció la letra de su hermano.

"Alfred lo dejó allí para que te escriba algo."

"Al me ayudó a venir, en este momento se esta haciendo pasar por mi en su casa. Hasta siento que no debí atacarlo así, ya sabes, desprevenido y en su estúpida fecha del fin del mundo"

"Da… pero esa fue tu idea, Matvey~" Iván trataba de sonar tranquilo, mientras escribía el nombre de su hijo en la mitad de una hoja en blanco "Aquí lo tienes" dijo mientras entregaba el papel.

"No se parece en nada a como pensaba que se escribía."Matthew tomó la lapicera y comenzó a dibujar en la otra mitad de papel.

"Que haces?"

"Espera… ya va" al terminar la frase le extendió el dibujo al ruso quien solo pudo sonreir al verlo. Era un girasol (tembloroso) con una inscripción que decía `Je t'aime´ .

"Es muy lindo, Matvey" Ambos se miraron y con un rápido movimiento unieron sus labios en un profundo beso. Iván colocó sus manos en la cintura del canadiense, quien a la vez se abrazó al cuello del más alto. Trataban de respirar lentamente para no romper el beso por falta de aire.

De a poco, Matthew comenzó a retroceder algunos pasos por la fuerza con la que el más alto trataba de apegarse a su cuerpo. El beso se rompió cuando la espalda del canadiense chocó contra la pared arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa. Sus labios estaban rojos y sus mejillas habían tomado un tinte rojizo.

Volvieron a besarse pero más apasionadamente. Con delicadeza, Iván comenzó a acariciar las caderas del canadiense por debajo de su ropa. Su piel era tan suave que no podía resistirlo. Al mismo tiempo, el menor comenzó a jalar de los mechones grises, procurando no hacerlo muy fuerte.

Por segunda vez, sus labios se separaron. Iván se arrodilló y lentamente comenzó a levantar aquella estúpida remera que decía `I (corazón) NY´ mientras besaba la cintura y el vientre del más joven, quien cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. De esa forma se concentraba mejor en cada movimiento del ruso. Al poco tiempo, Matthew sintió que su cinturón estaba siendo aflojado y que las tibias manos de su amante se colaban por su pantalón.

El canadiense se alarmó, no tenían el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo pero la excitación de tenerlo tan cerca y en esa posición era muy grande. "Q-Que haces, Iván?" su voz salió en un susurro y en un tono muy seductor.

Rusia sintió que su temperatura se elevaba así como su fuerza y su necesidad de sentir al canadiense muy muy cerca "Matvey no quiere ser uno con Rusia?"

"Siempre seré uno con Rusia… pero ahora no hay tiemp- ah" Iván había deslizado las prendas que le impedían continuar con su trabajo. Con una mano comenzó a masajear el miembro del canadiense mientras daba suaves lamidas y con la otra acariciaba su abdomen, esperando que su pequeño pudiera sentirlo.

"Iván.. ah… ya basta" era difícil ahogar los gemidos y más cuando se sintió rodeado por la boca del ruso. Su corazón latía a una velocidad infernal y todo su cuerpo se quemaba, necesitaba a Iván dentro suyo "Por favor…" no tuvo que decir más, su amante sabía exactamente lo que tenías que hacer.

Bruscamente volvió a los labios del menor mientras lo sujetaba por las muñecas. Rápidamente, se deshizo de la ropa del canadiense a excepción de la remera, ya que no tenía motivos para quitársela y en la posición en la que estaban era casi imposible besar su pecho. Hacerlo de pie y contra la pared no era la forma más cómoda pero era algo nuevo que quería experimentar. Desabrochó su pantalón y de una embestida penetró en lo más profundo del canadiense, arrancándole un grito que ahogo en un beso.

No era extraño para Matthew que el ruso se comportara de esa forma tan agresiva, No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya estaba acostumbrado pero esta vez debía poner un límite "Mmm Iván… más despacio…recuerda que-" trataba de continuar pero sus jadeos se intensificaban, oleadas de adrenalina lo recorrían, Rusia estaba masajeando el punto exacto que le hacia perder el control.

"Tranquilo… no voy a lastimarlo, da?" El ritmo salvaje y desmesurado con el que había empezado, comenzó a disminuir tras la súplica del más joven.

OoOoOoO

"Alfred tarda demasiado en darle la comida al bastardo" Inglaterra miraba su reloj con fastidio. "Mejor voy a ver qué pasa"

"non!" Francis boqueó la puerta y comenzó a reír nervioso

"Y a ti que te pasa! Mira si a Alfred lo atacó ese ruso demente y tu estas riendo como un idiota! Déjame pasar"

"No, es que… Alfred está bien…es-" Francis se congeló al ver al inglés apuntarlo con un arma.

"Voy a pasar?" el tono era amenazante.

"oui" Francis se alejó de la puerta. Tenía que pensar en algo…. Justo en ese instante, como si fuera un milagro, Bielorrusia corría con un cuchillo hacia ellos y una expresión que asustaría al mismo demonio. "Mon dieu, Angleterre, mira! Haz algo!"

" WTF! Que es eso!" Los ojos del inglés no podían ser más grandes.

"Hermanoo!" Se escuchó el grito psicópata de la muchacha que parecía no detenerse.

"Angleterre! Contrólala, yo iré a ver si América esta bien" Francis entró en el edificio corriendo.

"Fuck up, Frog! Siempre haces lo mismo! Dile a Alfred que venga!" fue lo último que escuchó del británico.

Francis llegó a la habitación y se apoyó contra la puerta para tomar aire, se escuchaban unos ruidos extraños, el francés pensó que quizás Matthew estaba llorando. Pobre, su pequeño e inocente Matheu , que a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan sensible como siempre. Abrió la puerta y quedó en shock. La imagen era… espectacular. El francés se mordió los labios y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Debía retractarse por lo de pequeño e inocente. El francés espero frente a la puerta hasta que los gemidos cesaron

OoOoOoO

"estas bien Matvey?" preguntaba Iván mientras se acomodaba la ropa, pero su respuesta fue un abrazo seguido por sollozos. "Calma… por favor, no sufras por mí. No dejes que mi recuerdo se convierta en algo que te lastime" se acercó y acarició sus cabellos.

Francis tocó la puerta y entró "Dieu! Matheu debemos irnos en este instante. Ah! Y Rusia, debo atarte de nuevo y si pregunta Arthur ya comiste"

Los nombrados se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura, Iván tomó el dibujo dedicado por Matthew y lo guardó en su bolsillo, después se sentó y dejó que el francés lo encadenara. El canadiense lo miró con una sonrisa y fue arrastrado por su papa hasta la puerta. Antes que ésta se cerrara el Ruso pudo leer los labios del menor que decían "Je t'aime"

Esta sería la última vez que podrían estar juntos de esa manera. Ya no había nada que decir, nada que hacer, nada de que pensar. Quedó todo entendido, todo grabado en el corazón. Para siempre, hasta el final. Mañana sería otro día… Iván quizás no podrá verlo. Pero Matthew tendrá que continuar por lo menos algunos meses más.

* * *

Ta~chan Que les pareció? :$ Hell! 26 Reviews! Oh my Oh my! me va a dar un infarto! Jo! las amo tanto! Hey se sumó gente de España a la lectura! Bienvenido Antonio!

Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews, eh... lo tengo que decir! Yokumo 2112, vos dijiste: La acción de este capitulo ha sido corta... Bien, tu mensaje hizo a mi mente divagar, y terminé en un lemon!

Faby-nan amo que tus mensajes sean tan largos. Tenes novio? :$ Jajaja ( es broma eh O.o)

Ahh y con lo de las hermanas de chile, le pifié asi que me retiro volando en catapulta! Goodbye!

Antes de que la monstruosa catapulta se llevase a la escritora a volar por los aires, ella grita: Como amenaza no actualizaré hasta tener 35 reviews!

Los adoro, people!


	6. прощайте

Hmm~ Llegué a los 35... Blauen-mond... Tramposilla! xD Graaacias a todos los que dejaron su Review! Aqui les traigo algo que les va a gustar~ o no :S

Muahaha

Hetalia no me pertenece (8)

* * *

"Apresúrate mon cher, Arthur esta…." Francis observó a su "hijo" que lloraba mientras trataba de correr. Matthew siempre había sido un niño muy sensible, pero nunca lo había visto así. Le partía el alma verlo quitarse las lágrimas desesperadamente sin poder controlar sus sollozos. "Calma, trata de respirar. Pase lo que pase no mires fijamente a Arthur, entendido?" Matthew solo asintió mientras se ponía la gorra de tal forma que su flequillo cubriera por completo sus ojos.

"Alfred! Ven aquí, la hermana de Rusia casi nos mata" decía el británico mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Oh, Angleterre, y… dónde está la muchacha?" Francis trataba de distraerlo mientras empujaba a Matthew hacia el auto.

"Esta con Alemania, luego llamarán a Ucrania y hablaremos sobre los territorios rusos." Arthur se detuvo frente al auto "Volverán a vigilar a… hmm…"

"Canadá" se apresuró a decir Francis "Si, volveremos con él. No te preocupes" Matthew se sentó del lado del acompañante, todo el tiempo mirando hacia el piso

"Alfred! Cuál es tu maldito problema? No has dicho una palabra desde que llegaste!"

" l'Amerique está muy cansado, recuerda que no duerme desde hace un par de semanas" Francis se ubicó del lado del conductor y encendió el auto.

"Todos estamos cansados pero mañana vamos a estar más tranquilos. Alfred, al anochecer te quiero aquí…Tengan cuidado idiotas" Arthur dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alemania.

Francis y Matthew permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte del viaje. El primero no sabía exactamente que decir, quería confortar al más joven, pero las palabras no salían. Por otro lado, el canadiense estaba en shock, ya no sabía que pensar, simplemente dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad. Para qué molestarse en quitarlas si no podía retenerlas?

"Matheu…" Finalmente el galo rompió el silencio mientras con una mano palpaba sus bolsillos. De uno de ellos sacó un pequeño pañuelo color celeste y se lo extendió al más joven "Recuerdas aquella vez hace muchos siglos, cuando Arthur te separó de mi?" Matthew asintió mientras tomaba el pañuelo y limpiaba sus mejillas "Te prometí que cuando me necesitaras iría a ayudarte."

"Pero nunca lo hiciste…" su voz estaba casi afónica "después de eso no volví a verte en décadas… no me visitaste en cumpleaños, navidades… ni siquiera sabes donde vivo"

Francis se sorprendió, no solo porque su pequeño le estaba reprochando (algo que jamás hizo en su vida), sino porque todo lo que había dicho era cierto. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que festejaron juntos una fiesta, tampoco podía decir si le hizo algún presente en su cumpleaños. Qué clase de padre era? Que Matthew haya hecho todo lo que hizo era su culpa (suya y de Arthur). Quizás si hubiese sido un poco más atento, Matheu seguiría siendo tan dulce e inocente como cuando era un niño… pero ya era tarde, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

"lo siento mucho… sé que no puedo compensar tantos años de olvidos pero si hay algo que necesites sólo pídemelo… Te prometo que esta vez será diferente, realmente te ayudaré si me lo pides."

"No te preocupes… lamento lo que dije" sus anteojos estaban empañados por lo que se los quitó para limpiarlos. El auto frenó, ya estaban allí. Tenían que llegar a la habitación de Alfred lo más rápido posible.

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la deslumbrante mansión del americano. Entraron lo más despacio posible, nunca había habido tanto silencio en esa casa, parecía que nadie estaba vigilando hasta que vieron a la húngara de espaldas con una filmadora. Matthew subió sin hacer un solo ruido y en un instante ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Francis no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se unió a Hungría… definitivamente lo que ambas naciones pervertidas estaban observando era una "escena" entre Japón y Grecia.

Ni bien entró a la habitación, Matthew observó a su hermano que estaba profundamente dormido. No se animó a despertarlo. Según lo que había escuchado, Alfred estaba muy cansado. Decidió desvestirse y dejar la ropa sobre la cama para irse a dar una ducha.

Prendió el agua caliente y dejó que la bañera se llenase. Al observar su figura en el espejo notó las marcas en el cuello hechas por el ruso. Sus muñecas también estaban lastimadas. Todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado por aquel aroma tan particular que solo Rusia dejaba en su piel después de tocarlo. Cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo recordando lo último que había hecho con Iván. No quería olvidarlo, no quería que su olor desapareciera, no quería perderlo…el pensar que sólo unas horas separaban a Rusia de su destino era desesperante. Le dolería morir?

El sonido del agua desbordando la bañera sacó al canadiense de sus pensamientos. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo debía bañarse y después descansar un rato.

OoOoO

Francis entró a la habitación, encontró a Alfred durmiendo, su ropa a un costado de la cama y el sonido del agua en el baño.

"Alfred…despierta, Angleterre está nervioso, la hermana de Rusia trató de matarnos y tienes que hacer tu trabajo" el francés lo sacudió con fuerza hasta que se despertó. El americano se levantó y se vistió después de lanzar una lista interminable de insultos al francés que comenzaba a dormirse.

"… entonces por eso vuelvo mañana" Tras esas palabras, Alfred cerró la puerta dejando al francés profundamente dormido.

Cuando Matthew terminó de bañarse, se encontró con Francis sobre su cama. No podía dejar que el francés durmiera en esa posición tan incómoda pero tampoco podía moverlo, así que le sacó sus zapatos, abrigo y cinturón y lo tapó delicadamente con las sábanas. El canadiense optó por permanecer sentado en un rincón cubriéndose con el colorido saco de su papa.

* * *

La lluvia era muy fuerte al igual que el viento, la gente corría para evitar mojarse. Parecía que los paraguas eran inútiles. El cielo estaba gris, era difícil creer que aún no fuera de noche. Iván podía verlo todo por la ventana. Después de ver a Matthew y decirle todo lo que necesitaba estaba tranquilo.

La puerta se abrió, los inconfundibles pasos del americano se acercaron al ruso para quitarle las cadenas. Su expresión no era de triunfo ni de burla. Parecía… compasión? O quizás lástima. Los ojos de Iván se desviaron hacia el inglés y el alemán que lo escoltaban, no parecían muy animados. Los ojos de todos ellos estaban cansados. Aquel pasillo era el más largo que podría haber recorrido. El tiempo pasaba muy lento, el sonido de sus pasos aumentaba a cada segundo. No habían ventanas, puertas, cuadros, nada con que distraerse, nada con que evitar seguir pensando. Era una tortura. Ninguno hablaba, solo se limitaban a caminar. Al poner las manos en su bolsillo, pudo sentir un pedazo de papel. Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Allí estaba… el pequeño girasol dibujado en blanco y negro, con la inscripción en francés, una letra temblorosa pero perfectamente legible. Una salada gota de agua cayó sobre uno de los pétalos. La tinta comenzó a correrse formando una línea que atravesaba toda la hoja. Una lágrima había escapado de sus ojos involuntariamente. Nadie pareció notarlo. Rusia no quería demostrar su miedo ni su angustia. No podía permitirse que una sola gota más cayera.

Respiró profundo al ver la puerta al final del pasillo. Al entrar, las luces lo encandilaron. Era una habitación completamente blanca, con algunas ventanas y cortinas… era similar a una cámara gesell (1), es que acaso era un espectáculo? Maldición, era imposible ver quién estaba detrás de esos vidrios.

Rusia sintió cómo era despojado de su abrigo y su bufanda, se sentía extraño sin ella. Los brazos de Alfred lo dirigieron hasta una camilla, donde se recostó. La luz del techo era demasiado brillante, no le permitía ver con claridad. Su brazo derecho fue atado con tal fuerza que enseguida se entumecieron sus dedos. En su mano izquierda aún tenía el pequeño trozo de papel, lo miró por unos instantes hasta que su brazo fue presionado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, contra la camilla.

Alguien se acercó, pero no pudo distinguir quién era a contra luz. Ahora si estaba asustado y seguramente, si no hubiera estado atado, todos podrían notar cómo temblaba. Cerró los ojos, comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Debían tardar tanto? Todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una aguja en su muñeca… podía sentir el líquido recorriendo sus venas. Pensó que dolería pero no fue así. su visión se estaba nublando… no tenia fuerzas para abrir sus ojos. Se sentía muy cansado, casi tanto como aquel día en el que se rindió.

Juntó fuerzas y volteó un poco a la derecha, con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, allí estaba Alfred, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión neutra. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con su adorable hermano.

Nuevamente una aguja pinchó su piel, pero esta vez la sustancia ardía por todo el recorrido. Sintió que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera… no podía inhalar. Quiso moverse, pero estaba totalmente paralizado. Realmente era desesperante no poder respirar. No era más fácil que lo fusilaran? Eran tan crueles como para asfixiarlo? El pensar que tardaría cuatro minutos en perder la conciencia lo angustiaba. Por muy doloroso que sonara, prefería morir lo antes posible. El sonido de su corazón lo ensordecía, latía muy rápido y con mucha fuerza. _Ya va a terminar_ se repetía para consolarse.

No sintió el momento en el que una tercera aguja lo envenenaba, pero si pudo sentir cómo una espesa sustancia viajaba por su sangre hasta su corazón. Dolía como nada en el mundo, pero no podía gritar, ni moverse, ni pedir piedad para que se detengan. Por qué tardaba tanto? No sabía si moriría primero por la falta de oxígeno o por el dolor en su pecho. Sea cual fuese la causa quería que terminara. De repente, sus latidos dejaron de ser una molestia, simplemente comenzaban a disminuir. Ya casi sentía que su corazón dejaba de funcionar.

Sin aire, sin latidos, con una gota de conciencia… su mente comenzó a dibujar un paisaje conocido… Todo era nieve…

_Todo era nieve, el suelo estaba cubierto. No dejaba de caer del cielo. _

_Viento… mucho. ¿eso era el cielo? Hacía mucho frio. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie. Qué imagen más monótona. Quizás… quizás era el infierno._

_Trató de caminar, era difícil. Eso era Rusia? No… definitivamente no lo era. Podía sentirlo. Siguió moviéndose. Todo era mucho más grande._

_A lo lejos, se veía algo, era pequeño pero se movía. Iván corrió hacia allí, tropezándose pero volviendo a levantarse. _

_Allí había un pequeño niño. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta, vestía una batita blanca y un moño azul. Su cabello estaba cubierto de nieve, pero un rulito desafiaba la gravedad. Esa carita era muy conocida…_

_-Matthew? _

_El pequeño negó con la cabeza._

_-Quién eres? -Preguntó quitándole la nieve de la cabeza. Enseguida notó el grisáceo de su cabello._

_-Rusia…-Hubo silencio. No podía ser él mismo. _

_-Rusia? Y… tienes otro nombre?- Tenía que haber una explicación._

_-Dmitri- contestó sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria._

Su visión se desvaneció.

No había nieve, ni habitación blanca.

No estaba Alfred, ni Dmitri

Solo silencio… Ya no dolía…

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón (Bis x17) El título dice "despedida"

( 1) La cámara gesell es una habitación con ventanas polarizadas. Se utiliza en los psiquiátricos para analizar secretamente la conducta de un paciente. También en las comisarias para ver las actitudes de los sospechosos Y… cuando se ejecuta un prisionero los testigos miran por las ventanas y casi siempre son los familiares O.o (Mas morbo imposible)

Vamos a repasar los Reviews: Hay una española! Que me lee hace poco *-* Gracias por tu review! Bueno… con el cap respondo a tu pregunta. Soy una asesina O.o

Youko Saiyo. Gracias por marcarme esos errores. No creo que encuentres muchos en este cap (lero lero) pero seguro faltan acentos -.-

Grellicious x3 Excuse moi, pero ahora vas a tener que pagar el gas u.u te quedaste sin plomero

Faby-nan… Gracias por todo lo que comentaste. Hmm… cómo saben que es niño? Pues, intuición de papis. Ya veras!. Sigue leyendo y escribiendo en tu fic, que si no actualizas pronto te voy a degollar con una tiza.

Blauen-mond… Puedes adoptarme y llevarme a Santiago :B

Francis~ Gracias por lo que escribiste n.n jaja Francia no me sale de otra forma, siempre me causa gracia xD

PanLeeBlackfraids- oh my que Nick! Mejor dime tu nombre! I´m so sorry. Matar a Alfred! Hmm que buena idea, muahaha.

Fallen Angel- Tu nick me recuerda a los simpsons xD Gracias por leerme. Wow! Chi-chi-chi le-le-le los mineros de chile!

Bien chicos, me agrada ayudarlos a que les guste un poco más la pareja. A los que no les gusta mucho… y bueno… piensen que ya no están juntos y jamás lo volverán a estar T-T

Gracias chicos a todos! No habrá amenaza... pero si recibo pocos reviews, Dmitri será el próximo en mi Death note

Goodbye~ (Edit: Arreglado el problema. Ya me parecia demasiado largo xD)


	7. les enfants

_Bonjour~ mis lectores preciosos! xD Como estan? Ejem... Lamento lo del Cap Anterior, pero era la onda _ Bueno... les traigo amor (L) y este cap mucho mas tranqui n.n_

_Me encanta que me aconsejen, me tiran ideas :D igual lo hablamos abajo !_

_Hetalia no me pertenece (8)_

* * *

Nieve… era hermoso ver cómo de a poco un manto blanco cubría todo a su alrededor. Pero… no había nada, ni nadie. Hacía frio. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

_A lo lejos había una fuente cubierta de nieve y con agua congelada. Un hombre estaba sentado allí deshojando una flor… un girasol…_

_-Iván!- Gritó Matthew, pero el nombrado solo seguía arrancando los pétalos de aquella planta._

_-Iván!- El grito fue más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo el canadiense corría hacia él._

-"Mattie…"

_-Iván! – el ruso quedó sin más pétalos que arrancar. Y lentamente se giró hacia Matthew. No dijo nada, solo lo miró. Sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo. Esa sonrisa tan infantil ya no existía. La expresión en su rostro era lastimosa. _

-"Mattie!Despierta" Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Alfred que lo sacudía (no muy fuerte) pero con cara de preocupación, era evidente que el canadiense estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Ambos se miraron, ninguno sabía bien qué decir. Matthew fue el primero en desviar la vista hacia un costado. Alfred observaba cómo la respiración de su hermano comenzaba a dificultarse… se quebraría en cualquier momento. Quería consolarlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Mattie era su hermano, pero también un asesino en potencia. Si estaba llorando, lo merecía, verdad? Vardad?

Finalmente, el americano optó por marcharse. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-"Iván… e-está…" no pudo terminar la oración pero Alfred comprendió lo que intentaba decir, por lo que asintió. Tomó el picaporte, dispuesto a irse pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-"Sufrió… mucho?" la pregunta lo descolocó. Maldición, era doloroso escucharlo así y además decir esas palabras.

-"No, fue muy rápido" Con esa respuesta, Matthew quedó satisfecho. De alguna forma era un alivio saberlo.

Si tan solo supiera que aquellos minutos tan insignificantes para Alfred, resultaron ser una larga agonía para el ruso… Pero era mejor no saberlo.

OoOoOo

Había pasado una semana de la muerte de Iván, pero Matthew continuaba sumergido en una profunda depresión, a lo que se sumaba su malestar físico. Dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nunca era un sueño profundo y tranquilo, ya que las pesadillas eran de las peores que había tenido en su vida. Pero al despertar, su realidad era mucho peor… Debía estar encerrado en esa habitación, Iván ya no estaba con él e Inglaterra estaba a cargo de su cuidado.

Arthur lo trataba con frialdad. Se limitaba a llevarle algo de comer cada tanto sin dirigirle la palabra. El canadiense sentía mucha hambre y aunque la comida inglesa no tenia buen sabor, olor o aspecto, devoraba hasta el último bocado.

A veces, Francis y Alfred lo visitaban, pero era difícil para Matthew mantener una conversación con aquellos a los que había intentado asesinar. Aún tenía rencor hacia su hermano y no podía mirar a Francis a los ojos, se sentía avergonzado. De todas las personas a las que había perjudicado, el francés era el que menos lo merecía.

-"Mattie…" Alfred entró a la habitación, seguido por Francis. Los ojos del canadiense se enfocaron en el plato que tría el galo. Aunque la presencia de dos de sus familiares le indicaba que iban a hablar de algo importante. "Cómo te sientes?" preguntó el americano.

-"Mejor…" fue la respuesta del canadiense que comenzó a comer las croissants hechas por Francis con desesperación.

-"Petit… "comenzó Francis acercándose al menor y sentándose a su lado "tienes idea de cuantas semanas llevas?"

-"No estoy seguro" realmente no lo sabía, la guerra había terminado hace casi un mes, aunque ya se sentía mal de antes "hmm… algo más de un mes"

-"Te parece bien si hacemos una ecografía? Es que… necesitamos saberlo, Ludwing nos está presionando."

Al canadiense le agradó la idea, podría ver a su hijo por primera vez, así que aceptó de inmediato.

"Okey! Vendrá China a hacerlo… dijo Arthur que no tenemos que involucrar ciudadanos " aclaró Alfred, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

OoOoOo

-"esta frio…" susurró Matthew cuando sintió el gel en su abdomen. El chino lo miró de reojo mientras seguía configurando la máquina… Alfred y Francis se encontraban a su lado, curiosos por ver los resultados. Arthur se encontraba también en la habitación, pero estaba sentado a una distancia considerable, mientras leía un libro. Parecía no importarle.

Matthew no podía dejar de pensar que su ex-tutor seguía ignorándolo, aunque ahora con intención, se sentía mucho peor. De todas formas, no necesitaba del inglés, nunca lo necesitó y no se arrepiente de lo que le hizo. Al principio observó a Arthur con algo de tristeza, pero mientras sus pensamientos corrían, su expresión cambió a una llena de odio.

El francés notó el cambio y trató de llamar su atención "Mon cher~ mira, mira" Matt se giró a la pantalla… no entendía qué había allí, hasta que Francis señaló un punto blanco rodeado por oscuridad "Ves eso? Ahí está"

El canadiense pudo verlo más claro, era verdad, su pequeño estaba allí… pero…parecía que no estaba solo. "Que-"

"Que es eso que está allí!" Gritó Alfred, interrumpiendo lo que su hermano estaba a punto de decir, aunque iba a hacer la misma pregunta.

"Parece que son dos-aru" todos se paralizaron, sobretodo Matthew. Incluso Arthur soltó el libro que leía al escuchar las palabras de Yao. Después de eso, ninguno pudo pronunciar palabra. Un sonido podía escucharse entre tanto silencio, los latidos de los niños eran lentos e irregulares, pero al ser dos, los sonidos de ambos corazones se confundían. Matthew cerró sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar, pero esta vez de miedo. Debía estar feliz, verdad? De alguna forma si, estaba contento, pero por otro lado lo angustiaba pensar que quedarían solos cuando él se vaya.

Pero, pensándolo bien, se tendrían el uno al otro y no se sentirían solos. _Qué alivio, _pensó. En ese momento pudo dibujar una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía, pero esta vez estaba realmente feliz.

Francis al verlo, notó lo emocionado que estaba así que comenzó a acariciar su cabello para consolarlo un poco. Alfred no podía salir del asombro, estaba con la boca abierta frente al monitor. A lo lejos Arthur, tomó su libro del suelo y lo abrió para continuar su lectura, en un principió se impresionó, pero no era sorpresa que algo así ocurriera. El mismo Matthew tenía un mellizo, las probabilidades de que fueran dos o más eran muy altas.

"tienen 7 u 8 semanas-aru" Matthew quedó en shock , dos meses era mucho tiempo. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Estuvo en guerra, pasó hambre, frio, semanas sin dormir, hizo esfuerzos como nunca en su vida… y sin embargo, los pequeños estaban bien o eso aparentaban. No pudo evitar recordar a Iván, cómo en esos últimos meses de guerra trataba de protegerlo… le cedía su comida con el pretexto de que ya había comido, por las noches se acostaba a su lado para darle calor e incluso mimarlo hasta que se quedara dormido. En el campo de batalla siempre iba a la delantera y no permitía que un enemigo se le acercara menos de 2 metros… Seguramente todo eso ayudó a que los niños no murieran. Matthew no puso evitar sentirse orgulloso de haber conocido al ruso. Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. "Gracias Iván" dijo casi en un susurro.

Las otras naciones lograron escucharlo, pero no se animaron a decir nada. Ninguno sabía qué estaba pasando por la mente del menor.

Alfred sintió lástima por su hermano. _Debe extrañar mucho al comunista, _pensó. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que alegraría un poco al canadiense…

oOoOoO

Después de haber visto a sus hijos, Matthew durmió un par de horas, hasta que Francis le llevó la cena… Amaba la comida que preparaba el Francés, sobretodo las crêpes. Últimamente se le antojaban mucho.

Realmente deseaba pasar sus últimos meses en casa de su papa. Pero debía estar en América… Alfred, Francis y Arthur se turnaban para pasar con el canadiense una semana cada uno. Para así, según el inglés, repartirse el "peso" entre todos.

_Debe ser horrible estar junto a mi, por eso todos me ignoraban… _aunque ya no era así. Su nombre y su nación era reconocidas como una muy fuerte capaz de iniciar una guerra de tal magnitud. Al menos dejó de ser un fantasma, invisible y olvidado por todos.

Esta semana debía quedarse con Alfred por lo que Francis se fue a medianoche. No le agradaba del todo la compañía del americano, pero seguramente era mejor que quedarse con Arthur.

-"Mattie!" Alfred se abalanzó sobre la cama, quedando encima del canadiense "Estas dormido?"

-"No, ya no" Matthew se refregaba los ojos, mientras se ponía los lentes que tenía bajo la almohada.

- "Hey, Mattie! Adivina quién quiere estar contigo todo el día los próximos meses"

-"Francis?" Eso sería lo mejor, pensó.

-"Nop!"

-"Hmm… Tu, Al?"

-"Nop! "

-"Quien va a querer estar conmigo todo el dia? Todo el mundo me desprecia"

Alfred notó que su juego ya no le estaba divirtiendo a su hermano. Así que se acercó a la puerta y levantó algo del piso. Al ver al pequeño animal, Matthew saltó de la cama.

-"Kumakitchi!" Gritó mientras lo abrazaba.

-"Kumajirou" Corrigió el oso "Y tú quién eres?"

-"Canadá… Me extrañaste? Donde estabas?" Matthew dirigió su mirada a Alfred "Donde estaba?"

-"Haha! En Alaska. No soy el mejor?"

-"Si, Al. Gracias"

Habían pasado años sin verse. Cuando la guerra comenzó, Iván le prohibió a Kumajirou acercarse a su dueño, ya que en el campo de batalla se cargan armas, no osos. Además Matthew no quería que nada malo le pasara a su gran amigo, así que lo fue dejando de lado para evitar que lo hieran. Hasta que una noche, Kumajirou escapó al oír las primeras bombas que cayeron en Toronto. Después… no recordó cómo regresar y de alguna forma terminó en Alaska.

Ahora estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Lo tenía a su lado, acariciando ese suave pelaje… estaba a punto de dormirse pero el animalito comenzó a lamer su cara.

-"Que pasa kumi?" preguntó mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

-"Cachorro"

-"Hmm? Dónde?"

El pequeño oso se coló entre las sábanas y se acurrucó junto a la panza del canadiense. Matthew se sorprendió, Kuma nunca había actuado de esa forma.

-"Aquí" dijo el oso tocándolo con la nariz.

En ese momento, entendió que su mascota se refería a sus futuros hijos. Realmente era un oso muy inteligente, ya el hecho de hablar lo hacía superior a otros de su especie. Debía explicarle algo? Quizás tendría que adelantarle lo que le iba a suceder en unos meses…

-" Si…Kumataro.. . eh…" no sabía por dónde empezar.

-"Kumajirou" Corrigió "y quién eres tú?"

Quizás no era necesario decir nada.

-"Canadá."

* * *

Okey! Que les pareció? No es como el anterior pero... hice lo que pude :B

Grelli: Lamento llevarme a tu plomero u.u no entres en menopausia!

Yaku: Perdon por confundir tu nombre! T_T Espero que te guste mi historia :B

Blauen: Gracias por adoptarme! Ahora tengo hermana mayor! Quiero ver esa torre! Gracias por tus Reviews

Youko: Eh... doble personalidad? Oh My God! Gracias por llorar y por el Review n.n

Francis: AMO tu nombre! xD No te ofendas! Jajaja Gracias por avisarme lo de la repetición de la historia, sino ni cuenta me daba xD

Faby-nan: Gracias por tu Review! Aqui esta la conti, y prometo seguirla hasta el final _ Me mandaste un Barney! Sos la peor! Ahora si te voy a degollar con una papa frita BIEN aceitosa!

SilverDown: Perdón! Perdon! Perdon! Ahh que feo quedarse dormido frente a la pc xD Lamento provocarte pesadillas O.o

Deidi:Bienvenida a mis locuras e historias trágicas! Gracias por tu Review!Es más largo que mi Fic O.o Me levantaste el ánimo, asi que tu sugerencia será aprobada.

**Importante!** Este fic se termina acá xD Broma~ Eh... A sisi ENCUESTA! Como verán, damas y caballeros, tenemos un nuevo babie así que les doy a elegir entre 3 opciones, presten atención:

1. Tenemos una niña :D

2. Tenemos un niño (L)

3. Dejan a mi criterio el sexo, PERO! queda a mi criterio el destino del babie (Ojo con esta opcion)

Elijan con cuidado~

Recuerden que... si tienen sugerencias, sólo díganlo. Deidi pidió a Ucrania y eso tendrá! Así que digan lo que quieran!

Sigan dejando sus Reviews! Y Gracias por lo que me comentaron! El próximo Cap será más largo :D

Besos~


	8. Recuerdos dolorosos

Gracias a todos los que siguen dejando sus Reviews! En compensación pongo lo que ustedes piden... Este cap es bastante mas Angustioso que los otros xD Espero que les guste~

Continuamos charlando al final ;)

Hetalia es Mio! Solamente mio, en mis sueños.

Recuerden! Cursiva=Flashback

* * *

-"Eres hembra?" preguntó Kumajirou por séptima vez en el día

-"Que no…" a pesar de que no tenía otra cosa que hacer mas que hablar con su mascota, ya lo estaba fastidiando.

-"Entonces por qué-"

-"Basta, Kumakisha, ya lo expliqué"

-"…" el oso miró hacia todos lados, parecía buscar algo "Dónde fue?"

-"Alfred?" el animalito negó con la cabeza "Quién?" Kumajirou quedó en silencio por algunos minutos. Parecía estar pensando. Mientras, el canadiense se levantaba de la cama para estirar un poco las piernas, llevaba horas y horas durmiendo.

-"Rusia" dijo finalmente. Al escuchar ese nombre, sintió un dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza. Por qué tenía que nublarse su vista al recordarlo? Por mucho que tratara era imposible evitar las lágrimas. Pero Iván no hubiera querido que llorara por él, se lo había dicho la última vez que se vieron. Tenía que soportarlo.

-"E-El, m-murió" costaba mucho decirlo.

-"De qué?" el oso no entendía nada.

-"Lo mataron" dijo en voz baja

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque… así es la guerra" las lágrimas caían con libertad sobre su mano. Cerró los ojos, esperando que de esa forma cesara.

De un momento a otro, el agua que recorría sus mejillas detuvo su curso ya que Kumajirou intentaba sacarlas con su lengua.

-"Salado" dijo, hasta que su dueño lo envolvió en un abrazo lleno de cariño. Quizás en unos minutos olvide su nombre pero no podía negar que su mascota lo quería mucho.

OoOoOoO

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las 3 Am. Matthew estaba despierto, había dormido suficiente y a pesar de que ya había cenado, aún tenía hambre. Arthur siempre lo encerraba en la habitación con llave, pero Alfred no. Seguramente podría bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina, tomar algo y regresar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Se paró frente a la escalera y miró hacia abajo. Sintió vértigo, nunca le había pasado y menos a una altura tan insignificante. Pero en fin, agarrándose fuertemente del pasamano descendió hasta la cocina. No quería prender la luz para alertar a Alfred. Abrió la heladera y se encontró con decenas de hamburguesas… no había otra cosa! Maldijo al americano por tener una dieta tan poco saludable. No podía comer eso y tampoco podía cocinar, así que optó por volver al dormitorio.

En completo silencio dio el primer paso para subir la escalera, pero al dar el segundo sintió que algo (mejor dicho alguien) caía encima suyo. Una vez en el piso, se quitó el cuerpo de encima con desesperación.

-"Dios Santo! Hay un fantasma en mi casa!" El americano comenzó a gritar mientras corría hacia la cocina.

-"Al, soy yo-" Al prenderse las luces, el canadiense se encontró a su hermano apuntándolo con un arma. "Maldición, Alfred! Suelta eso, no soy un fantasma, soy tu hermano" instintivamente, Matthew levantó los brazos, temblorosos por la escena.

-"Huh? Y… qué haces aquí! No me digas que ibas a escaparte!" Alfred bajó el arma y la guardó en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

-No! Yo… este… bueno… me muero de hambre, bajé a buscar algo pero… solo hay hamburguesas y… Que haces? Alfred se había acercado y con su mano palpaba la nuca del menor.

-"Ow, te lastimé, te duele?" Matthew se sorprendió, a su hermano nunca le había importado si estaba lastimado o no, casi siempre el canadiense lo visitaba lleno de heridas provocadas por Cuba u otras naciones que los confundían. Pero nunca vio a Alfred preocuparse por él de esa forma tan afectiva.

-"No, no duele. Estoy… acostumbrado" Matthew sonrió mientras que Alfred se alejaba hacia la heladera. "A propósito… Qué haces aquí a esta hora?" preguntó.

"Haha! Siempre me da hambre a esta hora, así que tengo muchas hamburguesas aquí" el americano sacó tres paquetes y se sentó a engullir su comida chatarra.

-"Al, te molesta si cocino unos panqueques? Puedo prepararte algunos si quieres."

-"Hey! No, no, no. Yo debo cuidarte, así que yo los prepararé. Mientras cocino, toma uno de mis Bigmacs" Alfred comenzó a batir muy rápido mientras reía con fuerza. Era raro verlo cocinar, pero la verdad no lo hacía nada mal.

Matthew tomó la hamburguesa pero sintió nauseas con tan solo verla. El aroma de la comida que se estaba preparando era muy dulce. En momentos como esos, el canadiense pensaba que a veces su hermano llegaba a ser muy atento. Tenía muchos defectos pero eso no opacaba sus virtudes. No por nada era la gran potencia mundial…

Ambos hermanos devoraban sus respectivas comidas con mucho entusiasmo a pesar de ser las 4 de la madrugada. Alfred hablaba con la boca llena mientras el canadiense se limitaba a asentir como si lo estuviese entendiendo. Hasta que el americano apartó a un lado su bebida para hablar seriamente.

-"Hey, bro… Quería pedirte disculpas por… ya sabes… por todo" su expresión era seria y un poco nostálgica. "Emm… Seguro me odias pero, bueno, eres mi hermano y… te quiero mucho… aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, eres muy importante para mi y sabes que es verdad"

-"Al… si me lo hubieras dicho alguna vez quizás… no hubiera… me entiendes." Matthew apoyó el tenedor en el plato y lo miró a los ojos "es un poco tarde."

-"…" el americano no sabía que responder, estaba claro que no podía enmendar siglos de daños con tan solo una disculpa. "Lo lamento… pero… no tendrías que haber reaccionado así"

-"Y qué tendría que haber hecho?"

-"Pues… Hablarlo conmigo, no confías en mi?"

-"hmm… tu nunca escuchas" lo de la confianza era mejor no responderlo. "N-No sabes como fue todo" comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió aquel día…

_Todo había marchado como de costumbre, en la reunión nadie le prestó atención, Alfred y Arthur peleando, Ludwing absteniéndose de comenzar a gritar con el italiano colgando del cuello y el resto de las naciones reunidas de a pares o en grupos. Matthew, como siempre, se sentó al fondo de la habitación para evitar que alguien lo golpeara por accidente o se sentara sobre él._

_Kumajirou estaba a su lado, preguntando constantemente su nombre. Era un día común y corriente aunque… 1° de julio… se suponía que alguien lo saludaría. Pero nada… ni siquiera un 'buen día'. Realmente era invisible._

_Al terminar la reunión se acercó a su "familia" que estaba hablando en voz baja. Ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia del canadiense, así que continuaron hablando._

_Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar a Francis decir "se va a sorprender cuando vea qué linda fiesta de cumpleaños preparamos" Se alejó lentamente de ellos con una sonrisa… por fin se habían acordado. Si querían darle una sorpresa, no iba a arruinarla._

_El resto de la tarde y la noche esperó junto al teléfono que alguien lo llamara. Estaba emocionado. Nunca antes había festejado su cumpleaños junto a su familia. Cada tanto se acomodaba el cabello en el espejo e incluso limpiaba sus gafas para verse mejor frente a los invitados._

_Las ansias lo estaban matando. Habían pasado varias horas y el día estaba a punto de terminar, pero el canadiense no perdía las esperanzas de que en algún momento entrarían por su puerta con un gran pastel y quizás algún obsequio. No importaban los regalos, el hecho de que se hayan acordado inundaba de alegría su corazón. Pero… el reloj se había pasado de la medianoche._

_-"Quizás creyeron que es el 2 de julio" dijo en voz alta mientras acariciaba al osito._

_-"Quien eres?"_

_El canadiense no contestó, estaba pensando en que, tal vez, su mente le jugó una broma y lo que escuchó no fue más que una alucinación. Probablemente el deseo de que alguien lo recordara lo llevó a imaginar cosas… Pero la voz del Francés fue muy clara. No estaba loco! Realmente estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa!_

_El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era raro que alguien lo llamara y más a esas horas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Quizás…_

_-"Hola?"_

_-"Hey! Mattie! Dónde estas?" Alfred sonaba muy alegre y en el fondo había un gran murmullo._

_-"En mi casa, por que?" las risas de Arthur y Francis resaltaban de la multitud._

_-" Que aburrido, bro! No vienes a la fiesta?"_

_-"eh… Que fiesta?" si era una sorpresa se supone que no debería decirlo._

_-"Es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Somalia, no me digas que lo olvidaste! Enviamos un mail a todas las naciones"_

_Matthew quedó sin habla, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, todo su cuerpo temblaba como nunca. De su mano se resbaló el celular que al caer al piso, se desarmó en pedazos. Su mano seguía sosteniendo el teléfono imaginario, mientras las lágrimas se encimaban para salir a gran velocidad y en gran cantidad. Poco a poco, bajó su mano hacia su corbata para aflojarla un poco. Tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Alfred no había inhalado una gota de aire. Cuando por fin necesitó oxígeno, comenzó a hiperventilarse. Sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto. Pero eso no pasó, como hubiera deseado morir en ese instante. Dejar de pensar, de sentirse tan olvidado, tan solo, tan… miserable._

_Se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a llorar, primero se escucharon unos ahogados sollozo que se fueron intensificando hasta acabar siendo gritos escuchados por nadie. Kumajirou se acercó, nunca había escuchado la voz de su dueño hacer eco de esa forma tan lastimosa. Estaba algo preocupado. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el canadiense se levantó bruscamente y abrió la puerta_

_-"Vete Kumajirou" El animalito quedó sorprendido, su dueño había recordado su nombre. "Vete lejos, déjame completamente solo, como se supone que debo estar" el oso no registró lo terrible de la oración y solo obedeció._

_Matthew cerró la puerta con furia y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba decidido a poner fin a todo, era suficiente sufrimiento. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio aguantaría eso por mucho más._

_Tomó su arma, hacía años que no la usaba, se preguntó si aún funcionaba. Apuntó a una foto que estaba sobre su mesa de noche en la que se encontraba toda la familia junto a la Torre Eiffel. Jaló del gatillo volando el retrato en mil pedazos. Evidentemente aún funcionaba._

_Se sentó en su cama y sin pensarlo mucho colocó el arma en su cabeza y jaló del gatillo, pero nada. Repitió la acción pero… nada. Maldijo su suerte por no haber probado el revólver en sí mismo. De ser así ya no estaría sufriendo. No tenía balas, era todo. De un cajón sacó un par hechas de plata. Colocó una, no necesitaba más. _

_Puso el arma sobre su cabeza pero no podía jalar el gatillo. Mientras más pensaba, más se arrepentía y no quería eso. Quizás jugando a la ruleta rusa sería más "divertido". Giró el tambor y jaló el gatillo frente a sus ojos… nada. Lo volvió a hacer frente a su corazón… nada. Una vez más sobre su sien… nada. Abrió la boca y puso allí la punta del arma, jaló el gatillo… nada. Lo puso de forma trasversal sobre su cuello… nada. _

_Bien… 6 tiros, una bala, 5 intentos fallidos. La próxima era la vencida._

_-5_

_-4_

_-3_

_-2_

_-1_

_-Riiiiing!- El canadiense soltó el arma al escuchar el timbre. Maldición! Nunca tenía visitas y justo en ese momento? Bajó las escaleras, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, todo su cuerpo aún temblaba por el miedo y la impotencia. Abrió la puerta._

_-"Gilbert?"_

-"M-mattie! Estas escuchando? Lo lamento, de verdad. No llores" el canadiense tocó su mejilla, tantos recuerdos de un momento tan horrible hicieron caer sus lágrimas.

-"Maldición, Alfred! No hay un solo recuerdo relacionado contigo que no me haga llorar! Que tengo que me odias tanto?" cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Alfred se preocupó. Había escuchado que, durante el embarazo, las mujeres se ponen más sensibles. Pero Matthew no era mujer, no pensó que lo afectaría así. "P-Perdón"

-"Noo! NUNCA te voy a perdonar!" Eso fue lo último que dijo el canadiense antes de correr hacia su habitación, acostarse en su cama y cubrir su cabeza con la almohada.

-"¿ POR QUÉ TE HICE CASO, GILBERT!"

* * *

Les gusto? :D Muchos querian saber como se desató la guerra... como se conocieron... Que pasó antes, asi que en los próximos Caps, voy a ir matizando con recuerdos.

Tengo un pequeño problema! Jajaja,

no se el nombre de Ucrania xD Leí un par de fics, pero usan todos nombres distintos! My god!

En cuanto a la encuesta, esta peleada la cosa. A muchos le da lo mismo. Solo aclararé la opción 3...eh... será muy trágico... pero MUY trágico, ni a mi me gustaría hacerlo _ captan la onda? Pero si son tan crueles como yo, sean libres de dejarlo en mis manos (pero no lo recomiendo)

Youko: La primera en comentar! Con tu doble o triple personalidad! Ah Prusia~ aparecerás, harás mi fic más Awesome xD Hey! Elije... Niño o niña?

Blauen: Hermanita Mayor :B Gracias por comentar~

Grelli: Noo... deja a Rusia que descanse en paz... T_T

Jeanne: Oh My God! Estas en Canada! EN CANADÁ! es genial, verdad? Awww Que envidia xD ... Ehh... que es cameo? Sorry pero no capté. Aunque ahí esta prusia :B

Faby-nan: Nombré a Cuba (? Jajaja, por ti baby e.e PruCan... solo un poquitito... xD Me mandas un ruso asesino eh! Despues de torturarme con Barney! Hum... Mataré a Prusia para mandartelo en pedazos, muahaha xD

Younaa: Ay! Me sonrojé por todo lo que me dijiste. Me subiste el autoestima... Jajaja. Gracias por animarte a decirme lo que pensabas, se valora y mucho ;) Sigue comentando y dandu tu opinion, entre todos construimos el fic xD

Francis: Bonjour Frances xD Perdón, Gracias por tú review y tu voto. Más incesto eh... Hum ~ UsaxCan oh my god! hiciste que se me ocurrieran cosas xD a ver si las escribo...

Es todo... 50 Reviews! Soy la persona más Feliz de Latinoamérica! xD Gracias, chicos, a todos por segui reviewando. Siempre me pregunto... Tendré gente anónima leyendo? Juu... hace un par de dias activé la función de anonimo asi que cualquiera puede decirme lo que piensa. Si hay alguien que es anonimo deje un signo de Almiración y sentiré que mi corazón explote :D Genial, no?

Graxieee!


	9. Consejo

_Oh My God~ Uno más y llego a los 60 Reviews! Es demasiado emocionante *Llorando de alegría* Gracias! Gracias! Aca les dejo la Actualización :D Hey! Son crueles, eh! No me dejen el destino de los niños por favor... T_T_

_Don´t Own Hetalia _

_Ahh~ Aclaración importante: Lo que está en cursiva es un Flashback (la mayor parte del cap) Diferencien bien las letras :P_

* * *

-"Bonjour cumpleañero"- saludó el prusiano con un fuerte aroma a alcohol. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su desequilibrio era notorio.

_-"Lo r-recordaste"- susurró el menor aún con lágrimas. Estaba realmente sorprendido y más cuando Gilbert le ofreció una rosa como regalo. Era de un rojo intenso, estaba algo marchita y mojada por la nieve, pero no había recibido una en muchos años._

_-"Claro… vine a honrarte con mi genial presencia" Comenzó a reír mientras entraba a la casa del canadiense y se sentaba en el sillón. Matthew cerró la puerta y se quedó parado frente a la misma con los ojos cerrados._

_-"Por qué lloras y… por qué estas solo?" Gilbert se recostó en el sillón, estaba mareado._

_-"Cuánto bebiste?"- preguntó seriamente._

_-"Jaja. Algo así como 6 cervezas. Sabes que no es mucho"_

_-"P-por qué no estás en la fiesta de Somalia, como los demás?"_

_-"Ah, pues, soy demasiado genial para eso. No quiero opacar a la pequeña, además el idiota de tu hermano no quiso invitarme…" Matthew miró a su invitado con algo de lástima, en el fondo el prusiano se sentía mal por no haber sido invitado. Seguramente por eso bebió hasta esas horas._

_-"Alfred olvidó invitarme, otra vez"- su voz se estaba quebrando de a poco._

_-" Y por eso lloras? Vaya estupidez. Eres muy awesome para ellos. No tanto como yo, pero te acercas" el prusiano sonreía cada vez que hablaba de su increíble persona._

_-"También olvidaron que hoy es mi cumpleaños, otra vez"_

_-"…"_

_-"Quiero suicidarme" confesó mientras apoyaba su frente contra la puerta._

_-"No hablas en serio" Gilbert se levantó del sillón, mirando al menor con preocupación._

_-"Iba a disparar pe-pero el timbre… tu…" no pudo continuar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus manos cubrían su rostro y sus sollozos inundaban la habitación. Gilbert se acercó a él, había entendido lo que pasó y agradeció el haber llegado a tiempo. _

_Se puso a la altura del canadiense y lo abrazó."No es nada awesome verte llorar". El menor correspondió al abrazo. Se agarró fuertemente del prusiano como si temiese perderlo. Se sentía tan bien ser abrazado, ser visto… _

_Ambos eran amigos, pero no se veían mucho. En las reuniones era raro encontrar a Gilbert, ya que no representa a un país actual. A veces, hablaban en las fiestas antes de que Prusia comenzara a beber hasta perder la conciencia. A decir verdad, se conocían poco pero lo suficiente como para saber que tenían mucho en común._

_-"Maldito Alfred! Ahora si me va a conocer, juro que lo voy a –"_

_-" Gilbert… no es él el problema… todos me…" iba a decir 'Odian´ pero eso no era verdad, lo cierto era que nadie lo veía, no era nada para nadie "…Olvidan"_

_-"…" _

_-"Es mi culpa, no hablo mucho ni muy alto, siempre me alejo del grupo y no soy tan divertido como Alfred… Me cansé de intentarlo… Nunca me reconocerán como una buena nación"_

_-"Son unos idiotas. No ven lo bueno de ti. Eras la persona más dulce y amable que conozco… Que injusto…" Gilbert se separó y miró al canadiense a los ojos "Yo en tu lugar los haría pagar… a todos. "_

_-"C-como?"_

_-"Es muy sencillo… Cuando alguien te teme, te escucha y te respeta. Puedes asustarlos. No tienes armas nucleares?"_

_-"N-no me gusta la guerra"_

_-"Pero vamos, Alfred no podrá olvidarte después de una bomba. Seria Genial!"_

_-"Trudeau no quiere armas nucleares."_

_-"Hmm? No esta muerto?"_

_-"Si, pe-pero…"_

_-"Yo te ayudo. Puedo ser tu aliado."_

_-"No. No voy a lastimar a nadie."_

_-"Ibas a lastimarte a ti mismo, Birdie… en serio querías… dispararte?"_

_El menor asintió, se levantó con ayuda de Gilbert y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando el prusiano entró en la habitación quedó paralizado. El piso estaba cubierto de vidrios y sobre la cama revuelta se encontraba el arma. La tomó con cuidado y la guardó en el cajón. Con una seña invitó al canadiense para que se sentara a su lado._

_-"Nunca vuelvas a intentarlo… Si alguien te hace sufrir, que pague esa persona. Prométeme que me vas a hacer caso"_

_-"…" Matthew miraba el piso, realmente alguien se preocupaba por él. "Lo… lo prometo" dijo suavemente._

_Prusia se acercó más y lo envolvió con sus brazos, depositó un suave beso en su frente. Para Matthew todo eso era muy cálido, nunca se sintió tan contenido. Lentamente Gilbert se acercó hacia sus labios y los rozó esperando una respuesta por parte del menor. Un gran sonrojo invadió la cara del canadiense, nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con alguien. De pequeño, Francis lo besaba de forma paternal (o eso quería creer) pero esto era diferente. Gilbert volvió a rozar sus labios y esta vez Matthew correspondió uniéndolos con fuerza. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. _

_Sus bocas comenzaron a moverse delicadamente, sus cuerpos lentamente fueron cayendo sobre la cama. Matthew abrió su boca, permitiendo la invasión del prusiano. Sus lenguas se saboreaban unas a otras. Lo que había comenzado como un simple y dulce beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado. Gilbert daba suaves caricias sobre el pecho del menor hasta que introdujo su mano por debajo de su ropa y comenzó a sentir la piel de su abdomen. Con tranquilidad subía su remera. Por otro lado, Matthew disfrutaba de cada movimiento, su cuerpo ardía, el calor lo estaba sofocando. Estaba temblando, la verdad era que no deseaba entregarse de esa forma con alguien que no conocía del todo, que estaba ebrio y él mismo después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero nadie más querría estar con él de esa forma (No nombremos a Francia) así que ya no importaba. Solo se dejaba hacer._

_Se escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte del canadiense cuando Gilbert se posicionó entre sus piernas (N/A: Tenían ropa!) y movía sus caderas como si estuviera en pleno acto sexual. Inconscientemente Matthew hizo lo mismo. La nueva posición le permitió al prusiano sentir el pecho del más joven con ambas manos…_

_-Riiiiing!_

_Matthew rompió el beso al escuchar el ruido del timbre. Quien podría ser a esa hora, en ese momento? Pero Gilbert no se movió, continuo besando el cuello del menor, dejando marcas a su paso._

"_Ah~ Gilbert, la puerta…"_

"_No vayas"_

"_P-pero… ah… puede ser importante" Gilbert lo soltó y se sentó en la cama con una expresión claramente frustrada. Mientras, Canadá bajaba las escaleras acomodándose la ropa para atender a quien estuviese fuera. Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue inmensa._

_Rusia estaba parado allí, bajo la nieve, con Kumajirou en brazos. Tenía una sonrisa propia de un niño de 10 años._

_-"Quien eres?" preguntó el pequeño animal._

_-"Rusia… es que tienes Alzheimer?" Contestó el ruso sin dejar de sonreír._

_-"Que… Que haces aquí , Rusia?" preguntó Matthew._

_-"Este osito es tuyo, da?" dijo entregándole al animal._

_-"Cómo sabias?"_

_-"No recuerdas? El otro día te golpee por accidente, te confundí con el idiota de Alfred y me gritaste. Allí vi que tenías al oso. Por cierto, Perdóname, da?"_

_-"Me- me recuerdas porque te grité?" si era así entonces Gilbert tenía razón. Los otros te consideran cuando eres agresivo, cuando gritas o golpeas._

_-"Da~ aunque tampoco podría olvidar una cara tan bonita" Esa sonrisa nunca se borraba de sus labios._

_-"E-En serio?" nuevamente se sonrojó. El país más grande del mundo se acercaba a su puerta a pedirle perdón, traerle su mascota de vuelta y decirle que su cara era bonita. Realmente estaba pasando? Quizás perdió la ruleta rusa y estaba agonizando._

_-"Interrumpo algo, no?"_

_-"eh?"_

_Iván se acercó y con su dedo marcó el contorno de una de las marcas dejadas por el prusiano en su cuello unos minutos atrás. Luego subió su mano hacia su rostro y comenzó a quitar sus lágrimas._

_-"Lloraste… Alguien te está lastimando?" Su sonrisa se borró, parecía preocupado._

_-"No,no. Solo… eh… Gracias por traer a Kumikichi"_

_-"Da~"_

_Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos._

_-"Eh… no estás en la fiesta?" Matthew rompió el silencio. Ante la pregunta el ruso negó con la cabeza._

_-"Tu hermano me invitó pero en la puerta puso un cartel que decía 'prohibida la entrada a comunistas' y allí encontré a Kumajirou entonces decidí traerlo"_

_Matthew parpadeó un par de veces, era una historia extraña " Pero… Ya no eres comunista, o si? Y Kumi cruzó el atlántico en 2 horas?"_

_-" De acuerdo… Encontré a Kumajirou cuando venia hacia aquí…y…si,lo soy"_

_-"Co-comunista?" la situación estaba un tanto incómoda. Ambos parecían querer cambiar de tema, sobretodo Rusia._

_En ese momento, Gilbert bajó las escaleras mirando con fastidio al ruso, que, al verlo bajar sonrió de lo más amable. _

_-" Que Hace él aquí?" Gilbert parecía irritado._

_-"Vino a… devolver a Kumatuchi" Matthew sonreía un poco._

_-"Hmm? Creí que venía por tu cumpleaños"_

_Los tres quedaron en silencio. La expresión del canadiense pasó a ser una más depresiva. Los otros dos observaron el cambio con lástima._

_-"Haré Café" sugirió Gilbert, yendo a la cocina. Después de beber tanto, el café era lo único que podía despabilarlo un poco._

_-"Fe-Felicidades" Iván nunca tartamudeaba, la situación lo puso nervioso. Debió haber sabido que el canadiense cumplía años. "Lo siento" Dijo en voz baja._

_-"Estoy acostumbrado…" nuevamente esa sensación de tristeza lo invadía. Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. _

_Al notarlo, Iván comenzó a buscar algo en su abrigo y de uno de los bolsillos sacó un pañuelo blanco con un girasol bordado en una de las esquinas. "te lo regalo" dijo extendiendo su mano "puedes usarlo cada vez que sientas que necesitas llorar"_

Matthew se levantó de la cama y tras revolver todas sus cosas, de una pequeña caja sacó el tan preciado pañuelo que estaba exactamente igual que aquel día. Al igual que en su recuerdo, desdobló el pequeño trozo de tela y comenzó a llorar sobre él.

"Lo necesito ahora" dijo arrodillado en el piso.

"_Lo necesito ahora" Iván, al verlo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, esperando que de esa forma se calmara un poco. "Gracias…"_

_OoOoOo_

"Mattie… perdón, escucha… voy a pasar" Alfred abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermano en el suelo. Pensó lo peor y con desesperación se acercó para sacudirlo violentamente "Mattie! Que pasa? Estas bien? Mattie, Mattie…"

"Ahh Alfred! So-solo dormía" Con ayuda de su hermano se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama. Su espalda dolía demasiado, los mareos aún estaban presentes y sus ojos ardían por el llanto de algunas horas atrás.

"En el suelo?" el canadiense asintió. "Haha… cuando éramos pequeños solías dormir sobre ese oso" decía mientras apuntaba a Kumajirou durmiendo sobre la almohada.

"Hmm…lo recuerdas?"

"Haha… Cómo olvidarlo? Entre los 2 hacíamos enojar a iggy, recuerdas cuando…" Alfred contó una serie de anécdotas en las que el inglés terminaba con un ataque de nervios.

Matthew lo escuchaba mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Estaba cansado de tanto pensar y llorar. Con su preciado pañuelo fuertemente agarrado, su mascota a su derecha y su hermano arropándolo y hablando sin parar a su izquierda, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

-"...dijo que era lo más estúpido que había escuchado por-" Alfred dejó su relato, el canadiense parecía inmerso en un profundo sueño… "Lo lamento, Mattie. Entiendo que me odies y no creo poder cambiarlo, pero voy a hacer lo posible por cuidarte a ti y a mis pequeños sobrinos… se lo prometí a Rusia y ahora te lo prometo a ti."

Alfred besó su frente y acomodó su frazada. El sol podía verse débilmente por la ventana, así que el americano cerró las cortinas, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Matthew se removió un poco y susurró "Te perdono, Al…"

* * *

Hmm~Aquel que deje el Review n° 60 será mi consentido/a así que apuren. muahaha! Gracias a todos por todo :D 9 reviews en el cap 8... me siento re poderosa (?

Youko: Gracias por tu Review a vos y tu multiple personalidad :D

Hermanita: Gracias por dejarme la Info... Más adelante la voy a usar... Besos Sister :B

Grelli: Te invito a jugar a la Ruleta Rusa e.e

33 B (Anonimo): Jaja! mi sugerencia valió la pena... lo que me dijiste me hizo subir el ego xD No se si es bueno, pero Gracias, se siente tan bien *llorando de alegria* Gracias por tu Review! Fue hermoso

Francis~: D´mitrixCanada2 Oh my god, mi mente! En 10 minutos armé una pelicula Yaoi con estos dos D: y ni siquiera nacieron! Gracias por Reviewear

SilverDawn: No voy a decir qué parte de tu Review me dio una idea tragisisima, muahaha. Seguí Revieweando... así estimulas mi imaginacion *-*

Jeanne: seguís 10 Fics! Jajaja son una tentación eh! o tambien sigo varios... Gracias por seguir mi history desde Canadá! Que envidia!

Faby-nan: Los chocolates suizos hablandaron mi corazón... Ya no quiero Matar, por lo menos a ti, muahaha. Mujer! Vas a dejar en mi mente enferma el destino de dos dulces criaturas? _ Que cruel eres! Aqui hubo un PruCan... espero haber cumplido tus espectativas e.e Te mando a Prusiano hot...

Ai Braginski: Dios... me agregaste a todos los Favoritos... Gracias! Lamento haber asesinado a tu pariente :(

Es Todo~! Gracias por ultima Vez... Ahorita me pongo con la continuación... Besos a Todos!


	10. Dodo, l'enfant

Bonjour! Les traigo la continuación! Advierto que este cap no aporta mucho pero necesitaba hacerlo xD Hoy llovióen mi casa y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

_Lloviznaba. Matthew caminaba por un pasillo, llevando sus manos atadas a su espalda. Detrás suyo Francis lo inducía a caminar y a un lado Arthur lo llevaba agarrado del brazo. Por las ventanas podía verse el agua cayendo sobre el pasto. Aún era de día, aunque el cielo estaba gris algunos rayos de sol se colaban por las nubes. Hacía calor, que extraño. _

_No le resultaba sencillo seguir el paso del inglés. Su espalda dolía. Agachó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver su panza tan crecida. Tendría 5 o 6 meses. Quiso tocar, acariciar su vientre pero las ¿sogas? Se lo impedían. No se detuvo a pensar el por qué estaba atado tan fuertemente con una soga. Solo se miraba a sí mismo, sintiendo ternura por sus niños…_

_La puerta al final del pasillo fue abierta por Arthur, a diferencia de lo que pensaba no era una habitación sino que estaban fuera del edificio. Matthew pudo sentir las gotas de agua caer sobre su cuerpo, eran muy frías. No tardó más de un minuto en quedar completamente empapado. Siguieron caminando hasta quedar parados en medio de la nada, se veía un árbol a un costado…_

_Francis dejó de sostenerlo y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo. El canadiense pudo divisar a un par de metros un grupo de personas. Lo estaban mirando, formados en filas y cargando fusiles. Luego, sus lentes fueron removidos y su visión se nubló, pero las figuras aún estaban allí. Francis sacó un pañuelo y susurró unas palabras que no pudo entender para después vendarle los ojos._

_Todo quedó oscuro, los pasos del francés se alejaban, dejándolo solo frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. No era posible… aún no habían nacido sus hijos. Se suponía que iban a esperar. Francis no podía permitir que hicieran eso, verdad? Alfred también prometió cuidarlos…_

_Su cuerpo temblaba, sus lágrimas caían confundiéndose con la lluvia. "E-Esperen" su voz salió en un susurro, nadie podía escucharlo "Francis…Papa…ayúdame…No-no dejes que me lastimen…" estaba agitado. La voz del inglés resonó a lo lejos, tras un 'preparen', se escucharon las armas acomodarse. "A-Arthur, por favor… No quiero morir!" nadie parecía poder oírlo. Quería correr, pero no veía nada, quería quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos pero estaba atado, trataba de desatarse… pero era imposible. 'Apunten' el ruido del seguro de varios fusiles lo aturdieron. Realmente iban a disparar. "Haré lo que pidan, no disparen… Se los ruego... Iván ayúdame"_

'_Fuego'_

Matthew despertó de golpe. Estaba temblando, lloraba. Todo fue un sueño… una pesadilla. Dios, fue muy real. Todavía podía sentir esas cuerdas en sus manos, aunque no había nada. Un trueno iluminó la habitación seguido por un ruido infernal. Instintivamente cubrió su vientre. Llovía muy fuerte y a diferencia del sueño, hacía muchísimo frío. Miró alrededor como si temiese que en cualquier momento alguien disparara.

Otra vez un trueno se hizo presente iluminando el fusil que había usado Alfred durante su guerra de independencia. Al parecer lo había colgado como adorno en su habitación. La imagen del arma lo estremeció y hasta ahogó un grito al verlo. Se sentía desprotegido y vulnerable. Temía estar solo en ese cuarto, escuchando la lluvia y el ruido del viento. En noches como esa, Iván lo abrazaba y acariciaba hasta que se quedaba dormido… En realidad, todas las noches hacía eso… pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Habían pasado dos meses de su muerte y aún no podía soportarlo, quizás nunca podría superarlo. Su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, no parecía tener dos niños dentro suyo. Apenas podía sentirse 'algo' si se palpaba con cuidado.

"Ku-Kumakiro?" dijo en voz baja, pero el nombrado no apareció. Repitió el llamado un par de veces más pero no hubo respuesta. Seguramente estaba en el sillón de la sala.

Se sentó en la cama acomodándose los lentes. Aún estaba asustado… con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación, todo estaba oscuro y el ruido de la lluvia era insoportable. Debatió unos instantes entre bajar a la cocina, buscar a Kumajirou y volver o simplemente prender las luces y quedarse allí hasta que amaneciera. Y si alguien lo esperaba bajo las escaleras? Y si el amigo extraterrestre de Alfred lo lastimaba? O peor aún, si Alfred lo confundía con un fantasma. Prefirió no bajar.

Quedó en la puerta unos minutos, pensando. Que estupidez, Alfred no estaba allí. Francis estaba a cargo desde hace 2 días. Una nueva idea surcó su mente.

Sin hacer ruido entró a la habitación donde dormía el galo. Estaba inmerso en un profundo sueño. Se arrodilló frente a él, contemplando la tranquilidad con la que descansaba. Estaba sintiendo frío así que se acomodó lo más cuidadosamente posible a su lado. No quería despertarlo, pero el francés comenzó a removerse como si algo lo molestara. "Jeanne,non"

Jeanne d'Arc? Pensó el canadiense, probablemente soñaba con ella, pero por la expresión que tenía seguramente no era algo agradable. No podía dejar que Francis siguiera atormentándose por eso así que suavemente lo despertó.

"Mon Dieu!" exclamó de golpe "Matheu?"

El canadiense se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la frazada, como ocultándose del galo. Eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando su Mattie era pequeño y se asustaba con la lluvia.

"Te encontré!" Exclamó destapando al menor de un solo tirón. Tras decir eso el canadiense solía abrazarse a su cuello llorando y contándole su pesadilla o diciendo que le temía a la lluvia y la oscuridad. Después con suaves masajes sobre su pequeña espalda, el menor se quedaba dormido.

Francis se sorprendió cuando Matthew lo abrazó llorando… Todo era como hace siglos atrás solo que ahora su 'hijo' ya no era tan pequeño.

"Ya, ya, mon petit… no pasa nada" dijo mientras trazaba círculos en la espalda del menor, de una forma cariñosa.

"Fue muy horrible… papa… no dejarás que los lastimen, verdad?" un estrepitoso trueno los aturdió a ambos, haciendo que el canadiense se aferrara con mayor fuerza al galo. "Ayúdame, papa. No me dejes solo"

"Shh… ya pasó, nunca voy a dejarte solo… ya no llores." Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, gradualmente Francis fue arropando al menor y comenzó a tararear una cancioncita infantil.

"Dodo, l'enfant do" dijo Matthew, que ya estaba calmado "Nunca me impediste pasar la noche contigo si tenía miedo" susurró.

Francis siguió cantando de una forma increíblemente paternal.

"Dodo, lénfant do

L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Tout le monde est sage

Dans le vouisinage

Il est l'heure d'aller dormir

Le sommeil va bientrôt venir."

Después de tantos años aún recordaba la letra. El francés se sorprendió de sí mismo. Su pequeño ahora no tan pequeño se había dormido y parecía estar más tranquilo. En ese momento se sintió retroceder más de 200 años… si tan solo… no hubiera perdido contra Inglaterra…

* * *

Gracias por leer~ Me pareció tierno poner algo así, aunque no es un capitulo relevante… si no lo hacía podía fallecer O.o Cada día Francis me gusta mas (L) Lamento lo cortito.

Para el que quiera la letra traducida xD

Arrurú, niñito, arrurú. El niño pronto se va a dormir. Toda la gente es buena. En el vecindario. Es hora de irse a dormir. El sueño pronto va a venir.

**Tierno!** Jajaja Hora de los Reviews.

Lurker Anónimo! Sos el n°60! Bien por ti~ Gracias por dejar tu Review, Sugieres Yuri? O.o my eso es imposible! :o

Grelli: No jugaremos T_T No odies a Prusia xD es demasiado Awesome (? Aneika! Que nombre más bonito… es ruso?

Jeanne! Creaste una buena trama O.o Francis estaba soñando contigo xD Te mando un beso~

Youko… O.o Que hace Gilbert en tu Review D: si supieras lo que estoy pensando… muahaha

Italia: Gracias por sumarte a la Reviewada. Nunca es tarde! Bien por tu voto y lamento hacerte llorar ( aunque es mi idea) xD

Faby-nan: Gracias por tu Review, pequeña, Jajaja me alegra que te gustara! Prometo hacerte sufrir en venganza por ese funeral que me hiciste leer, que me partió el alma. Me las vas a pagar… en el próximo Cap. Muahaha

Hermanita :D Me encanta contar con tu Review incondicional *lagrimas de alegría*

Francis: Jaja Gracias por tu comentario xD Tu nombre te volverá una pervertida! Eso es inevitable…

Panlee: My God! Nunca me amenazaron con jalarme las patas O.o Jaja, Gracias por dejar tu Review

Grosella: Lamento Arruinar tu mente de esta forma T_T Gracias por tu voto femenino. Juju me parece que van ganando las niñas. También admito que soy fanática del Franadá pero tengo la capacidad de emparejar a Canadá con lo que sea xD

Andy: Dioos! Estaba escribiendo el título del siguiente Cap cuando me llegó la advertencia de tu Review! xD Sos el 70! Congratulations~ Recuerda que puedes votar por el Sexo (niño o niña) o la 3° opción que es poco recomendable :D Ahora si! Next Chapter!

Los Reviews Alimentan mi mente (L) Mientras más tenga, más engordo (? Así que comenten para poder rodaaar~

**Advertencia! El próximo capitulo va a ser largo… Quizás lo divida en 2 o tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar**

(Mañana empiezo la escuela de nuevo -.- así que eso puede retrasar mi trabajo o… puede acelerarlo xD )


	11. PreGuerra

Bonjour! Bien, tengo la continuación, la primera parte. A ver... es una especie de Drabbles, todos juntos xD Seria un pre-guerra. Traté de que no quede taaan largo pero ahora que lo subo tiene 2.300 palabras -.- no muy alejado de los anteriores. En fin... Espero que les guste, tengo mucho que decirles al final.

Aclaracion: Se darán cuenta, pero sino... esto seria una tremendo Flashback, PERO! no como los anteriores. Los otros estaban desde el punto de vista del personaje central del capitulo. Okey, esta vez, es un flashback omniciente desde ningun POV.

Hetalia no me pertenece!

Disfruten mis preciosos lectores~

* * *

Guerra

2/07/11~

-"Entonces… Gilbert tiene razón. Estaba pensando en una pequeña guerra entre Alfred y yo… Todos se enterarán y creo que soy más fuerte que él." Dijo Matthew. Gilbert se había quedado dormido por tanto alcohol y Rusia insistió en llamar a su hermano para que se lo lleve.

Los 2 países más grandes del mundo dialogaban mientras tomaban el desayuno. Al principio la conversación se tornó depresiva, sobre todo cuando el canadiense contó su experiencia de la noche anterior, pero después Matthew comenzó a mostrarse irritado y a mostrar su cansancio por el olvido de su familia.

"Da. Pero América tiene muchos aliados y es insistente… Inglaterra y Francia estarán de su lado"

"Puedo con ellos… Francis no es el mejor en la guerra… espero"

"Se meterán más, no podrás solo Matvey~"

"…"

"Puedo ayudarte…"

"E-En serio?" sonrió, con la ayuda de Rusia tendría un buen respaldo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle "A-A cambio de que?"

"Conoces a Groenlandia?" el canadiense asintió "Quiero la tierra. En realidad quiero el control del Ártico, da?"

"M-Mi país es parte del Ártico"

"da"

El canadiense lo pensó unos instantes, no muy convencido contestó "Hmm… está bien… creo." El ruso lo abrazó con entusiasmo, Matthew no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto afecto pero correspondió de inmediato."Debemos firmar un tratado, eh? Si no te molesta, puedo redactarlo" Iván asintió con su típica sonrisa… no podía esperar a firmar esa alianza.

OoOoOo

12/07/2011

"Que?" Rusia leía cada una de las cláusulas, estaba sorprendido por tantas condiciones.

"No-no es para tanto"

"Equidad? Hmm… Parece un matrimonio, Matvey~" El canadiense se sonrojó del todo. "Da~ seremos como la URSS!"

"Eso parece…" susurró. Su mirada se clavó fijamente en la lapicera que sostenía el ruso hasta que Iván firmó con mucho esmero. En ese momento el canadiense tragó en seco… esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

"Ya podemos atacar?" a Rusia le entusiasmaba la idea de destruir a Estados Unidos lo más rápido posible.

"Eh… Yo pensaba en… es-esperar un poco" murmuraba mientras leía la alianza, sobretodo la firma tan elegante y segura escrita en azul. "Podemos… conocernos mejor… si quieres" sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo más intenso. "y necesitamos armamento , preparación y un plan.…"

"Da!"

"Por cierto, Rusia… Feliz Cumpleaños"

OoOoOo

2/08/2011

"Estaba pensando… Gilbert dijo que podía ser mi aliado. Por qué no lo agregamos al acuerdo?" Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Iván rodeados de mapas, libros y otros papeles. El ruso dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de Vodka que estaba bebiendo y miró al canadiense pensativo.

"Nyet, tendríamos que cambiar el nombre y no quiero…" ambos quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo observándose el uno al otro

"… No es solo por el nombre, verdad?"

"Matvey… estas…" comenzó Iván con nervios

"Estoy?" Matthew seguía escribiendo

"eh… Que… Gilbert"

"No entiendo" dijo mientras cerraba el cuaderno y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

"Vi las marcas que te dejó en tu cuello…" el sonrojo en el rostro canadiense se intensificó por la vergüenza. Esas marcas quedaron allí por varios días y tenía que cubrirlas con una bufanda, pero no pensó que el ruso ya lo hubiera visto

"Y… por eso no-" fue interrumpido .

"Da" dijo de forma cortante.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó mientras acomodaban las cosas. Matthew no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho el mayor. Acaso estaba celoso? Si era así, seguramente sentía algo por él. La duda lo estaba matando, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus labios… quería preguntárselo pero no se animaba.

"I-Iván"

"Da?"

"eh… creo que… que volveré a casa"

"Entonces… nos veremos en la próxima reunión, da?"

"Da" ambos sonrieron con la respuesta, Matthew no era bueno para el idioma pero al escuchar esa palabra tantas veces, se estaba acostumbrando a decirla. A Iván simplemente le pareció encantadora esa pronunciación tan infantil. De a poco el ruso se acercó para besar su mejilla, mientras que el menor, al verlo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Los labios de Iván se posaron muy cerca de su boca. Sin perder el contacto, Iván tomó el rostro del canadiense entre sus manos y con un movimiento lento rozó sus labios con ternura.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del canadiense ante el contacto. Las manos de Iván eran muy cálidas, al igual que sus labios. Definitivamente era muy diferente a Gilbert, aunque el prusiano tenía su encanto. Matthew correspondió lo mejor que pudo y lo que los nervios le permitieron. Se saborearon el uno al otro por unos minutos hasta que Iván descendió hacia su cuello dejándole una marca de un intenso color rojo.

"Adiós, Matvey~" exclamó alejándose y con esa sonrisa tan dulce.

"N-Nos v-vemos…" respondió el menor antes de correr fuera de la mansión.

OoOoO

12/08/2011 (N/A: My Birthday :D)

"En serio, nadie nota que estoy aquí." En la sala de conferencias todos se encontraban discutiendo. Como siempre Alfred había tenido una idea estúpida y Arthur lo regañó, después Francis se metió en la pelea llevándose la mayor cantidad de insultos por parte del inglés y tras estar más de media hora observando la pelea, Ludwing se levantó e impuso orden para empezar con la reunión. La peor parte fue que a la hora de dar opiniones nadie escuchó el plan que tan ingeniosamente había formulado el canadiense para detener los efectos del calentamiento global. Habló 20 minutos, siendo interrumpido infinidad de veces por todos (especialmente su 'familia') y al terminar comenzaron a hablar de 'una presencia extraña' o 'un fantasma' o 'el final de una película de terror'. Matthew se dejó caer en su lugar, al lado del ruso, con un notorio suspiro de resignación a lo que su compañero respondió con una palmada en el hombro.

"Tranquilo Matvey, a mi me pareció interesante" Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio, mirando a Iván, incluso Alfred quedó sorprendido con una hamburguesa a medio comer.

"Quien es Marley-aru?" dijo el chino para romper con el silencio.

"Cielos Rusia! Tan solo te sientes para tener amigo imaginarios? Haha" Alfred sonreía a carcajadas y todos miraron al ruso como si estuviera loco. Las palabras del americano hirieron más a su hermano que a Iván. Aunque eso no significa que el país más grande del mundo no se haya sentido tocado.

"Kolkolkol" los bálticos se exaltaron al escuchar ese aterrador ruido y comenzaron a temblar.

"Haha! No te preocupes, Iggy también tiene alucinaciones"

"WTF? Son reales, imbécil! …" Otra pelea comenzó, pero esta vez el Alemán estaba saturado, así que no interrumpió.

"Matvey~ Quieres acompañarme a almorzar?" la sonrisa del ruso volvió a su rostro en un instante. Después de que el canadiense asintió, ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

"Ve~ Por qué se fue Rusia?" Todos miraron la puerta pensando lo mismo hasta que los golpes entre Arthur y Francis acapararon la atención del grupo.

OoOoO

25/08/2011

"Me gusta mucho tu país, Matvey… Es más cálido que Rusia y hay muchos girasoles" ambas naciones estaban bajo un árbol, recostados en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Hacía calor y la hermosa casa del canadiense llena de flores ofrecía una imagen única. Para el ruso era un paraíso, no le gustaba vivir rodeado de nieve la mayor parte del año. Eso le traía muy malos recuerdos… Sin embargo, estar allí con su Mattie sacaba sus mejores sentimientos.

Rusia se levantó y arrancó un par de girasoles, luego se sentó al lado del canadiense y comenzó a deshojar las flores encima suyo. Se veía tan dulce cubierto de aquellos pétalos amarillos que no pudo evitar besarlo con pasión. Matthew abrió los ojos sorprendido y correspondió abrazándose al cuello del más alto. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos estaba aumentando fuertemente… Iván no se resistió e hizo un amague para desabrocharle la camisa, pero la mano del menor lo detuvo y rompió con aquel maravilloso beso.

"I-Iván… no-no estoy listo, perdona" el nombrado se hizo a un lado mientras el canadiense se incorporaba, dejando caer los pétalos que tenía encima. "Que es esto?" Ante la pregunta y la expresión del menor, Iván no pudo evitar reír "Destrozaste las flores! Eres… peor que Kumajishty"

OoOoO

21/12/2011

"Matvey~" Estaban en la casa de Rusia con unos planos enormes, rodeados por todo tipo de herramientas. "Estas seguro que son los planos?"

"Claro que lo son! Es que… nunca armé una" el canadiense volvió a leer los elementos

"Mis bombas eran mejores"

"Ah si? Y por qué no las haces tu?" Matthew estaba cansado, la noche anterior se había infiltrado en la casa de su hermano para quitarle los planos de la bomba nuclear y resulta que no puede hacer una.

"Da~ Lo haré si quieres, pero no te enojes" después de que el canadiense susurrara un 'lo siento' Iván se levantó del asiento y se estiró "Eres tan lindo enojado… qué piensas?"

"Hmm hoy es 21…" Rusia asintió con curiosidad "El año que viene es el 'fin del mundo'"

"Matvey, crees en eso?" sonrió con gracia.

"No! Es solo que… sería genial atacar a Alfred ese día, imagínate el susto que le agarraría" ambos reían a carcajadas imáginandose a Alfred en un ataque de histeria por la profesía del 2012.

"Da~ Es una buena idea… has visto '2012'?" el canadiense negó "Quieres alquilarla?"

"Claro"

OoOoO

24/12/2011

"Ay Kumakittie… Odio pasar la Navidad solo…" la noche había llegado. Todas las naciones asistieron a la gran fiesta de Alfred. La música tenía un sonido tan fuerte que cruzaba la frontera canadiense y se escuchaba hasta la casa de Matthew. El rubio estaba solo, como de costumbre. No había sido invitado… seguramente Alfred lo olvidó… nadie lo había saludado, ni familia, ni amigos, ni Rusia. Era comprensible, ya que el ruso sí tenía hermanas que se preocupaban de él y pasaban las fiestas juntos. "Que envidia…" susurró

"Quien eres?" preguntó Kumajirou. Pero el canadiense no quiso contestar, esa conversación con el oso era una pérdida de tiempo.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, eran las 11 de la noche pero no había otra cosa para hacer. El timbre sonó indicando que tenía visitas. Eso era extraño… quizás Alfred había reparado en su olvido y quería invitarlo a la fiesta, pero al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue enorme…

"Matvey~" El ruso se encontraba frente a su puerta con un paquete en sus manos. Pero la imagen era aterradora…

"I-Iván" Matthew estaba aterrado, abrazada al cuello del nombrado estaba Bielorrusia con un aura más oscura que la de mismo ruso. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él cómo si quisiera matarlo. "Ho-Hola" Trató de sonar cortés.

"Hola~" Contestó dulcemente la muchacha que se encontraba detrás de los hermanos. Ucrania se estaba allí sonriendo con una canasta repleta de comida. "Si que eres igual a América" dijo con una sonrisa que se asemejaba mucho a la de Iván.

"Jaja, por desgracia… pasen" La familia entró en la casa. Rusia se veía incómodo con su hermana abrazada a él continuamente. El canadiense solo esperaba que en algún momento se despegaran… Si, si, estaba celoso, no le agradó para nada. Natasha parecía… estaba demente.

Su hermana mayor, Yaketerina, era realmente dulce y amable. Había cocinado y llevado mucha comida para pasar navidad. Era bonita, pero difícil mirarla a la cara. Tenía los pechos más grandes que jamás haya visto. Cada tanto se quejaba del dolor de espalda. La familia de Rusia era extraña, pero estaban juntos y parecían felices (incluso Natalia)

"3"

"2"

"1"

25/12/2011

"Feliz Navidad"

Definitivamente había sido la mejor navidad de su vida. Todo estaba delicioso, Rusia y Ucrania lo trataban con cariño… Bielorrusia… lo miraba, no era invisible! Y como si fuera poco recibió regalos. De pequeño Arthur olvidaba obsequiarle algo y Francis no siempre se acordaba. Hubo unos años en los que Finlandia pasaba por su casa pero parece haber perdido la dirección.

"Matthew… quieres pasar año nuevo con nosotros en mi casa?" preguntó Yaketerina con una gran sonrisa. El canadiense no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de contestar.

"Me encantaría"

OoOoOo

31/12/2011

"puedes verlos?" susurró la ucraniana en el oído de Matthew.

"Si, están allí… no te muevas" advirtió.

"Shh… nos van a encontrar"

"Merde, los perdí" Matthew salió de su escondite, seguido de Yaketerina. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que una bola de nieve impactó en el canadiense, volándole los lentes "Jaja… Corre Ucrania, déjame aquí...Salva tu vida" la dramatización propia de su hermano, sonaba divertido.

Yaketerina corrió hacia su casa mientras su hermana la seguía sigilosamente. Por otro lado Matthew buscaba sus lentes entre la nieve, había sido una guerra difícil y le dispararon antes de cumplir el objetivo.

"Invasión Rusa, da~!" Iván se abalanzó contra el canadiense tumbándolo en la nieve.

"No, no! Me rindo! " Matthew sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo blanco que le había regalado el ruso y la bandeó como si se tratara de Feliciano. "Ve~ " Ambos rieron a carcajadas recostados sobre la nieve, hasta que sintieron frio. Se dieron un beso muy corto (estaba Bielorrusia cerca) y se dirigieron a la casa.

"3"

"2"

"1"

01/01/2012

"Feliz Año Nuevo" las copas se alzaron y se abrió la primera de las 6 botellas de vodka para el brindis.

* * *

Mucha felicidad? Puede ser... la tragedia está proxima muahaha...

Hermanita Mayor~ no presumas tus vacaciones! Es mi primer fin de semana libre D:

Jeanne: Vi el video que recomendaste y me encantó! Dios que Familia más linda *-* Cada día amo más a Francis

Grelli: Me suena a niña el nombre xD o un niñocon tendencias Yaoistas O.o

Kari: Gracias por empezar a Reviewar, jaja tu voto ha sido registrado xD

Youko: No! con esa música no xD

Andy:Jaja, Te diré algo, la votación esta empatada, si no se decide en la siguiente ronda tu voto valerá doble xD ese es tu premio por el ser el 60 xD También puedes decirme que te gustaría ver en la historia y lo pendré... Sigue Revieweando n.n

Faby-nan: Sabes que me encantaria un gringocidio... jaja pobre maty, no se no se... Me gusta hacer sufrir a mi pobre canadiense. Mira que espero la continuación del funeral... sino tu cabeza aparecerá en el horno de tu casa (a 100°c)

Okey! RESULTADOS DE LA VOTACIÓN

Niño: 6 Votos

Niña: 6 Votos

Locura mía: 2 Votos

El voto no es secreto asi que: **Faby-nan y SilverDown **pasen al frente xD. Como ustedes eligieron la 3° opción tienen la oportunidad de elegir entre niño o niña... si no se deciden digan "Voto en blanco, su majestad" y el voto valdrá 0. Si alguien que no votó lo quiere hacer, aun tiene la oportunidad. Si en caso que siga el empate, se recurrirá al presidente de de la sesion (El reviewero n°60 xD) cuyo voto valdrá doble...

Capicci? xD

Por otro lado... Espero que lo que pasó en Japón se solucione pronto u.u La tierra del animé sufrió mucho y eso es muy triste. Yo rezaré para que esten bien y confio que se recuperarán pronto

FORZA KIKU!¨

Cambio y fuera~


	12. 01 07 12

Bonjour~ Por fin terminé la continuacion... Dios, como disfruté hacer esto xD fue tan... Francia (? Jaja desde ya, agregué Lemon... para la gente sensible que no quiera leerlo (Cofcofnadiecofcof) hay una advertencia antes de empezar la parte ¡hard baby! y termina con los simbolitos de siempre ( OoOoOo )

Capici?

Hetalia no me pertenece~

* * *

1/07/2012

Eran las 6 de la mañana, la luz del sol obligaron al canadiense a abrir sus ojos. Era el primer día del mes, su cumpleaños. El día más deprimente del año… decidió dormir un poco más pero Kumajirou se lo impidió. El pequeño animal subió a su cama con un cascabel en el cuello y al sacudirse el ruido fue aturdidor.

-"Que es eso Kuma?" preguntó acariciando sus orejas. Su pelo estaba especialmente suave y blanco ese día.

-"Feliz…" el oso tenía una flor en su boca, la soltó para hablar, pero olvidó lo que estaba diciendo. Miró hacia atrás esperando que alguien le diera letra, y así fue.

-"Cumpleaños" susurró Iván desde la puerta, que estaba entreabierta.

-"Cumpleaños, Matt-Cana…dá" el animal estaba confundido pero de todas formas su dueño lo abrazó y lo besó repetidas veces.

-"Yo recibiré besos también, da?" el ruso entró a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida. Era un desayuno más que abundante. Matthew quedó impresionado, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le llevó el desayuno a la cama… en realidad no estaba seguro si alguien había hecho eso alguna vez. En cuanto a la pregunta de Iván la respuesta fue un apasionado beso por parte del menor que se aferró de su pulóver para atraerlo más hacia él. De a poco, el ruso se fue acomodando a un lado del canadiense hasta quedar acostado en la almohada. Matthew estaba realmente feliz. La escena de los tres abrazados sobre las sábanas lo llenaba de alegría. Sin duda, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Después de haber estado media hora recostados, compartiendo abrazos y caricias el menor se dispuso a comer lo que le habían traído, aunque solo pudo terminarse la mitad. Iván lo observaba con una sonrisa que trasmitía tranquilidad. Cada tanto el rubio ofrecía pequeños bocados a su compañero que aceptaba con gusto.

"Matvey abrirá su regalo?" Iván sostenía un pequeño paquete color rojo con una cinta blanca que lo sujetaba . Matthew lo tomó y lo observó unos instantes… luego, con mucho cuidado desató el listón, que se deshizo al instante, y rasgó el colorido papel. El ruso no dejaba de sorprenderlo, en sus manos tenía una mamushka. Pero una muy especial…

Iván había pasado las últimas semanas tallando y pintando las muñecas (Con un poco de ayuda de Ucrania) y ahora el destinatario de su esfuerzo estaba sorprendido y hasta emocionado. Ojos violetas, cabello claro y una bufanda en su cuello; era Iván.

"Puedes abrirlo… todas tienen algo dentro~" Matthew escuchó las palabras del ruso y con cuidado separó a "Iván" por la mitad; no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar una mamushka igual a él mismo… los colores eran perfectos, anteojos, cabello ondulado y hasta aquel rulo rebelde estaban en su lugar. Hizo lo mismo que con la anterior y esta vez una audible risilla salió de sus labios. Yaketerina estaba allí, parecía estar cargando un rastrillo… su sonrisa tan amable y su expresión tranquila estaban perfectamente dibujadas. Repitió la acción, entusiasmado por ver que más había dentro… Bielorrusia, con sus ojos mirando levemente a la derecha, donde se encontraba el ruso. "Me-me esta mirando?" la expresión del ruso cambió a una llena de terror, lo que le provocó muchísima gracia al canadiense. Quedaba una, según había leído debía haber 5 muñecos para que significaran suerte…* Matthew abrió a "Bielorrusia" y con una expresión de ternura observó a un Kumajirou realmente hermoso, con su pelo totalmente blanco, sus ojos negros y el pequeño cascabel que llevaba puesto desde ese día.

"E-Es lo más hermoso que me han dado… Gracias" el canadiense no pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba muy feliz de tener a Iván a su lado

"Ucrania me ayudó un poco… No llores Matvey~" el mayor envolvió a Matthew en un fuerte abrazo. Su idea no era hacerlo llorar, pero parece que estaba sensible. "No te parece una familia perfecta?"

El canadiense respiró hondo para contestar "Me encanta… tu eres el que más me gusta" dijo sosteniendo la mamushka más grande. Matthew tomó el muñeco de su mascota y notó que podía abrirse, pero dentro no había nada. Iván notó la mirada de desconcierto en el canadiense al observar el vacio.

"Algún día podremos agregar más muñecos a la familia, da?"

"E-eso que significa?…" el menor posó su mano sobre el pecho del ruso, que le sonreía cálidamente.

"Te amo, Matvey…" Su respuesta fue un beso lleno de dulzura que duró unos cuantos minutos. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos no pudieron evitar acomodarse mejor entre las sábanas para seguir mimándose de esa forma tan cariñosa. Iván se quitó su gran sobretodo y lo lanzó hacia un rincón de la habitación. Después, lentamente se quitó su preciada bufanda, dejándola a un costado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Solo apto para mayores)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Te vez extraño sin tu bufanda" susurró el canadiense al oído del mayor que besaba su cuello con pasión. Las manos de ambas naciones se colaban en las ropas de sus compañeros, acariciando suavemente la piel del otro. Iván desvistió completamente al menor, no fue algo difícil ya que tenía muy poca ropa puesta, siguió besando su cuello, dejando alguna que otra marca y continuó dando indoloras mordidas en sus clavículas. Los brazos de Matthew envolvieron al peligris. Su sonrojo era más que notorio. No podía evitarlo, se sentía avergonzado de estar así frente a la persona que más amaba, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ruso que le demostraba su amor día a día. No podía hacerlo esperar más aunque en el fondo no se sintiera seguro.

Iván se deshizo de su propia ropa, dejando a la vista del canadiense todo su cuerpo. Era realmente… grande. Parecía tener mucha fuerza, sus brazos eran casi el doble que los del menor y su pecho estaba mucho más fornido. Matthew lo observó lo mejor que pudo… era la primera vez que lo veía así y la verdad, le gustaba. Con ternura pasó su mano por todo el pecho de Iván, examinándolo con una expresión de deseo y curiosidad. El ruso observaba cada reacción del canadiense, ya estaba totalmente excitado y se sentía tan bien la forma en que lo acariciaba que no pudo resistir más.

En unos segundos, Iván tomó el control, ubicándose encima y entre las piernas del canadiense, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder al beso que le daban con furia. Matthew pudo sentir las manos de su amante rodear con fuerza sus muñecas y presionarlo contra la cama. Ya no tenía aire, aquel beso lo estaba afixiando. Quiso moverse pero la fuerza del otro era más grande.

"I-Iván…" pudo decir entre gemidos."Me e-estas asustando" El ruso pudo notar la brutalidad con la que lo estaba tratando, por lo que movió sus manos desde las muñecas del canadiense hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del menor.

"Perdona, Matvey" se disculpó mas no dejó de besarlo en el cuello. Sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y comenzaban a frotarse. Iván movía sus caderas, desesperado por dar el siguiente paso. Matthew, por su parte, disfrutaba de las nuevas sensaciones, cada beso y cada caricia provocaban que un gemido saliera de su garganta. Esos sonidos solo aumentaban los deseos del ruso. Ya estaba en su límite. Sin soltar las manos de su amante, Rusia se posicionó frente a su estrecha entrada, pero antes de poder realizar el primer movimiento la voz del menor lo alertó.

"Me… me va a doler, verdad?" su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo. Tenía miedo que doliera y más sin la preparación correcta. Iván sabía la respuesta pero no quería herirlo. Reprimir sus deseos fue horriblemente difícil pero no podría perdonarse lastimar a su frágil Matvey en su primera vez.

Necesitaba algún lubricante pero no tenía, nunca se hubiera imaginado esa situación, aunque era lo que más deseaba… Tenía que pensar en otra opción lo más rápido posible, sabía que el canadiense tenía dudas y si se demoraba podría perderlo. Sin pensarlo mucho acercó sus dedos hacia la boca del menor. El mensaje fue claro, Matthew se ruborizó con un rojo intenso mientras lamia los dedos del peligris hasta cubrirlos con su saliva. La imagen excitaba al ruso de sobremanera, que se apresuró en remover sus dedos fuera de aquella cavidad tan húmeda para comenzar a prepararlo. Un primer dedo invadió al canadiense, se sentía extraño, como una molestia, pero al ingresar un segundo dedo, el dolor se hizo presente. Matthew arqueó su espalda, y más pronunciadamente al sentir el tercer dedo. Iván movía su mano dentro del menor de una forma frenética que no producía más que placer.

Matthew sabía que aquello no podría sentirse mejor, aunque también sabía que eso no era todo. Iván continuó preparando al menor mientras besaba su pecho hasta que su proprio cuerpo no resistió más ese calor que lo quemaba por dentro y decidió seguir avanzando. Por segunda vez se posicionó y dejó de besar al canadiense para mirarlo a los ojos. Notaba una mezcla de deseo y miedo… Iván acarició el rostro del menor y quitó sus lentes, dejándolos a un costado, luego besó sus labios al mismo tiempo que daba la primera estocada.

Matthew sintió un escalofrío al primer contacto, seguido por un fuerte dolor. Separó su boca de la del mayor para poder desahogarse con un par de gritos. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas y por la falta de sus lentes pero pudo notar una cierta expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Iván, quien optó por quedar quieto en el interior de su amante hasta que se acostumbrara.

Los sollozos del canadiense se fueron apagando y sus músculos se fueron relajando hasta que volvió a besar el cuello del otro, asintiendo a la pregunta que aún no se había hecho. El ruso comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Cuando encontró el punto en el que el rubio arqueó todo su cuerpo y gimió como nunca antes lo había escuchado, aumentó el ritmo que se hizo frenético y adictivo…

Cuando ambos terminaron, Iván se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando el techo, mientras recuperaban el aire. Estaban exhaustos, sudados y pegajosos, pero eso poco importaba, lo esencial era volver a respirar normalmente. Matthew extendió sus brazos hacia arriba para poder ver los moretones en su piel, sentía sus labios hinchados y podía asegurar la cantidad de marcas en el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando Iván notó las heridas que había ocasionado, se disculpó de inmediato.

"Eres un bruto…" murmuró el canadiense que intentó levantarse. Pero cuando Quiso sentarse el dolor lo obligó a volver a acomodar su cuerpo en la cama. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amante para poder descansar. Lo último que pudo sentir fueron las manos del peligris masajeando suavemente sobre sus moretones de forma protectora.

OoOoO

"Matvey~…. Despierta" Decía mientras sacudía el hombro del canadiense "Tenemos reunión."

"Hmm? No son a las 7 ?" porque realmente, toda reunión comenzaba a primera hora del día " ya son las 9, Iván."

"Es en Hawaii, Matvey. allí aún no son las 7"

"Tengo sueño~" Matthew acomodó su almohada y se recostó" Ademas ¿para qué? Nadie notará que estoy allí, tengo ausentes 20 reuniones que en realidad sí asistí. por qué no te adelantas?"

"y dejarte solo en tu cumpleaños?" Iván se sentó a su lado y siguió sacudiéndolo.

"Okey, okey… ya voy." Respondió bostezando.

OoOoOo

"No me sorprendería que nadie me felicite…" Matthew trataba de mantenerse serio pero podía notarse algo de tristeza en sus expresiones. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo de la sala de reuniones y todos al ver al gran Rusia retrocedían unos pasos y lo saludaban amablemente. Sin embargo, nadie parecía percatarse de la presencia del canadiense.

Por las ventanas podían verse las hermosas playas hawaianas, el clima era demasiado cálido y eso le agradaba a ambas naciones acostumbradas al frio extremo. Era raro para el canadiense vacacionar en la playa, solo lo hacía cuando Alfred lo invitaba (muchas décadas atrás) y no se animaba a nadar muy profundo. Temía ahogarse y que nadie se diera cuenta que necesitaba ayuda. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no vio a su hermano corriendo peligrosamente hacia él.

Crash! (N/A: se chocaron, no se si es la onomatopeya correcta xD)

El canadiense cayó de espalda al suelo amortiguando la caída de Alfred. Y como si fuera poco el café que llevaba se volcó de lleno encima suyo. Matthew gritó por la sorpresa, la caída, el peso de su hermano y el líquido que lo quemaba. Solo Iván pareció escuchar al adolorido canadiense y su furia aumentó.

"Kolkolkol" ese ruido… todos en la habitación se voltearon espantados al oírlo. Solo podía significar una gran pelea. Alfred trataba de incorporarse, también el café lo había quemado, pero parecía no ver al canadiense debajo suyo. "Sal de allí, maldito estúpido"

"Huh? Quién te crees para decirme eso! Soy un héroe y dueño de la isla, haha!" Matthew intentó quitarse a su hermano de encima pero le dio más prioridad a deshacerse del café que tenía en la camisa, además no era que su hermano lo estuviera asfixiando… soportar al ruso encima suyo aquella reunión, sin duda fue mucho peor.

"Estas lastimando a Matvey, kolkolkol" la paciencia del ruso se estaba esfumando.

"Marley? Tu amigo imaginario? Haha. Y que? Lo estoy aplastando o algo?"De nuevo se atrevió a tratar a su propio hermano de amigo imaginario y para burlar al ruso comenzó a dar palmadas en el ´suelo´ sin enterarse que en realidad golpeaba el pecho del canadiense.

Definitivamente hablar con Alfred no tenía sentido. Si no iba a moverse, debía sacarlo por la fuerza. No lo pensó dos veces , Iván sacó de su abrigo su preciada tubería y de un solo golpe noqueó al americano. Matthew se desesperó, no se suponía comenzar una pelea por algo tan absurdo, por lo que frenó al ruso de seguir golpeando. En ese momento todos dirigieron su atención hacia la persona que detenía a Rusia. ¿Quién es?, ¿De dónde salió?, es idéntico a América y muchos otros comentarios se escuchaban.

Tal como esperaba… Cuando se trata de guerra todos prestan atención a los participantes.

"Iván, stop! Recuerda, nada de violencia hasta ya sabes cuando…. Hey!" Era difícil convencer al ruso de bajar su arma por lo que Matthew forcejeaba para arrebatársela.

"Alfred! Idiota, que te he dicho de hacer estas estupideces!" Arthur había llegado a 'separar' a los que se estaban 'peleando' sin darse cuenta que no era Alfred luchando con Rusia, sino Matthew tratando de desarmarlo (en el sentido de quitar armas). Allí fue cuando el canadiense cayó en la cuenta de que su ex tutor lo confundió, de nuevo. Todo lo que sintió en ese momento se reflejó dolorosamente en su rostro. Iván lo notó…

"Kolkolkol… Parece que el inútil de América es así de idiota porque fue criado por un maldito imbécil… Suelta a Matvey! Now!" Todos quedaron en silencio, completamente aterrados, incluso Matthew. No se esperaba esa reacción. Arthur lo soltó casi de inmediato para darse cuenta que el Americano se encontraba en el suelo con su nariz sangrando. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada, era cierta su confusión y razonable su enojo. Nadie quiso volver a decir palabra hasta que Alfred se levantó con ayuda del inglés.

"Fucking commie! Algún día me las vas a pagar. Si sigues así la tercera guerra mundial será TU culpa!" el ojiverde trataba de calmarlo mientras lo conducía dentro de una habitación, aún así los gritos del americano podían escucharse "Por qué no peleas como se debe? Tramposo!"

Matthew miró a su alrededor a las demás naciones que comentaban cosas por lo bajo. A pesar de lo que había sucedido se sintió orgulloso al oír la voz de Japón diciendo:" Según internet, él es Canadá, el segundo país más grande del mundo ". No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

"Vámonos, Rusia. Deja que los idiotas tomen el té" por primera vez todos lo escuchaban y parecían mirarlo con respeto. Se paró derecho y caminó firmemente hacia la salida, seguido por Iván que aún cargaba su grifo. Una vez fuera, el ruso miró a Matthew a los ojos dispuesto a disculparse .

"Matvey, lo siento. No obedecí cuando pediste que parara, es que-" fue interrumpido por el menor.

"Lo notaste? Todos me miraron y sabían quién era! Y …fue Genial!" muy contrario a lo que había pensado el ruso, Matthew estaba feliz, satisfecho por lo que había pasado.

"D-Da?" ahora si estaba sorprendido.

"Oui!" se acercaron, deseaban besarse pero Matthew volteó y caminó por la costanera. Iván lo siguió confundido... Después de recorrer 4 cuadras alejadas del edificio el canadiense se abalanzó a besarlo, tumbándolo en la arena. La verdad, no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran en una relación con el ruso.

"Quieres pasar lo que queda de tu día aquí?" después de todo era el cumpleaños del canadiense.

"Claro… Si me hundo, me salvarás?"

"Da~ Moriré antes de permitir que te hundas"

* * *

Jajaja. Estoy tardando mucho en continuar el presente xD Necesito inspiración O.o Oookey! Que les parecio? merece Review?

JeaneSama! Gracias por seguir leyendo :D Me alegra que te gusten los Flashback porque pienso hacer alguno más, muajaja

Youko: Tu mensaje ha sido registrado... Piii

Andy: Jaja, gracias por seguir leyendo ;) Me alegra que te gustara el anterior... Lo de Japon, muy cierto.

Faby-nan: Esa es mi malífica idea, que ames a la pareja :D AMALOS! o freiré tu hipotálamo en vinagre, muahaha

SilverDown: Ay, ay! Que vagancia xD Tu voto fue registrado, Tu majestad está feliz de que sigas la historia xD

Grelli: Miercole, Sos la que más reviews dejó a lo largo de la historia... lo pensaste? eh? xD Gaciaas!

Hermanita~ Sisi leí lo de Hidekaz tomando te xD Gracias por tu Review :B

Kimiko: Gracias por tu review y bienvenida al reviewaje, ahora no podrás escapar (? Huyeee... Tu voto fue niño... dios querías un xxy D:

KariDei: Claaaro! esa era la idea, Hacer el presente aun más triste... Que cruel u.u

Francis: Mi pésame por tu internet limitado u.u Gracias por tu Review!

**Resultado de la encuesta:**

6 mujere

10 Varón + voto doble de Andy xD

Bien... el pueblo ha hablado... Ahora...

**Segunda encuesta. Bah, más bien sugerencia:**

Necesito que el público me diga un nombre de niño No! ruso. Repito... no ruso!... motivos: Ya tengo uno xD Así que tiren sus ideas y nombres favoritos, y queda a disposición de... jujuju a ver quien llega al review 100.

Es todo people, Gracias por leer... ~~~~~~~~~~~~(El boton azul/violeta lleva a un universo paralelo donde todos estan dementes)~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Guerra

Hello There! Por fin actualizo :D mejor dicho... por fin terminé. Es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora! Bue... aunque no es tan largo T_T Espero que lo disfruten...

Hetalia no es mio (8)

* * *

20/12/12

"Muy bien…" las últimas firmas del contrato fueron escritas. " A partir de hoy, entonces, somos el imperio Ártico, el más grande de la historia… blablablá… equidad… lo has leído?" preguntó Matthew,

"Da~ Eres uno con Rusia" exclamó alegre.

" En serio, podríamos decirle a Gilbert que se una." El canadiense no cambiaba de posición al hablar, simplemente permanecía mirando el New York Times. Era entretenido ver cómo la gente en USA se estaba desesperando por la fecha. Las iglesias estaban llenas, muchos cumplían los sueños de su vida y otros organizaban suicidios masivos. Los Americanos estaban locos.

"Prusia? Nyet! Ya no existe, Matvey."

"Pero Gilbert-" fue interrumpido bruscamente

"Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?" Iván nunca le gritaba, solo cuando hablaban de Prusia el ambiente se tensaba

"…" Debía dar explicaciones? No se podía lidiar con un Rusia enojado. Continuar con el tema solo traería una pelea que terminaría hiriendo a uno u otro, por eso prefirió continuar la lectura. Iván, al notar que estaba siendo ignorado se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomó una botella de vodka. Un vaso, dos, tres… la botella quedó por la mitad y la hubiera terminado de no ser por la voz del canadiense. "Iván! Suficiente… por lo menos hoy te necesito lúcido"

"Matvey… Ni que viviera ebrio…por cierto, cuantas bombas hay en América?"

" 25" contestó guardando la botella en su lugar "Si algo falla será tu culpa… Son tus bombas"

"Son impresionantes… no puede fallar." Era cierto, dedicó varios meses a la fabricación de armas, hasta logró obtener bombas de hidrógeno. "Ya veremos a medianoche"

21/12/12

"Ya son las 12, Matvey" ambas naciones miraban la Tv. Seguramente podrían ver en el noticiero estadounidense lo que suceda al detonar las bombas.

"en 5 minutos… Seguro Alfred está llamando a Arthur desesperadamente. Se me ocurre algo…" Matthew tomó su celular y marcó el número del inglés, mientras esperaba que atendieran, detonó todas las bombas… En menos de dos minutos los noticieros se llenaron de carteles rojos e imágenes de una ciudad completamente en llamas. "Si funcionaron" comentó en voz baja al ruso que sonreía ante lo que veía en la televisión. Después de unos minutos Arthur contestó el teléfono con la voz adormilada. Matthew sabía que no lo reconocería y su intención era simplemente retenerlo en el teléfono, así aumentaría la crisis de Alfred por no poder comunicarse con el británico "Good night… Telephone survey (encuesta)"

OoOoOo

Arthur acababa de hacer una extraña encuesta telefónica acerca del medio ambiente. Por qué llamarían a esas horas de la noche?. No tuvo tiempo de formular más preguntas u alguna respuesta, ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza. Se arrodilló en el piso, eso no lo alivió en lo más mínimo pero le daba ventaja para llamar al Américano. Presionó el n°1 del marcado rápido… pero no contestó. Lo que sucedía no era normal. Seguramente algo horrible le estaba pasando a su país. Cayó al suelo al sentir un temblor y un ensordecedor ruido muy cerca suyo. Ahora si no había duda… alguien lo estaba atacando.

El estado del británico empeoraba a cada minuto, su cuerpo temblaba y un espeso líquido color rojo caía de su boca por cada espasmo. Era más grave de lo que pensó. Mientras se retorcía el celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar, en señal de un llamado. _Quizás sea Alfred _pensó antes de contestar.

-Anglaterre! Estas bien? Vi el noticiero y…

-Qué? Que está pasando?

- E-Estan bombardeando Londres…

-…- quedó mudo alejando el celular de su oído –Pero quien?- susurró por lo bajo, aunque el francés pudo oírlo.

-No lo se, pero Amerique también fue bombardeada hace unos minutos.

-WTF?Pero quién es el enfermo! No pueden hacer esto sin previo aviso. Alfred está bien?- lo último lo dijo realmente preocupado.

- Tranquilo, Alfred estará bien. Él soluciona estas cosas muy rápido. Pero…hay algo mas… Arhtur…

- Dilo de una vez, idiota. Que pasa?

- Los aviones en tu casa tienen bandera canadiense.

-De donde?

-Canadá. Matthew. Nuestro hijo.

- Quee?- después de pensar unos segundos continuó - Pero si ese chico es tan... olvidable. Que está haciendo? Y no digas que es nuestro hijo porque no suena demasiado bien.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero…- de golpe el teléfono se cortó, dejando a un adolorido y confundido inglés que apenas podía mover sus brazos. En Francia, la torre Eiffel había caído de forma tan simple, que Iván no se preocupó de realizar ataques demasiados fuertes.

Francis, sintió una punzada en el interior de su cabeza y supo que también estaba siendo atacado. No se resistió ante el dolor y simplemente se desmayó sobre la alfombra…

OoOoOoO

-Matvey, no creo que sea bueno usar la bomba atómica ahora… es que… china…-

- Que tiene China?-

-No es tan mal tipo-

-Entonces tampoco ataquemos Alemania.-

-Matvey…-dijo con disgusto -Mandaré la bomba, pero me dejas Alemania a mi, da?-

-pe-pero…de acuerdo, pero espera que ellos nos declaren la guerra.- realmente no quería pelear con Gilbert, de alguna forma le tenía cariño…

-Bien… vamos por los nórdicos, da?-

-De acuerdo. Hmm... llevamos… armas?

-Da~ Vamos Matvey, eres bueno con esto-

-Finlandia primero, eh?-

Ambos llegaron a la casa del finlandés. Las noticias corrían rápidamente y el mundo estaba alerta por los incidentes en las principales potencias. Sus uniformes grises se perdían en la nieve, así como los uniformes verdes se mimetizan con el ambiente, el color claro permitía una menor diferenciación entre el hielo. Cada detalle estaba pensando y organizado con tiempo, solo faltaba esperar la reacción de las demás naciones.

Tino se encontraba hablando con Suecia por teléfono cuando la puerta principal fue derrumbada. Sin duda el ruso tenía mucha fuerza… De un momento a otro el finlandés se vio rodeado por los países más grandes del mundo. De alguna forma, pudo recordar el nombre y la nacionalidad del canadiense para pedir que no lo lastimen. Matthew sintió lástima por el rubio, irrumpir en su casa a esas horas de la madrugada para exigir la rendición y anexión del territorio debía ser un momento traumante. Pero en fin… así es la guerra.

Berwald había escuchado todo del otro lado de la línea, incrédulo ante los protagonistas de esa terrible persecución. Sabía que era el próximo y que si se resistía probablemente sería peor. Si ambas naciones habían detonado una bomba nuclear como si nada era obvio que podrían matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. El sueco esperó pacientemente la llegada de los enemigos, que tardaron un par de horas. En ese tiempo Berwald envió un mensaje a todos los miembros de la ONU informando quienes atacaban y qué habían hecho. La puerta no estaba cerrada. El ruso, el canadiense y un inconsciente finlandés entraron en la casa y mediante gestos indicaron al sueco hacia dónde ir.

-Ojalá todos lo hicieran tan fácil- Comentó Matthew mientras encerraba a las naciones nórdicas.

-Da. Quedan dos en la lista.- exclamó el ruso guardando el trozo de papel nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Groenlandia era el siguiente… Al llegar los árticos, se encontraron con un Erik un tanto depresivo, mirando la aurora boreal con melancolía. Parecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Volteó una vez para mirar a los ojos a quienes lo amenazaban pero luego siguió con su vista en el cielo.

El canadiense aclaró su garganta – Sabes quienes somos? Y sabes por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó sin dejar de apuntar al groenlandés, quien asintió.

-Eres Canadá… la nación más solitaria y olvidada del mundo. Eres hermano de América, se parecen mucho, pero no hablas ni la cuarta parte. Eres enfermamente introvertido. Nadie te escucha, nadie te ve. Cómo pueden quererte si pareces sólo un fantasma? Por eso haces esto, para que te tomen en cuenta… pero no terminará bien, no lograrás nada. No es más sencillo y pacífico terminar con tu propia vida antes que con la de otros?.-

Matthew quedó paralizado, no se esperaba eso.

-Y tú eres Rusia… casi tan solitario como Canadá, todos te abandonaron con el tiempo y ¿sabes por qué? Porque te odian, todos te odian. Eres sádico, infantil, agresivo y otras cosas propias de un psicópata. No me sorprende que hagas algo como esto. Tienes envidia y rencor, vives resentido y perseguido por tu pasado, recuerdas?-

-Basta- Iván sintió escalofríos con aquellas palabras tan frías y ciertas.

-La verdad duele, cierto? Puedo seguir…-

-Shut up!- Matthew no soportó las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, pero lejos de apartarlas solo quitó el seguro del arma – Si sigues con eso… dispararé-

-Olvidé que estabas aquí… es imposible verte camuflado en la nieve. Aunque lleves colores fluorescentes sería imposible verte, realmente eres el enemigo perfecto-

Bang!

Las palabras de Erik terminaron allí. El canadiense había dado un disparo certero… lo que decía el groenlandés había llegado demasiado lejos para soportarse. Cuando Matthew cayó en la cuenta de lo ocurrido, comenzó a temblar. No había asesinado a un humano cualquiera, era otra nación. Ya no había vuelta atrás ni arrepentimiento que valga, solo debía continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Mientras tanto el ruso observaba atónito al canadiense. No lo creyó capaz de semejante acción, pero si no lo hacía el rubio, él mismo hubiese jalado el gatillo. Lentamente se acercó a Matthew y con suavidad posó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Falta Alaska, verdad?- susurró el canadiense, volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, seguido por Iván que asentía continuamente.

Anexar Alaska fue de lo más sencillo al estar Alfred en pleno conflicto por los primeros ataques. Lo primero que hizo el americano después de enterarse lo ocurrido en todo el ártico fue convocar a todos a una reunión de emergencia. Realmente se lo esperaba de Rusia, pero de su hermano? Eso no era cierto, seguramente Matthew había sido engañado o estaba amenazado. No iba a creerlo…

OoOoOoO

La reunión de emergencia era realmente un caos, todos se encontraban discutiendo indignados y otros aterrorizados. Ser enemigo de Rusia era prácticamente un suicidio y si alguien había lastimado al canadiense, no lo recordaba… eso creaba incertidumbre en saber quien sería el siguiente. Era extraño que Arthur aún no llegase, siempre era el más puntual, seguramente se encontraba muy dañado como para asistir. Alfred entró en la habitación, tenía el brazo y la cabeza vendados, así como su ropa militar. Se sentó al frente, tosió como si tuviera gripe y comenzó a hablar. Tenía una pequeña disfonía, seguramente por todo lo que habría gritado durante el ataque.

El americano habló unos minutos, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. China era uno de los más afectados, simplemente miraba al frente sin expresión alguna.

-Entonces… lo mejor será que me haga cargo de esto y declarar la guerra a los países del ártico.- no había otra opción, cierto? Las demás naciones se miraron entre si, hasta que Alemania se levantó de su asiento.

-Entiendo que quieras ser el héroe, pero no podrás solo… creo que tendríamos que unirnos…

-Alemania, no creo que…- dejó lo que estaba diciendo para beber un poco de agua – de acuerdo- susurró finalmente. Cualquiera que lo mirara se daría cuenta de que el americano no deseaba que Alemania entrara en la guerra, pero si insistía, no iba a negarse.

A los pocos minutos, Francia, China, Australia y Japón se habían sumado a la declaración de guerra.

-Alguien más?- exclamó Alfred –Les aseguro que no será nada fácil y que nadie que declare la guerra saldrá ileso de ella- Todos lo miraron extrañados, no era momento de tirar la moral hacia abajo. El tratado pasaba de mano en mano, allí se acordaba una alianza ofensiva contra Canadá y Ruisa…

Cuando el tratado llegó a manos Americanas, éste lo leyó atentamente y sacó su lapicera, mientras 'firmaba' la sala permanecía en silencio lo que permitía escuchar unos gritos provenientes del pasillo que se iban acercando. Alfred sacó de su bolsillo un par de papeles y los firmó dejando todo sobre la mesa. Los presentes se horrorizaron…

El acuerdo de alianza tenía unos garabatos en el margen superior y los papeles de al lado mostraban la respuesta Ruso-canadiense en la que aceptaban las futuras alianzas en su contra. Alfred, mejor dicho Matthew, se inclinó hacia atrás acomodando su cabello a su forma original y sacándose las vendas.

Los gritos del pasillo se acentuaron y al abrirse la puerta un Alfred lleno de vendas y raspones ingresó acompañado del inglés. Todos quedaron paralizados.

-Lamento llegar tarde, es que tuvimos muchos desvíos y mi auto se averió…- cuando Alfred vio a su hermano sentado en su lugar, sintió un escalofrío y dejó su excusa inconclusa. –Que haces aquí?- cuestionó claramente enojado.

-Hmm… es extraño… jamás me llegan invitaciones a las conferencias, pero si cuando el mundo se derrumba, o es que olvidaste sacarme de tu lista de contactos de la ONU? Como sea, tengo tu consentimiento de estar aquí… - claramente Alfred envió la invitación a toda la ONU olvidando que su hermano era parte de ella.

Alfred se acercó a Matthew hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. Lo hubiera golpeado, pero el canadiense estaba armado – Que quieres?- preguntó Alfred. A lo que su hermano señaló el tratado que habían firmado las otras naciones que declaraban guerra. El americano leyó el título, las demás firmas y con un rápido movimiento también firmó. Se sentía humillado y no podía hacer nada… detrás de su espalda tenía un revolver , debía agarrarlo, sacarle el seguro y disparar lo más rápido posible. Mientras el canadiense leía la firma recién hecha del americano, Alfred aprovechó para deslizar su brazo hacia atrás. Ya podía palpar el mango del arma cuando una voz lo detuvo e hizo estremecer al resto de las naciones, sobre todo los bálticos que no podían dejar de temblar.

-Nyet, Amerika~ yo no haría eso- canturreó el ruso desde la puerta, sosteniendo su grifo. Matthew al escuchar esa voz, se levantó de la silla y posó su mano en el hombro de Alfred. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó.

-Hermano~ quieres jugar Catchball?- fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar una granada, cuan pelota de baseball, que el americano atrapó sin problemas. Todos se tiraron al piso esperando la detonación que nunca llegó.

-Matvey, no sacaste el seguro…- susurró Iván una vez fuera del edificio.

-Ucrania está en la sala.-Fue la simple respuesta

OoOoOoOoO

(Aquí los lectores hagan un Break~ Lo que sigue no les va a gustar :S)

OoOoOoOoO

27/02/14

En dos años de guerra ya era costumbre ver distintos ataques a lo largo del mundo. Alfred ser recuperó increíblemente rápido de cada golpe, mientras que Inglaterra era una de las naciones más afectadas. Alemania participaba muy activamente hasta la tarde del día de la fecha que recibió una sorpresiva invasión…

-Iván por favor, si encuentras a Gilbert no lo mates… Es Ludwing a quien buscamos- Ambas naciones caminaban sigilosamente por la mansión de los hermanos Beilschmidt.

-Da, Matvey no lo repitas- la mansión era demasiado grande para encontrarlos, así que acordaron separarse y si alguno tenía problemas, con un simple llamado alcanzaba. Matthew subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, era probable que se encontraran allí puesto que era de madrugada…

Iván, por su parte, se dirigió a las oficinas. Estaba casi seguro que encontraría al albino por esa zona. Revisó cada habitación sin éxito, hasta que sus ojos divisaron al prusiano en la biblioteca.

-Maldición Rusia, elegir esta hora no es nada awesome, sabes?- dijo en tono de burla –Vas a disparame? Fíjate que no tengo armas-

-Nyet, no voy a disparar. Solo dime… te rindes o no?- Iván se acercaba cada vez más.

-Como sea, no soy Alemania, solo una parte de ella. Si quieres apresarme…- lo estaba desafiando? O realmente era tan tonto? El ruso no podía confiar en él. Por algún motivo (n/a: Celos) no podía confiar en él. Deseaba que opusiera resistencia para poder dispararle, pero el albino se estaba rindiendo. –Al menos podré estar cerca de Birdie-

-Birdie?

-Kseksekse, así llamo a Mattie cuando estamos solos, ya sabes a qué me refiero- eso hizo enfurecer a Iván, que luchaba por no jalar el gatillo. – Sus labios son suaves, eh?- eso fue todo lo que necesitó. De algún lugar de su abrigo sacó su preciado grifo y golpeó al albino una y otra, y otra vez.

Los primeros golpes sobre su cabeza lo habían aturdido, después cada golpe sobre su cuerpo solo le produjo dolor. Era como si el ruso supiera exactamente cuáles eran sus puntos más sensibles Solo dios sabía cuánto dolía y cuándo acabaría. Iván parecía no querer frenar, cada golpe se volvía adictivo. Un par de veces, el prusiano intentó defenderse pero la fuerza y furia del otro eran mucho más efectivas. Cuando la sangre cubrió el grifo y su ropa de rojo recordó las palabras del canadiense y se detuvo. _Ivan, por favor si encuentras a Gilbert no lo mates._ Quizás no estaba muerto.

Bueno, quizás sí.

Lo movió un poco, tomó su pulso… nada. Se había dejado llevar, hace tiempo tenía ganas de acabar con él y ahora que lo había hecho solo pensaba en lo decepcionado que iba a estar el canadiense. Se desesperó por unos instantes y hasta pensó en llamar una emergencia, pero luego decidió usar otro truco. Tomó el arma y disparó al prusiano en la cabeza. El sonido del fusil alarmó a los otros dos que se escondían en la casa. Iván se aseguró de limpiar bien su grifo y sin detenerse a pensar, se disparó a él mismo en el brazo.

Matthew corrió escaleras abajo y buscó la habitación, si no se apresuraba tendría problemas con Ludwing. Su corazón se detuvo al ver la sangre esparcida por la biblioteca, luego vio el cuerpo sin vida del prusiano…

Se horrorizó, una espesa cantidad de sangre caía por su cabeza mezclándose con el resto. El rubio se acercó y acarició con el dorso de su mano la fría mejilla del albino, luego comenzó a sollozar. En un rincón de la habitación Iván observaba la escena con fastidio. ¿ no debía preocuparse primero por él?

-Lo siento, Matvey- dijo con el tono más infantil posible, mientras se sostenía el brazo herido

Matthew volteó y se arrastró hacia el ruso palpando donde ´le habían disparado' . –Vámonos, Iván. Te duele?-

-Da- contestó con una falsa mueca de dolor. Escabulléndose juntos fuera de la mansión. Cuando los enemigos se alejaron, el Alemán salió de su escondite. Buscó a su hermano por todas las habitaciones, gritando su nombre, temía que algo le hubiera pasado y al llegar a la biblioteca…

Lo encontró.

* * *

Lamento el final tan... OMFG! pero ambos debían matar... chicos, la verdad que sus reviews me dan una felicidad tan grande que ya puedo morir en paz. Uno Más y llego al Review 100! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, y eso que tuve que amenazar al principio T_T Gracias a todos! y como siempre las Respuestas...

Hermanitaa: Siempre cuento con tu Review incondicional n.n Hey Dylan me gusta... es muy lindo :D

Jeane!: Wow, dejaste bastantes nombres y con significados tan buenos. Pero Timothy me recontra gustó. Es muy tierno nombre, Como Matthew :3 por ahora es mi preferido

Grelli: espero que sigas siendo la mejor Revewer sino habrá tabla ¬¬ Gracias por seguir y por los nombres... son todos buenos, la verdad.

Italia: Claro que Iván es el novio perfecto (se babea) es mio! y quizas de Matthew... Cómo que que se llame Alfred! D: Pero es que el mundo enloquecio! *Se golpea la cabeza contra la estufa* okey, pero Ethan si que esta bien lindo.

Youko: Tu Review fue Mágico... Fugaz xD Gracias por dejarlo :3 LAmento lo de prusia (lero,lero)

Kari: Gracias por tu Review... jaja, claro que tuvo Razones... aunque derrapó xD Anthony, eh! Me recuerda a España :D por que sera? jajaja, espero seguir viendo tus Revews

Kimiko: Gracias! Dios, Alec si que es lindo y tiene un significado muy bueno. Que dificil se me hace elegir uno. Necesito más niños O.o

SilverDawn: Amé tu Review :D Que buena que es tu hiperactividad. Joseph también es lindo D: Hay tantos nombres que no se cual elegir _ tienes razón necesito competencia con conejos O.o ehh... jajaja seguí tu consejo y en este cap puse el inicio de la guerra :D ya seguiré con el presente :B

Andy: Cumplis el mismo día que Matt? O.o eso si es Genialoso~ Thomas es sencillo y esta bueno, me gusta y Nathan también, no se por que pero me encantó. Cielos que dificil elegir esto -.- Me alegra que te gustara el Cap... este último fue un poco más... Dark (? jajaja, ya volveré al presente (aunque es futuro D:)

Faby: Hey! no se te ocurra morirte antes de terminar tu fic! si te mueres me aseguraré de pokearte toda la eternidad D: Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Este ultimo cap no tiene nada de tierno, lamento eso. Siempre tus Reviews me animan tanto T_T Graxie!

Yukime: Waw. Te esmeraste en escribirme, muchas Gracias. Jaja parece que mis planes tienen exito! Muajaja. Así que le pegarías a Gilbert, eh. Creo que Iván se encargó de eso :S jaja Benjamin me suena tierno y Alexander esta bueno, sos la segunda que me lo sugiere O,o... como te atreves a hecharme en cara que estas con un frappe moca D: Muero por uno, ahora mismo _

Es todo... Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me tienta saber quien será el número 100 :B

Por lo de los nombres pueden seguir diciendome el que más les guste. A mi todos me parecieron super bonitos. En particular Timothy me parece que encaja bastante bien. Jaja que puedo decir, me enamoró.

Besos, peolple~


	14. Mamushka

Hola pianola~ jaja, lamento la tardanza, pero es que la escuela tiene la culpa de todo D:

Recuerden que los recuerdos estan en cursiva...

Hetalia no me pertenece :B

Disfeuten

* * *

Matthew se despertó como todas las mañanas y se dirigió a la cocina… Hacía cuatro meses que llevaba la misma rutina. Se levantaba cuando las primeras luces se colaban por la ventana, luego iba a la cocina y preparaba su desayuno. La semana en la que Francis debía custodiarlo, preparaba el doble de comida para que cuando el galo despertase encontrara todo listo. Después volvía a la cama, donde pasaba horas y horas durmiendo. Si se aburría, tenía algunos libros que leer y a veces también le gustaba dibujar. Kumajirou era su fiel compañero en todo lo que hacía, siempre a su lado dándole calor si hacía frío, jugando si veía a su dueño aburrido y preguntando su nombre infinidad de veces. Que no recordase su nombre no significaba que no se preocupara por él. En las noches que Francis no se encontraba en la casa y Matthew despertaba por alguna pesadilla, siempre podía contar con el consuelo de su suave y cálida mascota.

Tanto las puertas como las ventanas de la casa estaban bloqueadas, por eso el ambiente era tan oscuro. En el cuarto de Alfred, la ventana solo estaba enrejada, así podía verse los árboles y el cielo y al mismo tiempo evitar que el canadiense huyese. Sin duda esa era la habitación más iluminada y alegre de la casa… estar prisionero allí, sin poder caminar por el pasto, sin ver flores u otras personas, sin siquiera poder visitar la tumba de Iván era realmente triste. No quería pensar en eso, no podía deprimirse porque, según había leído, sus hijos podrían sentir lo mismo que su 'madre' y no deseaba lastimarlos en ningún sentido. Era notorio cómo habían crecido los niños, pues la panza del canadiense estaba muy hinchada. El hecho de que sean mellizos sumado a la extrema delgadez del rubio hacían resaltar muchísimo el tamaño que tenía su vientre a tan solo 6 meses de gestación.

El pensar lo que sucedía dentro de su cuerpo hacía muy feliz al canadiense. Desde la última visita de Yao, no podía dejar de elegir nombres para su segundo niño. Fue emocionante enterarse que tendría dos varones, seguramente Rusia se hubiera emocionado también. En el fondo, le hubiera encantado tener al menos una niña, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera contento. Quería encontrar un nombre con un lindo significado y sencilla pronunciación. Había decidido que el que naciera primero llevaría el nombre que quería Iván y el menor debería conformarse con el nombre que él aun estaba debatiendo. Era lo justo, verdad?

OoOoOoO

Francis nunca había pasado tanto tiempo junto a él como en los últimos meses. Cada vez le tomaba más y más cariño. Ver crecer a sus futuros nietos lo llenaba de ternura, pero a la vez sentía tristeza por lo que iba a pasar. Matthew no tenía mucho tiempo, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Peor aún era verlo tan deprimido, esforzándose por no llorar, arrodillándose frente a su cama para pedirle a Dios que lo perdonara y lo que le rompía el corazón al galo como ninguna otra cosa era cuando el rubio sollozaba abrazado a la bufanda del ruso, hablando con él como si se encontrara allí, diciéndole cuánto lo extrañaba y contándole las cosas que hacía, lo que leía y dibujaba. Nunca creyó que su hijo llegaría a tal nivel de angustia, por eso hacía lo posible para apaciguar tanta amargura. Quería verlo feliz, más tranquilo, como cuando dormía a su lado después de una pesadilla.

_-Matheu!- exclamó el francés entrando a la habitación con un vaso de jugo, pero la imagen que vio lo conmovió. _

_El canadiense se encontraba rearmando una mamushka desconocida para el galo. Sus ojos demostraban nostalgia._

_-Que bella muñeca- dijo acercándose a la cama. _

_-No es una muñeca, papa. Es… Iván.- contestó extendiendo el objeto. Francis lo miró de cerca y abrió cada mitad hasta llegar a Kumajirou. –Él me la regaló hace tiempo. La hizo con ayuda de Ucrania…dijo que algún día podríamos agregarle más piezas.-su voz se quebró en las últimas sílabas. Francis no sabía que decir, era muy triste lo que decía su hijo, así que simplemente le entregó el vaso de jugo._

El francés repasó esa escena varias veces en su mente hasta que encontró la forma de alegrar un poco al canadiense.

-Oh Canada~- canturreó a modo de himno, Matthew sonrió por el chiste y lo miró divertido –tengo una sorpresa, mon cher- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba a Kumajirou. –Esta semana vendrá otra persona a custodiarte-

-Si?-contestó incrédulo – Quien vendrá?

- La señorita Ucrania- dijo sonriente. Matthew se sorprendió, hacía tiempo que no la veía y la extrañaba…

OoOoOoO

-Mira Maty, traje mucho chocolate.- Yaketerina siempre llevaba su canasta repleta de comida y esta vez traía muchísimas cosas dulces. El canadiense la estaba pasando realmente bien con ella, hasta parecía que nada malo estuviera ocurriendo. Hablar de Iván era algo muy doloroso, pero parecían disfrutar el recordar el pasado, así Matthew descubría cosas que desconocía del ruso. La ucraniana describía muy bien a su hermano de pequeño, aparentemente solía ser un niño my tierno y sensible. –Por eso estoy segura que tus hijos serán el doble de tiernos y lindos- terminaba de explicar con leve rubor en sus mejillas… le emocionaba pensar que sería tía de dos criaturas que nacerían en algunos meses.

- eso espero.- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Sabes una cosa? Francis me dijo que aun conservas el regalo de mi Vanya (1)- dijo Yaketerina acercándose al canadiense.

-C-claro que si, es muy preciado para mi, lo tengo aquí- respondió sacando la muñeca del cajón de su mesita de noche.

- Ya veo- susurró – no te das una idea de cuantas veces pintó tus ojos, decía que el color no era el mismo… siempre fue muy detallista- rió mientras sacaba una caja del interior de la canasta. Matthew siguió sonriendo, esta vez mirando detenidamente el color que tantos problemas le llevó al ruso pintar. No había ningún error, el tono de violeta no podía ser más fiel al real. –Maty, estas escuchando?- decía mientras sacudía una mano frente a los ojos del canadiense que se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

-Lo-lo siento, estaba… pensando. ¿qué decías?- susurró mirando a la ucraniana.

-Bueno… Francia me contó lo que te dijo mi Vanya, así que pensé que… te gustaría hacer dos muñecos más para agregar a la mamushka- dijo felizmente. El canadiense asintió enérgicamente, le pareció un gesto muy dulce por parte de su papa pensar en regalarle algo tan significativo para él.

Continuar con la mamushka fue sumamente complicado para el rubio que no tenía experiencia en el tallado de madera, pero la ucraniana enseñaba con tanta tranquilidad y paciencia que era imposible no aprender lo que explicaba. Después de varias horas de trabajo lograron formar 2 muñequitos más pequeños pintados completamente de blanco. Matthew decidió terminarlos una vez que conociera a los niños, pues no podía dibujar sus caritas sin verlas primero. Iván se había esforzado en hacerlos a todos lo más parecidos posible y él haría lo mismo.

Pasar la semana con Yaketerina había sido como un sueño… ella era una chica realmente muy amable. Hizo sentir muy bien al canadiense que de alguna extraña manera veía en ella lo mismo que veía Iván. No podía negarse que eran hermanos… pero el sueño se descaneció cuando al cambiar de turno tuvo que despedirse hasta el mes próximo de la ucraniana y resignarse a pasar encerrado en su habitación una semana a cargo del inglés.

OoOoOoOo

La semana pasaba lentamente… Era increíble cómo el inglés podía leer tantos libros por tantas horas sin cansarse, y ni hablar de la cantidad de té que consumía en ese tiempo. Mientras Matthew miraba una y otra vez las fotos que le dejó Ucrania, algunas muy antiguas en las que Iván aún era URSS, otras todos juntos en las fiestas y reuniones. Pero la que más le gustaba era una de ellos dos riendo sentados en la nieve y con sus mejillas coloradas por el frío. Aunque fue sacada de sorpresa reflejaba bien lo que había sido ese momento, incluso al verla podía recordar con exactitud lo que pasó antes y después de sentir el flash.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos para evitar derramar más lágrimas y apartó la foto de su vista para no pensar en esas cosas. No tenía nada que hacer y no podía quejarse con Arthur. Miró a todos lados buscando algo para entretenerse, a su lado solo había un calendario y un par de revistas. Se sorprendió al notar la fecha… era su cumpleaños y ni siquiera él lo había notado?

Se levantó de golpe ante el descubrimiento pero después se fue recostando nuevamente, pues era inútil hacer algo… nunca habían recordado su cumpleaños y quizás nunca volvería a tener que preocuparse por eso. Se acomodó en la almohada mirando hacia el techo, ya que no le resultaba cómoda otra posición. Suspiró mientras acariciaba su panza. Siempre lo hacía, nunca estaba demás demostrarle a sus hijos cuánto los amaba.

De repente sintió algo que lo paralizó. No estaba seguro si realmente lo había sentido o era solo su imaginación, pero por las dudas colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre para ver si sucedía de nuevo.

Un golpe.

Luego otro; podía sentir al tacto a sus niños pateándolo con suavidad. Era extraño… pero hermoso, realmente muy hermoso. Era como si estuvieran saludándolo. Matthew no pudo evitar llorar, mas no de tristeza sino de pura emoción. No podía esperar a tenerlos en brazos, poder verlos y tocarlos. No movía sus manos allí, temía perderse cualquier movimiento porque, de alguna forma, era un momento importante.

Arthur entró en la habitación cargando a Kumajirou, el oso había causado muchos problemas en la cocina así que lo llevaba al cuarto de su dueño donde se supone que debía estar. Pero ni bien dejó al animal en el suelo su mirada se clavó en el canadiense. Estaba recostado sosteniendo su prominente vientre entre sus manos y con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Estas bien?- preguntó el inglés con algo de preocupación, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Matthew no se había percatado de la presencia del inglés hasta que escuchó su voz. Con sus palmas limpió sus ojos y finalmente asintió.

-Si algo te molesta, puedes decirme. Para eso estoy aquí- comentó el ojiverde sentándose a su lado y esperando una respuesta.

Matthew estaba sorprendido… el británico le estaba hablando después de tanto tiempo, pero no tenía el valor de responderle. No quería hablar con él, no después del daño que le había hecho. Bajó la mirada. ¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan mal? ¿tan culpable? Era culpa del inglés todo lo que había pasado. Él siempre lo olvidaba, mas que nadie y eso dolía mucho. ¿Quién debía perdonar a quién?

Los vidriosos ojos del canadiense observaban a Arthur llenos de angustia. –Todo está bien, gracias- susurró finalmente acomodando sus lentes.

El inglés se levantó y se marchó de la habitación sin decir una palabra, y así se mantuvo hasta que Alfred llegó para cambiar de turno…

OoOoOoOo

-Entonces encontramos con Grecia- concluyó Alfred, que contaba todo lo que había pasado en las últimas reuniones. Aparentemente todo seguía igual.

-Y luego?- preguntó el menor, que descansaba de espaldas a su hermano y sus ojos cerraros. Realmente no le importaba pero con tal de sentirse acompañado por alguien que no fuera Kumajirou podía escuchar todas las locuras de Alfred.

El americano siguió relatando por horas. Matthew sentía que en cualquier momento se dormiría, si no fuera por los arranques de euforia que hacían gritar al americano. .. de un momento a otro solo escuchó silencio. Se volteó hacia donde se suponía que estaba su hermano pero solo encontró la silla vacía. No era posible que se haya quedado dormido, estaba seguro que en ningún momento perdió la conciencia. Mientras pensaba, Alfred se acercaba lentamente por detrás con la intención de asustarlo.

-Ahh!- gritó el menor al sentir que alguien lo sujetaba por los hombros. La adrenalina, producto del susto, recorría todo su cuerpo. –estas loco!- exclamó golpeando el pecho del otro con ambos puños pero con muy poca fuerza.

-Hahaha!- reía Alfred sin inmutarse por los golpes. –pensé que te habías dormido, bro-

- Pues, no… pero tengo mucho sueño- susurró el menor refregando sus ojos. –Es muy tarde- efectivamente era medianoche.

-Okey!- respondió alejándose felizmente.

-A-Al- lo llamó su hermano. –espera-

-Huh? Que pasa-

-Es que… no no quiero estar solo… ¿puedes quedarte aquí un rato?-

La sonrisa del americano se borró, quedó desconcertado ante tal pedido. Creía que su hermano aún lo odiaba y no lo quería cerca, pero se había equivocado, verdad?. Sin decir nada, Alfred se fue dejando al canadiense sin palabras.

-Kuma, kuma- llamó chasqueando los dedos. El osezno se acercó de inmediato a su dueño. Cuando Matthew sentía tal soledad siempre podía contar con el pequeño animal que lo acompañaba.

-Quien eres?- preguntó olfateándolo.

-Canadá- respondió como era habitual –El que te alimenta por las mañanas… Duermes aquí?- dijo abrazándolo con ternura. El osito no contestó, no necesitaba hacerlo ya que en el fondo siempre prefería dormir en aquella cama tan cálida. Detrás suyo una pequeña lámpara de escritorio iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Escuchó cómo alguien la apagó y se recostó a su lado.

-A-Alfred?- susurró girando su cabeza para ver a la persona su lado.

-ii- contestó

-ii? Que es eso?- dijo, acomodándose nuevamente, con la cabeza sobre el suave pelaje del osezno.

-Ya sabes, "si" en francés- el canadiense solo pudo reír.

-Oui- corrigió.

-No hay diferencia, haha- dijo acercándose al menor – no dormimos juntos desde 1760-

- En serio? Que hermanos tan unidos…- lo último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento-

- No quise decir eso, es que…- lo sintió de nuevo, se movían con fuerza. Rápidamente llevó sus manos hacia donde sintió aquel movimiento.

-Qué? Hey, Mattie. Que pasa?- dijo el americano – Oh Dios! No me digas que es hora! Que hago! Que hago! – Alfred se sentó de golpe gritando histéricamente. Matthew mantenía los ojos cerrados. Tomó la mano de su hermano y la deslizó hacia su vientre.

-Lo sientes?- susurró con una sonrisa. Alfred quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir… sintió tres golpecitos que lo llenaron de ternura.

-Aww!- Exclamó con el tercer golpe que sin duda fue el más fuerte. El americano rodeó a su hermano con sus brazos siempre manteniendo su mano en contacto con sus sobrinos.

El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el cuerpo de Alfred pegado al suyo y su respiración en la nuca, que le causaba escalofríos. Aunque… se sentía bien. Por un momento imaginó que era Iván quien lo abrazaba de forma tan protectora y dulce.

No era malo soñar un poco.

OoOoOoOo

La mañana siguiente, Matthew despertó por la luz del sol e intentó girarse. Le resultaba cada día más difícil moverse pero aún podía hacerlo. Los brazos de Alfred lo seguían sosteniendo con fuerza, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba desparramado a lo largo de la cama. Las sábanas estaban en el suelo, al igual que las almohadas y… Kumajirou? Al parecer el osezno no resistió los ronquidos del americano y prefirió alejarse.

-Al… vamos, quieres desayuno?- preguntó con suavidad, sentándose lentamente.

-Sabes que si- contestó el americano después de un bostezo. Pero lejos de levantarse, solo se removió un poco.

Matthew siguió su rutina. Hizo panqueques, con miel, té y agregó Café para Alfred. Alimentó a Kumajirou y se sentó en la mesa. Unos minutos más tarde, el ojiazul bajó las escaleras y se sentó a su lado. Intercambiaron algunas palabras mientras devoraban con gran velocidad. Al terminar el canadiense decidió preguntarle algo que necesitaba pedirle desde hace un par de semanas.

-Al, eh estado pensando, sabes? Y … se que los niños estarán bien contigo y eso… Además vivirán aquí … eh, quería decirte que me gustaría decorar su habitación, si no te molesta.-

-Eh?… y qué necesitas?-

-Pues… pintura, una habitación… y un par de cosas más. Te-Tengo dinero, en Canadá hay- fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento, Mattie. Pero la pintura es tóxica, no creo que sea buena idea…-

-Entiendo- contestó con algo de tristeza

- Pero dime el color que te gusta y lo haré enseguida-

.Eh… estaba pensando en un verde pastel muy tenue con un celeste claro-

-…-

- No entiendes, Al?-

-Cielos Mattie! Las mujeres hablan así de los colores!-

-Pero… Que- el canadiense se levantó para golpear a su hermano pero solo recibió un abrazo inesperado. Correspondió sin saber si realmente su hermano había entendido qué colores usar.

* * *

Ñam! muy meloso el cap... jujuju, a ver... el 17 es mi numero favorito :B quizas, si mi mente me lo permite, el final este en el cap 17. Hey! no falta tanto! xD Answering Reviews~

Grelli!: Congratulations! sos la numero 100, que reviewer tan poderosa T_T me emocioné. Gracias! en serio! Te ganaste un Ruso psicópata para que te arregle las tuberías... Besos :D

Jeane: Me alegro que te gustara... Pero mira lo que me corriges _ Esta vez me fijé bien en que mayuscula poner antes de escribirlo u.u seguramente fui canadiense en otra vida y solo me quedó la mania de poner así los gentilicios (? Te cuento un secreto? Escribo Russia con doble ss. Word me lo corrige O.O Jaja presientes bien, amiga mia, 17!

Blauen: Cielos hermanita xD Gracias por tu Review , esa carita que haces al final, es muy igual a Iván xD me mata. Hey! por cierto... Genial tu nuevo Fic! ponete las pilas y continualo, sino tendré que matarte. Creo que por tu culpa me gustará el RusiaxChina O.o Te degollaré con mi lapicera!

Youko: Hmm... Este... Claro que fue Awesome, Prusia ¬¬...

SilverDawn: Oh dios! Sos Canadá D: Yo me sentí así cuando mis amigas olvidaron mi cumpleaños hace dos años y me hicieron un cartelito a las apuradas u.u Malditas! T_T las mataré con un grifo que pienso destornillar del lavadero D: Gracias por tu Review! Sigo en el presente, muahaha... Falta poco...

Yukime: Notese que usé tus palabras en un pedazo de la historia xD con eso del lindo significado y pronunciación... Bien... no voy a pagarte derecho de autor! D: no después de hacerme tentar con un Frappé Mocca que me costó $12! jaja eh... 3,50 dolares, traducido xD los siguientes caps serán algo más tirenos y en al final... *censurado*

Kimiko: Jesús! José y María! Los Alien Vampiro Zombies no! _ Prefiero que me corten los pulgares D: bueno no, sino no podría usar la barra espaciadora :/ En fin... Gracias por tu Review, a mi también me gusta imaginar un Ruso psicótico, Es tan Sexy :F

Faby: Muahaha mi plan de hacerte reprobar funciona (? Me alegro que te gustara :D Matar a Gilbert fue divertido~ muahaha. Solo lo maté porque sabía que vos lo amabas :D Quería hacerte sufrir :B Pues Sufre! Sufreeee! para que sientas lo mismo que yo cuando hiciste el funeral de Mattie y también el último cap que todavía no lo puedo digerir O.o Por cierto... Quiero mi continuacion ¬¬ Alfred no quedará impune, verdad? Verdad? Te arrancaré el dedo gordo del pie con mis molares si no actualizas! Besos, pechocha n.n

KariDei: Haha! me dio un poco de pena, pero amo matar personajes u.u Tengo un problema psicologico O.o Gracias por tu Review.

Hunakura: Graxie! Es verdad... no me podía imaginar llegando a 100 Reviews y ahora con 111 ya puedo morir feliz :D

Italia: Liet esta bien :D Jajaja dios si sigues diciendo que le ponga el nombre de Alfred te enviaré **LA CABEZA DE FABY-NAN** cortada en pedacitos xD así se trauman las dos! Jaja Gracias por tu review :D es el 110! Que Bien!

Francis: Aún sin internet! D: cielos! No te preocupes, que actualizaré una vez por semana por culpa de mi profe de sociología ¬¬ Gracias por seguir reviewando a pesar de un internet limitado. Se valora! A lot A lot n.n

Younna: Jaja por mensaje privado pero igual! Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi Fic T_T me emocionaste. Puedes dejarme un review cuando quieras y sabes que como estoy demente yo también controlaré todos los dias si subes algo nuevo :D Vamos Che! Si tu Fic esta genial, me pregunto que pasará, presiento q a Francis no le irá nada bien :S Continualo pronto o te enviaré **LOS PIES MORDIDOS DE FABY-NAN** para que sepas que espero conti :D... Así que ella tambien es tu favorita, eh! hmm me aseguraré de matarla cuando termine su fic.

GRACIAS A TODOS! ESTOY EN LOS 111 REVIEWS Y ESO ME HACE TAN, PERO TAN FELIZ QUE LLORARÉ!

Bye~


	15. Bienvenidos

Continuacion~ No es muy largo :( pero me esmeré :D y ahora con un 75% menos de faltas de ortografía.

Disfruten, mis amores (futuros esclavos) O.o

* * *

Matthew despertó en plena noche… su reloj marcaba las 12 en punto. Por la ventana entraba una leve brisa muy reconfortante. La luna estaba llena e iluminaba tanto la habitación como el floreado jardín del fondo. El canadiense se removió un poco, algo no andaba bien. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama. Kumajirou a su lado lo observaba como esperando decir algo pero solo se acercó a lamer su mejilla, algo extraño en él. Lentamente apartó las sábanas que lo cubrían y allí fue cuando notó que estaban húmedas. Tardó en procesar lo que había sucedido. Miró su calendario incrédulo, mientras acomodaba sus lentes para poder ver con claridad. De enero a Agosto… 32 semanas, quizás dos o tres días más.

Cayó en la cuenta de qué era aquel líquido. Era muy extraño… no dolía. Se levantó y con dificultad caminó hasta la ventana para abrirla completamente y respirar lo más profundamente que sus pulmones le permitían. Luego se miró en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas y sus ojos cansados. Tenía fiebre, no mucha, pero lo suficiente para provocarle dolor de cabeza. Encendió la canilla y sumergió toda su cabeza bajo el agua fría. Respirar era cada vez más difícil. Con una toalla secó su cabello y volvió a la cama. Realmente no estaba seguro qué es lo que debía hacer.

Pequeñas contracciones se hacían presentes a medida que pasaban los minutos. Pensó que lo mejor era despertar a su cuidador de turno antes de que el dolor le impidiese caminar… Vistiendo un camisón blanco recorrió el pasillo evitando encender las luces. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se acercó al inglés que dormía profundamente. Se arrodilló al lado de su cama y quedó observándolo unos instantes sin animarse a tocarlo o hablarle.

Un fuerte dolor le arrancó un gemido que intentó acallar tapando su boca con ambas manos, pero el sonido hizo que Arthur se moviera molesto y volteara. El canadiense comenzaba a sentirse adolorido y decidió despertarlo de una vez. –Arthur- susurraba una y otra vez mientras acariciaba el hombro del británico. Aquellos brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron con pereza, observando confundido a aquel que lo llamaba.

-Alfred? Que pasa?- fue lo único que dijo entre bostezos.

-Yo no… soy Matthew- susurró con un gesto de resignación.¿ Incluso es esa situación no podía diferenciarlo?. Arthur contuvo el aire unos instantes para después exhalar con fastidio por su confusión.

- Sorry, estoy dormido. Dime, pasa algo?- en ese momento los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener, pues el dolor ahora si estaba siendo insoportable. Solo pudo asentir agachando la mirada. –Que…Que pasa? Duele?- Arthur encendió la lámpara para ver mejor al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. Matthew no estaba para nada bien. Estaba demasiado agitado por el dolor y sonrojado, producto de la fiebre. Entrecerró sus ojos por la molestia que le ocasionó la luz. Arthur posó una de sus manos en la frente del menor y la otra en su cuello para tomar el pulso. Como lo había imaginado, tenía una gran taquicardia.

-Rompí aguas- dijo cerrando completamente los ojos. El inglés no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo dos días antes había estado Francis diciendo que quería ver nacer a sus nietos y a él que no tenía ninguna intención de participar le tocaba vivir ese momento.

-Dios! Que…que hago? Llamo a Francia?- exclamó Arthur levantándose repentinamente y buscando algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo – Llamo a Francia- confirmó discando el número en su celular. Mientras tanto, Matthew intentaba permanecer en pie para caminar hacia su cuarto. –Canadá, no te muevas… acuéstate allí- ordenó señalando la cama donde antes estaba durmiendo. El teléfono estaba llamando y el francés tardó en contestar.

-Bonjour?- la voz adormilada de Francis por fin se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-Wine bastard! – gritó el inglés habiendo perdido completamente la paciencia –Canadá está muy mal.-

-Que? Que tiene? No me digas que-

-Si, si… tiene fiebre, contracciones y no respira como debiera- interrumpió levantando el tono.

-Mon dieu! Voy hacia allí…-

-No, espera! Que hago? A quién llamo?-

-Eh… no lo se! No es Yao el experto? Llámalo a él… iré lo más rápido que pueda… ayuda a mon petit.-

-Shit!- el inglés cortó y se dispuso a llamar a Yao.

Una conversación similar se desarrolló entre ellos, por otro lado Matthew no quería oír los insultos y gritos del inglés, solo quería ver a Francis o Yaketerina. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con una mezcla de miedo y dolor. Kumajirou se acercó, no le gustaba ver sufrir así a su dueño. El canadiense miró al osezno de reojo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Si bien sus sollozos eran audibles aún no llegaba a gritar.

-Maldición, Alfred! Cómo que estas en Las Vegas… te digo que vengas de inmediato- el inglés estaba realmente nervioso. -De acuerdo, iré a buscarte- finalmente colgó. Se vistió y arregló su cabello, dispuesto a salir, pero la voz del canadiense lo detuvo.

-No…no te irás, cierto? No me dejarás solo- susurró

-Será un minuto, Alfred no está muy lejos, además- los gritos del menor le impidieron seguir hablando. Se acercó para calmarlo aunque sea un poco. –Ya, ya... no pasa nada- susurró acariciando sus cabellos. -Shh… no me iré, si? No te preocupes-

-Daddy, no te vayas… Duele mucho- Arthur simplemente no pudo resistirse, su voz terriblemente quebrada lo llamaba como cuando era tan solo un niño. No iba a abandonarlo por mucho que le disgustara lo ocurrido. Era su hijo, de alguna extraña forma y en un punto sabía que algo de culpa era suya… pero nunca lo admitiría, no después de salir tan perjudicado en una guerra.

-Mattie, mírame- repetía, tomando el mentón del canadiense para que lo viera a los ojos –Todo está bien, de acuerdo? Papa ya llega y me tienes aquí- susurró de la forma más cariñosa que pudo. El menor asintió cerrando los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos con los del inglés.

OoOoOoOoO

Alfred llegó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. El llamado de Arthur lo había dejado preocupado, aunque peor aún fue escuchar los adoloridos gritos de su hermano. La imagen que encontró de ambos tomados de la mano fue tan extraña como conmovedora y no dudó en tomar la otra mano del canadiense. Más de una vez pensaron en llevarlo a un hospital o llamar a un médico pero las ordenes de Alemania eran claras: Ningún humano debe involucrarse. Y como si fuera poco el único autorizado a atenderlo vivía del otro lado del mundo. No había otra alternativa que quedarse allí, acompañándolo y dejar que la naturaleza haga lo suyo.

Francis tardó un par de horas en llegar. Nunca había cruzado el Atlántico a esa velocidad, pero es que su emoción por ver a sus nietos lo movilizaban… Más emoción le dio cuando se enteró que había llegado a tiempo.

Matthew creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor ni había hecho tanto esfuerzo. Deseaba que terminara pronto, ya quería tener a ambos niños en sus brazos. Escuchaba que le hablaban, su hermano, Francis y hasta Arthur le estaban dando ánimos que entendía a medias, pero eso lo incentivaba a no rendirse.

Los primeros llantos se oyeron a las 4 de la madrugada. Francis fue quien recibió al primero de los mellizos y con mucho cuidado y dedicación lo atendió. Alfred estaba pálido, sin duda el exceso de sangre le había afectado, por suerte el inglés estaba allí para contenerlo. No solo a él sino al pobre canadiense que apenas podía respirar. Matthew prácticamente no sentía su cuerpo, tanto sufrimiento terminó por entumecerlo. Sus pensamientos no eran claros, lo único que debía hacer era apresurarse para traer al mundo al pequeño faltante.

Apenas 7 minutos después Francis recibía al segundo niño para realizar el mismo procedimiento que con el anterior; mientras tanto Dmitri dormía profundamente en los brazos del británico. Matthew quería ver cómo eran sus hijos, por meses los había imaginado y quería comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Pero después de escuchar llorar al menor y tranquilizarse al saber que estaba bien, su cuerpo no respondió a sus deseos y se quedó dormido en solo segundos.

OoOoOoO

Al despertar observó a ambos lados sin encontrar a nadie. Se removió un poco e intentó incorporarse pero un gran dolor se lo impidió. Dolía. Muchísimo más que aquella primera vez con el ruso.

-Alfred- intentó hablar, pero su voz salía en un susurro muy bajo. De tanto gritar había quedado afónico, su garganta formaba parte de la sumatoria de dolores que lo agobiaban. –Alfred!- intentó de nuevo, elevando el tono. Y esta vez el nombrado respondió al llamado.

-Mattie- susurró el americano ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.-Como te sientes?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-He estado mejor… pero puedo soportarlo- respondió dando un sorbo.-Vamos, Al, quiero verlos

El americano se acercó a un moisés ubicado a solo unos metros y de allí tomó con mucho cuidado a uno de los niños para que conociera a su "madre". Lo primero que hizo el canadiense fue mecerlo un poco. Su piel era tan suave como su mechoncito de cabello que tenía un color mezclado entre el gris y rubio, muy parecido al de Natalia. Una cinta celeste que rodeaba su muñeca llamó su atención.

-Que es esto?-preguntó tocando el lazo.

-Hm? Yao lo puso para distinguir al mayor. Son muy parecidos, sabes?-

-Oui. Así que tu eres Dmitri, verdad? Te agrada tu nombre?- decía mientras acariciaba la manito del niño-

-Dmitri… cielos Matt, ese nombre es tan… comunista. Por qué no le pones uno más genial, como Alfred.-

-Estas loco? No le pondré Alfred (¬¬) Además, Iván lo nombró así y… mira que parecido que es. Apuesto que tiene sus ojos.- El niño comenzó a moverse y emitir sonidos de disgustos para después llorar desconsoladamente. Los americanos se miraron sin saber qué hacer exactamente, quizás tenía hambre o sueño. Matthew solo lo hamacó en sus brazos susurrándole palabras dulces, pero tanto ruido despertó al otro pequeño que reaccionó de igual forma. Ambos mellizos se potenciaron para aturdir al canadiense que los observaba resignado…

Alrededor de media hora duraron los llantos, los niños finalmente se habían calmado y todo gracias a Francis que entró en la habitación con dos biberones. Como esperaba, los dos tenían sus ojos de color violeta. Los de Dmitri eran muy intensos y brillantes, mientras que los de su hermano tenían un tono más claro. Timothy, como lo llamó el canadiense, era más pequeño. Tenía una pelusa rubia como cabello y sin duda era más tranquilo.

Matthew se alegró de verlos tan lindos y risueños a pesar de ser prematuros. Aún no se manejaba bien para alimentarlos al mismo tiempo, pero ya tendría tiempo para aprender…

Bueno, quizás no.

El rubio levantó su mirada hacia Alfred quien lo observaba con ternura y en silencio, algo muy raro en él. –Al… c-cuanto… me queda?- preguntó regresando su vista hacia sus hijos.

-Dos meses- fue lo último que se dijo en el día.

* * *

Arthur tiene un corazón en el fondo... es muy Tsundere, es todo. En fin~ Dios! Como decirlo! Gracias infinitas! 121, es un record para mi, me siento... no se... realizada... les cuento un secreto?... bueno, no. Se los cuento en el último cap.

Contestando Reviews!

Jeanne: Oh my! Volvés a tu país! Después decime cómo encontraste todo. Jaja... No hay como el país en el que uno nace... Eh~ te hice llorar? es parte de mi plan malvado para deprimir a la población, muahaha. Aguante el 17! lo usé en mi campera de egresados :B Oki, después veré cuantos más caps hago... es más hay una encuesta al final. Comprenderé si no Reviewas el próximo cap pero si no te veo en el 16... Ñácate.

Hermana: Hay! No te das una idea de cómo me reí! Sinceramente no se de dónde sacaste esas caritas o las inventaste o no se! pero que me morí de risa es un hecho. Jaja! Se está sofisticando mi escritura, jo! Che... quiero ver ue pasa en tu fiiic~por cada día que me hagas esperar... aumentarás el sufrimiento de esta humilde lectora :(

Grelli: Es increíble... me estas siguiendo todavía, desde el 1 O.o Oh my! I love You :D Gracias! Y te recomiendo que pongas esa música en los que siguen porque voy a aumentar el sufrimiento, muahaha.

Yukime: Jaja xD me hiciste reir con eso de la canción que le pega a Gilbert, pero es que es verdad! ese tema re da xD Hey! voy a ir a Mexico solo por ese Frappe~ En fin... Gracias por comentar :D me hacen feliz los Reviews largos como el tuyo. Ya ves... Arthur mostró un poco de su corazón, ahora si son una familia como corresponde T_T un poco tarde igual, muahaha.

Youko: Gracias por tu Review n.n y Gilber: Jo-Ro-Ba-Te! Ñaña estás muerto. KO!(que cruel)

Youna:Maldita PC D: Arruinó el mensaje que me preparaste T_T pero igual me hacés ruborizar :$ me encantó lo que pusiste... mi ego se eleva a niveles Prusianos... eso es grave O.o Gracias por tu Review! ah~ me debes la continuación del tuyo, eh! Si lo olvidas puedo volverme muy violenta O.o a niveles Rusos.

Italia: Hmm tu mensaje me hizo pensar y como soy democrática pondré una pequeña encuesta... no prometo final feliz pero... ya veras. Gracias por tu Review :) Espero que me sigas siguiendo seguidamente. Besuchis (? Jaja

SilverDawn: Que bueno Vete a la Versh! me reí como demente! Jaja, es simplemente genial xD... Eh, con respecto al fic, me alegra que estés conforme :D Mostré algo de corazón en el inglés. No se si lo logré, pero vamos! lo intenté. Vaaaamos! que no soy la única que no pone Russia con ss! Es que somos demasiado buenas para este mundo o en otra vida fuimos anglosajonas (? Como sea...Te mando un beso y al pervertido de Francis para que te haga pasar una noche... jugosa xD

Kari: La respuesta es Si. Me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente O.o Rusia influyó en mi, no es culpa mía T.T Jajaja, en el fondo de mi corazón, muy en el ventrículo derecho, también me gusta el Amiricancest, pero vamos! no hay más uke que Matthew! Gracias por tu Review

Francis: Te voy a esperar antes de actualizar para que veas que soy buena (? jajaja, necesito tiempo para escribir T_T Espero que votes en lo que voy a poner... Jaja aqui nacieron los niños :B fue lo suficientemente tierno para ti? Es decir, Colmó tus espectativas? Marque positivo o negativo y justifique xD

**Atención! Encuesta!**

_**Visto y considerando que quieren ver un poco más porque son todos masoquistas voy a hacer una encuesta. No solo por eso, además me empezó a dar un poco de lástima mi propio Fic u.u ya se que estoy loca,así que se me ocurre algo para hacerlo un poco más "feliz" ACLARO que el final va a ser el mismo, solo agregaría uno o dos (mas bien uno) capitulo/s. okey?**_

_**Opcion 1: Agragr un poquito de felicidad. y el final que está estipulado.**_

_**Opcion 2: No agregar nada de felicidad. y el final que está estipulado.**_

_**Sean libres de elegir... y recuerdes... soy feliz escribiendo :D y más aún leyendo Reviews.**_

_**Adios, mi gente bella xD**_


	16. My Hero

I´m Back~ Ja! Antes que nada les agradezco por los Reviews! No lo puedo creer 132! ni me lo hubiera imaginado... Sinceramente al principio pensé que no me dejarian ningún review... como es mi primera historia y todo eso... pero me equivoqué :D Gracias a Dios me equivoqué! y eso que en los primeros caps amenacé con un minimo, jaja.

Son Hermoso! Es todo lo que diré xD

Disfruten~

* * *

Los días para el canadiense se hacían cada vez más cortos. No sabía si quejarse o agradecer que sus hijos fueran tan tranquilos. Lloraban cuando tenían hambre o sueño, pero nunca hacían mucho escándalo, y cuando no dormían contemplaban con ojos bien abiertos todo lo que los rodeaba, enfocándose especialmente en su madre. Matthew pasaba las noches cantando junto a los pequeños para que aunque sea recordaran su voz cuando ya no esté.

Los días se transformaron en semanas que transcurrían demasiado rápido. Matthew quería detener el tiempo, escapar de lo que le esperaba. Era aterrador pensar que al cambiar el mes del calendario su existencia no sería más que un recuerdo. Y lo peor… ese recuerdo no estará en la memoria de sus propios hijos. Fotos, habían muchas y muy significativas. Videos, habían algunos. Cartas… Quizás debía escribirles algo…

¿Qué les diría?

Esa noche, Matthew se sentó frente al escritorio después de arropar a los niños. Tomó una lapicera y unas hojas de cuaderno para escribir en ellas. Pensó en qué palabras usar pero ni siquiera podía escribir un remitente. ¿Debían ser dos o con una alcanzaba? Pues, amaba a los dos por igual y tenía lo mismo para decirles. Básicamente sería algo como "Son los más importante que tengo en la vida", "Los amo", "no cometan los mismos errores que yo" y "perdón" lo último era dudoso, pero definitivamente debía disculparse con ellos. Su pulso temblaba y sus ojos se nublaban. No podía, era imposible hacerlo. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con sus manos en el rostro para que sus sollozos no despertaran a los pequeños durmientes. Su mente estaba en shock, solo podía pensar en las duras palabras que el alemán le había ofrecido algunos días atrás…

_Ludwing entró firmemente en la habitación de Matthew, seguido por Japón y Austria. Miró su alrededor, deteniéndose en la cuna que contenía a ambos niños. Su observación fue muy corta y simplemente se dirigió al canadiense con el seño fruncido. Era notorio el rencor que mantenía el alemán por el asesinato de su hermano y estaba dispuesto a conseguir justicia. Una vez cumplida la sentencia, Gilbert estaría en paz. O al menos eso dicen de los muertos… que solo descansan cuando aquel que les arrebató la vida recibe su castigo._

_Alemania comenzó a recitar un discurso, al que el canadiense no prestó atención. Solo miraba un punto fijo en el suelo, escucharlo no cambiaría nada. Pero por más que no pensara en ello y que su mente se bloqueara a las crudas palabras del mayor, no pudo evitar ser golpeado por la última frase._

"_La próxima vez que nos veamos… será para poner fin a este caso."_

El próximo encuentro con Ludwing era en una semana. Solo recordarlo hacía que más y más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Ya no se preocupaba por quitarlas, de todas formas volverían a caer… no había caso. Algunos metros detrás suyo se encontraba su hermano contemplando la escena. No quería verlo sufrir así, se suponía que era un héroe y como tal no podía permitir algo como esto.

Definitivamente no.

-Mattie- dijo en voz baja el americano entrando en la habitación con una campera en sus manos. Al escucharlo, el nombrado se limpió la cara lo más rápido posible.

-Que haces, Al? Es muy tarde- susurró.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo… aún no te has cambiado para dormir-

-Eso… es que, bueno. No me di cuenta- dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su cama.

- Puedes caminar bien, Mattie?-

-C-claro que si!- exclamó sentándose en la cama. Alfred se arrodilló frente a su hermano y lo miró a los ojos, estaban hinchados y rojos por lo que había llorado.

-No es bueno que llores- dijo el americano en voz baja mientras tomaba la mano del canadiense para ponerle el abrigo.

Matthew se sonrojó sin entender qué es lo que hacía su hermano. –Al? Q-que estás haciendo?-

-Hace frío.- contestó.

-No tengo frío.-

-Afuera está por nevar-

-Aquí está lindo-

-Deberías vestir mejor a los niños-dijo mientras envolvía a Timothy con un par de mantas… Lo mismo hizo con el otro pequeño.

-Al, e-es mucha ropa, les dará fiebre- dijo preocupado el canadiense tomando en brazos al menor de sus hijos. Pero antes de poder desvestirlo, Alfred le acercó al otro menor.

-Vete- dijo el americano

-…- Matthew abrió la boca un par de veces para contestar pero las palabras no salían, simplemente no sabía que decir. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente escapar de allí y menos que su hermano se lo permitiría. Finalmente aclaró su garganta- Te meterás en problemas-susurró.

-Oh vamos Mattie! Déjame ser tu héroe!- dijo con su típico tono de voz –Tengo todo controlado- El canadiense no lo pensó mucho. Si eso significaba poder pasar aunque sea unos días más con sus hijos lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos… Quería abrazar a Alfred, pero sus brazos estaban ocupados y solo pudo besar su mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Era difícil abrir el portón principal cargando dos bebés, así que para apurarse y poder tener sus manos libres envolvió a ambos niños en una sábana y la ató a su cuello. Alfred tenía razón, hacía bastante frío. Hacía varios meses que el canadiense no sentía aquel viento que helaba los huesos. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre los árboles que ya casi no tenían hojas. El contraste del blanco cayendo en plena noche era más hermoso de lo que el rubio podía recordar. Rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el frío y su respiración se marcaba en el aire. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba corriendo, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho… quería alejarse pero… ¿a dónde iba? Frenó abruptamente ante la pregunta. No tenía qué hacer. Estaba agitado, los niños en su espalda no protestaban pero estaban pesados y no podría cargarlos por mucho más tiempo. Maldijo para sus adentros sin dejar de contemplar el cielo.

_-Me encanta la nieve, es tan pura. La forma tan suave en la que cae hasta llegar al suelo y la delicadeza con la pinta paisajes de invierno_

_-A mi no me gusta la nieve… es muy fría y lastima. No tiene piedad con nadie, prefiero estar en un lugar cálido rodeado de girasoles._

_-Te gustan los girasoles, eh?-_

_-Da, pero más me gustas tu~-_

Ese dialogo que había olvidado se hizo presente, realmente Iván odiaba los día de mucho frío en los que caía nieve. Suspiró… había un lugar que quería visitar pero estaba cayendo una helada que no le haría bien a los niños. Matthew deshizo el nudo de su improvisada "mochila" para asegurarse de darles calor a sus hijos.

Estaban dormidos. El canadiense sonrió, eran muy dulces, besó sus cabecitas y los arrulló un poco. –Saben?- comentó- A su padre no le gustaba la nieve…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred bajó al sótano lo más rápido que pudo y preparó cuidadosamente la escena que vería el próximo en llegar. Allí detrás de unas cajas había una pequeña ventana que daba al jardín. Matthew era delgado por eso seguramente todos creerían que escapó sin problemas. Solo tenía que esperar al mediodía, horario puntal en el que llegaría el inglés.

Con el reloj marcando las 12, el americano comenzó a desesperarse. Su impaciencia e histeria terminarían por delatarlo. Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta un grito se escapó de su boca.

-Y ahora por qué gritas?- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos y depositando varias bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Ah… es que… yo no… no es que fuera mi idea- Alfred movía los brazos frenéticamente sin modular una palabra coherente.- yo no dejé escapar a Mattie- con lo último ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-Que hiciste que?- ahora el inglés era el histérico. Tomó el libro que venía leyendo por el camino y lo arrojó provocando que el menor huyese despavorido…

Media hora más tarde, Arthur tomaba una taza de té frente al americano que explicaba sus motivos para ayudar a Matthew. El británico se sorprendió por la actitud humanitaria y comprensiva de su ex colonia que nunca había mostrado tales cualidades. –No diré nada- concluyó finalmente. En el fondo no quería que el canadiense sufriera tan tortuosa condena, no mientras tuviera dos niños que cuidar, por eso por mucho que le costara, se transformaría en un "cómplice". Suspiró dejando la taza sobre la mesita de café –Pero tú hablarás con Ludwing y le dirás la mentira- dijo aún enojado. Alfred lo abrazó muy fuertemente provocando que el inglés se ablandara un poco y correspondiera el abrazo. Después de todo no iría en contra de su "familia".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Matthew recorría las calles con prisa, caminando bajo los techos de algunos edificios. En su bolsillo había encontrado un pedazo de papel con una dirección que trataba de identificar. Ahora si las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos intentando desbordarse, pues detrás de aquella dirección había escrito un nombre que conocía perfectamente. "Dmitri " resaltaba con aquella caligrafía única de Iván. ¿cómo llegó eso allí? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras doblaba en una de las calles señaladas. En su espalda los dos pequeños parecían estar despertando, sus tenues quejas lograban sacar al canadiense de sus tristes pensamientos.

Solo un par de cuadras más adelante se encontró con un edificio no muy alto. Allí es dónde señalaba el papelillo, seguro habría alguna explicación.

-Bu-Buen día- susurró frente al portero.

-Matthew! Cómo te ha ido en Las Vegas?- contestó con toda la confianza del mundo. El canadiense no sabía qué contestar… Quizás debía seguir la corriente.

-Pues, genial…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

-Poca suerte, eh? Ya sabes lo que dicen, mala suerte en el juego y afortunado en el amor~- ese hombre le recordaba a Francis, físicamente eran muy parecidos.- Así que trajiste a tus hijos… ya era hora. Déjame verlos.- exclamó tomando al pequeño Dmitri sin siquiera preguntar por ello.

Después de intercambiar algunas cosas más con el portero, Matthew se dirigió a "su" habitación. Nervioso abrió la puerta de aquel lugar… al encender la luz no encontró más que un comedor y cocina vacíos y dos habitaciones. Era pequeño pero no podía quejarse, era mucho mejor que estar encerrado en una de las habitaciones de aquella gran mansión. Caminó alrededor del cuarto por unos momentos hasta que lo que encontró en una de las habitaciones lo dejó paralizado.

Hermosas paredes pintadas con los colores suaves que le encantaban contrastadas con el paisaje nocturno que podía apreciarse a través del ventanal. Las cortinas flameaban, dejando entrar el aire que refrescaba todo el ambiente y hacían girar los pequeños adornos que colgaban sobre la cuna perfectamente acomodada. En un rincón había infinidad de juguetes, coloridos y vistosos peluches, cubos, baldes y autos de madera. Por lo menos eso pudo divisar el canadiense a simple vista, seguramente había mucho más.

Matthew dejó a los dos niños en la cuna y los arropó amorosamente. Por fin sus brazos podían descansar… Siguió observando cada detalle del cuarto. Todo era más que perfecto, cualquier niño se sentiría eufórico al entrar allí. Muebles repletos de ropa, no solo de los niños sino también suya, leche y miel de maple en la heladera. Era como si cada detalle hubiese sido planeado con mucho tiempo y precisión. Alfred realmente se había esmerado esta vez.

Se sentó sobre el sillón con pesadez, pensativo…. Su hermano tendría muchos problemas, eso estaba claro pero¿ Cómo podría llevar una vida escondiéndose de la interpol? Eso parecía ser casi imposible. Quizás podría evadirlos un año, dos o hasta tres pero lo encontrarían tarde o temprano pues Alemania no descansará hasta poder vengarse… no, venganza no es lo que busca, es justicia… Se lo condena por ser un asesino en gran escala pero lo que más juega en contra no es el hecho de haber matado miles de personas sino el haber matado a Gilbert… pero de ese crimen si era inocente, aunque no pudiera demostrarlo. Maldición, aún después de muerto el prusiano seguía causándole problemas.

Mientras reflexionaba, sus ojos se clavaron en la mamushka que lo miraba con aquellos ojos violáceos tan característico de aquella persona tan especial. ¿no se había percatado de su desaparición? Es que cuidar de los mellizos lleva mucho esfuerzo y no pudo detenerse a terminar su trabajo con aquella muñeca. Se acercó tímidamente a ella hasta tomarla en sus manos y comenzar a desarmarla como era de costumbre. Separó pieza por pieza hasta encontrar un pequeño papel enrollado el final. La letra era diminuta, acorde al tamaño del papelito. Corrió hacia el sofá donde antes se había acomodado y se colocó los anteojos nuevamente para poder leer con claridad. Se sorprendió al reconocer la letra de Alfred que decía:

**Het Matie, espero no haber cometido ningún error en los colores y que encuentres todo de tu agrado. Te quiero hermanito, solo espero que seas feliz, por lo menos un poco más. Quizás algún día podamos salir a comer hamburguesas de incógnito! Como espías ( (no rusos) sin ofender) o algo así. Como sea, hay dinero en el macetero azul~**

**El Héroe!**

-Realmente lo tenias pensado, Al- susurró sosteniendo el pequeño papel. No tenía mucho dinero, pero era suficiente para vivir bien entre los humanos. Como nación había visto grandes sumas pasar por sus manos así que debería acostumbrarse a subsistir como cualquier mortal.

El llanto de uno de los niños lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

¿Cuánto tiempo podría vivir así?

OoOoOoOoOo

-Sabía! Sabía que América era un inútil.- vociferaba Ludwing al leer el mensaje de las Naciones Unidas y el informe del escape del prisionero. Abrió una cerveza, nunca bebía en pleno trabajo pero el momento lo desbordó y solo aquella refrescante bebida podía calmar sus nervios. Siempre recordaría los días en que su hermano le ofrecía un espumoso vaso y así la pasaban hablando, aunque casi siempre de su awesome persona, nunca se cansaba de oírlo. Por las noches solían embriagarse hasta la madrugada, debía reconocer lo divertido que podía ser Gilbert estando completamente borracho… pero eso se había terminado. EL prusiano no había hecho mal alguno y en un afán por protegerlo terminó dando su vida. Jamás recuperaría a su hermano, nadie le devolvería a aquel que lo crió de pequeño y lo cuidó hasta el último momento.

Si aquellos monstros que lo asesinaron de forma tan cruel y violenta no pagaban por sus actos, no podría sentirse bien consigo mismo, le habría fallado a su hermano. Rusia ya había pagado pero el canadiense logró ser prorrogado y como si fuera poco ahora estaba prófugo. El alemán sentía una gran impotencia, pero eso no iba a quedar así.

-Esto no quedará así, Canadá, ya te encontrare…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras bebía.

* * *

O.o a ver... que les parece? Demás esta decir que ganó el número uno y por eso se agregarán dos caps más de lo esperado Jaja pinta que´puede seguir mucho más pero no se ilusionen que no creo llegar a los 20, el próximo cap tendrá una escena... ahh y a partir de allí intentaré hacerlos llorar. La verdad quedará mucho mejor así, le da un toque más de... angustia? Dolor? Tragedia? Juju mis géneros favoritos

Okey comencemos a contestar Reviews:

Jeanne: Jaja, si la verdad me enamoré del nombre. Es perfecto. Así que celebrarás con unos Timbits (? emm... no esta en mi diccionario mental, pero podés invitarme uno ... jum, así que todo mal en tu país, eh. No te preocupes ya mejorará todo y si te sirve para crear fics, es bueno. A veces hacer eso es una forma de descargarse, expresarse. Por lo menos yo vuelvo lo más trágico de mi. Es una terapia, que sale más barato que un psicólogo :D Hey! si escribís un fic, avisame que lo leeré~ Besos!

Pan lee: Allí estas! Te habia perdido de vista ¬¬ pero tu voto ha sido registrado y ganado :D Así que ahi hay un poco de happyness (? o como se escriba xD No podré patear a los demás :( pero en mi mente así será . Seguí escribiendo~

Grelli: Ah~ el voto incondicional de la gran Grelli n.n Jaja intentaré hacerte llorar. :D es mi objetivo n.n

Ai Himaruya:En serio? Tenés que leer 10! O.o oh my! pe-pero no es mi culpa, verdad? verdad? xD lo lamento pero vamos! No queda mucho.. tendrás que leer 40 veces más? xD Graxie por su review.

Hermanita!: Ay... mira que encontraste unas caritas re tiernas xD Hey! Espero el siguiente cap, eh! y ahora Silverdawn también te sigue! Continúa sister~

Yukime: Ah jaja, me gustó tu review y tu invitación a un frappé :F (demasiada miel) jaja Tendrás un epilogo bello O.o no quiero mafiosos aquí D: Como habrás visto con lo que dijiste de las cartes me inspiraste a escribir un pequeño párrafo xD Siempre robándote las ideas u.u en fin... como dije antes, NO TE PAGARË DERECHOS DE NADA! xD y seguí comentando que me iluminas, ~

Faby: Te esmeraste con el review, eh? Oh my es muy lindo todo lo que pusiste.. ya no quiero matarte T_T Además falta un cap de tu fic,sabes que moriras despues de que lo subas? :) ay gracias por todo lo que dijiste *se ruboriza* etto... El final será muy oh your fucking writter... Lamento lo de gil, pero era necesario u.u ahora Ludwing hará justicia! Maldición, ya no se de que lado estar T_T Pobres, pobres niños... Ay~ mientras no actualices tu fic seguiré enviando partes de tu cuerpo a la gente :) Con eso espero llegar a los 150 :D si eso pasa, me dará un infarto pulmonar (? Besos, beia! Te mando penicilina para que no te des cuenta cuando desaparezca tu oreja.

Kari: Me dasfías a hacerle algo peor a Mattie? Muahaha...

SilverDawn: Jaja lamento que perdieras en la encuesta pero vamos... me las ingenié para hacerlo más angustioso en los proximos caps, ñacañaca... nadie va a escapar! Esa cadena de insultos O.o me dio mucho miedo D: Sisi, dos meses pero ya ves... escapó :D Habrá más tiempo... y más drama. Gracias por tu Review :D MALDIZIONE! xD

Francis: Oh querida... hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas... pero si, si... como entró la semillita, sale la flor (? Ahhh~ fue tremenda la analogía xD me tenté xD dios, dios, dios... me traumé también, pero vamos Imagination! En cuanto al nombre de Dimitri, la Fucking pc me lo cambia a su antojo, maldita máquina! Si no fuera lo mpas valioso de mi vida la compactaria en una lata... Gracias por tu Review, lo imrimirás? O.o Me siento más que halagadisima n.n

Italia:Lo de Alfred, lo hice pensando especialmente en vos xD Perdona, jaja pero es que me tiraste la idea... Gracias por tu Review,segui escribiendo y dándome ideas :D Bye

Okey, okey, cada vez me cuesta más contestarles, y casi ocupa tanto como la historia xD. Gracias a todos, en serio. Nos veremos pronto~


	17. El pasar de los años

Hola gente beia~ ahh... ya se que vengo actualizando una vez por semana pero como tuve tiempo, depresión (? y se viene semana santa pude continuar.

Aviso que... es algo corto y eh... bueno ya lo verán. Gracias por leerme n.n

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ Tres Años Después ~~~~~~~~~

El tiempo había pasado… Los pequeños bebes que apenas podían balbucear algunos sonidos ahora eran ruidosos niños que corrían por toda la habitación sin descanso. Podía notarse que ambos tenían una inteligencia sumamente superior a la de cualquier niño de su edad, pues siendo naciones estaba claro que eran capaces de mucho más. El mayor de los mellizos llevaba puesta una bufanda color blanca que, sumado a todas sus características físicas, lo hacía parecerse mucho a su padre, a excepción de aquel rulo que rebeldemente sobresalía de su pequeña cabeza y que, al estar corriendo, rebotaba con gracia. Ágilmente rodeaba la habitación con una sonrisa encantadora sin percatarse que su hermano ya no lo perseguía. El otro niño se había cansado y se sentó en el suelo, con el pulgar de una mano en la boca y con la otra refregando sus ojos para evitar llorar. Odiaba cuando le arrebataban su osito de peluche, se sentía muy mal sin él, pero siempre era así, a veces pensaba que a su hermano le gustaba verlo sufrir aprovechándose de su debilidad y diferencia de estatura. Timothy era un poco más pequeño y delicado, solía enfermarse mucho en invierno, por eso no le agradaba la nieve y prefería estar en su habitación dibujando todo tipo de flores que apreciaba en primavera o veía en la televisión, sin embargo, todas sus obras de arte eran destrozadas por aquel monstro que llamaba hermano. Dimitri no era muy talentoso en el dibujo ni en ninguna manifestación artística, al menos por el momento.

La situación del peluche robado no dio para más. El más pequeño corrió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su "madre" pintando con muchísima delicadeza aquella mamushka que aún estaba incompleta. Solo quedaban algunos detalles, pero hasta el mismo canadiense sentía que su trabajo era perfecto.

-Mami- susurró el pequeño tironeando del abrigo del mayor con mucha suavidad. Matthew suspiró, al menos había podido avanzar un poco.

-Dime, amor ¿acaso tu hermano está molestándote de nuevo?- contestó con una cálida sonrisa. El pequeño asintió con los ojos húmedos.- Qué hizo ahora, eh? Vamos, no llores.- Lo levantó en brazos y lo abrazó de forma amorosa, acariciando su espalda y revolviendo sus cabellos. Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado lo tomó por los brazos y lo levantó en el aire para sacarle una sonrisa. Eso siempre animaba a su hijo.

-Mami, me quitó mi…mi… oso- dijo en voz baja y volviendo a poner su dedo en la boca.

Matthew volvió a suspirar, los hermanos no se llevaban tan bien como esperaba. Quizás aún eran muy pequeños, pero de todas formas le preocupaba. Dejó al menor en el piso y se dirigió a la habitación. Dimitri se ganó otra vez un regaño…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alemania había organizado un grupo para rastrear al prófugo. Tardó un par días en preparar a sus hombres, por eso asumió que con el tiempo que se había atrasado, el canadiense se habría ocultado en algún país alejado… Alfred había pensado desde un principio la lógica que manejaría el alemán, por lo que ubicó a su hermano lo más cerca posible de su propia casa… Había resultado, no por nada todas sus estrategias de guerra tenían tanto éxito, pues en el fondo solía pensar detenidamente cada detalle.

A pesar de la distancia, Alfred nunca lo visitó. No es que no quisiera, es más, moría de ganas de ver a sus sobrinos, pero estaba seguro que cualquier movimiento extraño sería sospechoso. No podía llamarlo, el canadiense por seguridad no tenía teléfono alguno. Ni Arthur ni Francis se animaron a visitarlo. Tampoco querían arriesgar el plan del americano. Aunque Francis había insistido hasta el cansancio por ver a sus nietos, sabía que eso no sería posible. Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro y de esa forma podría comunicarse con su hijo…

La búsqueda para el alemán se hacía insostenible. Había buscado en Latinoamérica, en cada rincón de las ciudades y solo consiguió el odio de aquellas naciones, molestas por aterrorizar a su gente. Después de 3 años asumió que lo más acertado sería rastrear en Canadá, Rusia y Estados Unidos. Los primeros llevarían un buen tiempo y si algo había aprendido de la WW2 era que Rusia era impenetrable en invierno. Por ello decidió comenzar en USA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella mañana… Matthew había tomado una decisión. Los niños tenían aprender a sociabilizar con otros, para lo cual debía llevarlos a la guardería. No fue fácil, los pequeños no tenían documentación y por nada del mundo podían ser vistos por alemanes o cualquiera que estuviera buscándolo. Tampoco le convencía la idea de perder tiempo de estar junto a ellos, él mismo sufriría más que sus hijos. Pero es que Dimitri se mostraba aburrido de jugar solo, con su hermano o su mami. Y Timothy parecía ser enfermamente introvertido. Ambos muy diferentes y a la vez muy parecidos a sus progenitores. Como padre no podía dejar que la historia se repitiese y realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer para arreglar sus personalidades. Se sentía identificado con el menor de los niños, asumiendo que sufría, y que su hermano muchas veces lo ignoraba, se perfilaba a ser tal cual él mismo. Tenía que solucionarlo.

-A dónde vamos, mami?- Preguntó el más pequeño mientras caminaba tomado de la mano del canadiense, quien andaba encorvado para poder sostenerlos a ambos. Eran pequeños para caminar normalmente, muy pesados para llevarlos a ambos en brazos y la calle muy peligrosa para dejarlos solos.

-A un lugar muy divertido para jugar con otros niños.- contestó soltándolos solo un segundo para acomodar su capucha. Era arriesgado hacerse notar.

-N-no quiero ver a otros niños- susurró sosteniendo el osito más cerca suyo. Matthew no contestó hasta llegar al lugar. Habló con la señorita que los cuidaría y se arrodilló frente a los niños para despedirlos.

-Dimitri, por favor, pórtate bien. Volveré a- antes de que pudiera terminar el niño corrió hacia los juegos sin importarle lo que tenían que decirle. Matthew suspiró y se dirigió a Timothy que aún lo miraba con temor. – Bien, amor. Volveré en unas horas, así que no te preocupes. Diviértete, si?-

-Mami, n-no te vayas. No quiero jugar- susurró abrazándolo.

-Timi, habla más fuerte. No te escucharán si solo susurras.- el canadiense se levantó. –Te amo-dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida e Ignorando los gritos del pequeño salió del edificio. Dolió mucho escucharlo sufrir pero tenía que aprender a desprenderse de él. Caminó un par de cuadras, cuestionándose si volver o no. Era el primer día. Si el menor no podía adaptarse, vería que hacer.

Ahora había algo que tenía pendiente. Por mucho tiempo había querido hacerlo pero el lugar no era apropiado para los niños. Caminó por la vereda con su rostro cubierto con una bufanda. Aún hacía frio pero la primavera estaba por llegar y algunos árboles mostraban tímidamente sus hojas. Esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa al llegar al lugar. Sin perder mucho tiempo entró en una gran florería. Miles de hermosas rosas y lirios llamaron su atención, pero ya tenía en mente qué flor era la apropiada…

Con tres grandes girasoles y unos amarillentos lirios se arrodilló frente a la tumba que llevaba el nombre de "Iván Braginski" le llevó unas horas encontrarlo pero por fin estaba allí. Cerró los ojos e intentó sonreír. Al ruso no le gustaba verlo llorar.

-Hola, Iván. Perdona no haber venido antes. Es que… todo aquí es- es tan complicado- no pudo retener sus lágrimas, así que solo las dejó caer.

-¿Cómo está todo allí?-

Su única respuesta fue una brisa que desordenó su cabello.

-Es mucho más lindo que aquí, eh? …Ojalá no te sientas solo.- El viento seguía soplando – Mira, te traje un regalo.- extendió los girasoles hasta dejarlos sobre el pasto que cubría lo que estaba enterrado debajo suyo.

-Sabes? Tenemos dos niños muy hermosos, se te parecen mucho. Dimitri siempre pregunta por ti- su respiración se entrecortaba- le he dicho que… que estas de viaje en un lugar muy cálido.- esta vez comenzó a reír mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- Dice que algún día irá a visitarte a Cuba… no es gracioso? Tiene 3 años y ya sabe qué países son más cálidos que otros.- Se sentó en el suelo, acercando sus piernas a su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

-Les mostré nuestras fotos… las que Ucrania nos tomó en navidad…-de su bolsillo sacó una foto que señaló frente a la lápida.- Recuerdas este momento? Ganaste la guerra de nieve, sé…. Sé que te gustaba esta foto así que, que te la dejo aquí…-

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos mirando fijamente las flores que había dejado allí.

-Te extraño- susurró- Te extraño mucho… te-te necesito, Iván- por cada palabra su voz se quebraba y su llanto se hacía cada vez más audible- Iván, Iván, por qué hicimos todo tan mal? Por qué nos castigaron así? No-no quiero morir… no quiero… pero no puedo aguantar más vivir sin ti. Ya no resisto. Quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, Iván. Quiero que vuelvas, que tomes mi mano, que me hagas sentir importante de nuevo. Por Favor, por favor…- siguió rogando un tiempo hasta que su voz se cortó. Prácticamente se ahogaba en sollozos que no podía controlar.

-Perdóname- susurró quitándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie.- Perdóname, no te enojes con migo por no cumplir mi promesa … no, no te enojes-

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pues estar allí solo lo hacía sentir miserable. Se sentía tan egoísta, no quería vivir así pero sus hijos lo necesitaban y él solo podía pensar en lo que había perdido. Miró por última vez la triste tumba de la única persona que realmente lo amó, quizás sería la última vez que fuera pero de todas formas mintió

-Volveré otro día, de acuerdo? De-Debo ir a buscar a los niños o se hará tarde. T-Te amo… Aunque ya no estés aquí, Te Amo-

Antes de dar un paso, notó un papel blanco que sobresalía de uno de las flores que estaban allí antes que las suyas. No se había percatado antes de ello. No podía leer con claridad pero al notar que estaba en francés se la llevó consigo.

* * *

Y Bien... que les pareció?

Answering Reviews:

Youko: n.n hace capitulos que no te veo D: Jaja. Vete Gilber! Estas muerto ¬¬ Perdona T_T

Italia: Gracias por tu Review. Lamento que odies a Lud u.u pero es que no hay nadie más serio que él... solo japón... pero lo quiero demsiado D:

Yukime: Ay ay! no pagaré _ y menos en pesos mexicanos (? Mi moneda no vale nada D: Ya ves, Alfred es inteligente en el fondo... muy muy en el fondo xD Con respecto a tu pregunta... este... Gilbert ya no es país! sin país no hay Prusia, No revivirá y se acabó la discución! (re demente) Lo lamento :( Tenia que matar a Gil, sino no habría Alemán vengativo T_T Ay no me mandes tu mafia! o acceptaré tu invitación y por la noche te jalaré las patas :D

SilverDawn: You Know, Baby! La idea es que se encariñe más con ellos para que después duela más separalos, muahaha. Ay que cruel :( Pobre Lud! No lo odien todos por esto D: no encontré a alguien más serio que él T_T Lo de "no lo maten tiene esposas e hijos" xD no lo dijiste cuando murió Iván pero :o ahora lo leo y me dio un ataque de risa xD Ahí va a aparecer el Franchute. Le tomaste cariño, eh? Sobretodo despues de que lo mandé a tu cama e.e jujuju.

Hiba 13: Jaja no te preocupes. Gracias por animarte! Seguiré esta historia hasta el final de los tiempos. Forever (?

Grelli: Sisi, sigues siendo la mejor :D Así que no lloras, eh? De que esta hecho tu corazón, Maldizione! (se me pego de SilverDawn :/ ) En fin, no prometo nada pero lo intentaré! Te mando un Besoo (tómalo o déjalo)

Hermanita: Ai sister... a mi también me da pena Lud u.u perdió a su hermano D: No solo tocó a Mattiw hablando O.o jajaja ai me tenté xD Te quiero Hermanita... pero continua tu fic o iré a cahcetearte las nalgas.

Jeanne: jaja ai que rico! En Mc donalds te dan unos bollitos de cocholate con el capuccino... es eso? xD como sea. Escaparon! cofcofnopormuchocofcof Te mando un Timbit! (suena delicioso)

Faby: No mates a Lud T_T lo elegí como malvado porque es el más serio y porque estoy estudiando ww2 xD Además perdió a su hermano D: Pobre Gil... cuando termine el fic me suicidaré y te enviaré mi cabeza O.o como sea... quiero hacerte llorar para devolverte lo que me hiciste en tu fic _ vos mataste a Mattie primero! Asesina! Ay ay... me puse triste porque terminó el tuyo :( pero aun falta el alternativo :D Amo tus reviews. Son tan largos~

KarimeA: Jaja, Francis ya aparecerá y aqui estan los niños más grandes, no tanto pero crecieron :D Gracias por tu Review~

PanLee: Con que de parranda, eh! bien ahi! xD Pues no creo que Gilber haya dejado Algo u.u ni el sabía que Iván le tenía pica xD Graxie por su Review~

Youna: Ay como me gustó lo que escribiste xD Claro! que estan bien, si MAttie es la nación más responsable :B Y los niños son re tiernos. Jaja, pobre Kuma lo dejamos con Alfred O.o es que se nota mucho que Canadá tiene al oso encima, estaría en la mira O.o Otra cosa... por tu culpa no puedo escribir de Francis! Tu fic influyó en mi mente y ahora no me meto en su personaje u.u era tan dulce y bueno aquí... pero allá mató a Kuma! A Kuma! _ Maldizione!

Thalitez: Oh dios, oh dios. Son dos Reviews y uno que vale por 3. No puedo ser más Feliz! Amo leer reviews. por eso los exigí :( Excuse moi. Pero no se repetirá. (secretamente en mi loca cabeza sueño llegar a los 150) Cof Cof. eh...a ver... Así que prejuzgaste mi fic por la advertencia D: Quizás devo ponerla dentro del primer cap, muahaha así no espanto a la gente. De todas formas me alegra que te hayas animado y sobretodo que te haya gustado :D Mi fan n°1! Sería lindo n.n ai ai espero esas dos semanas, muahaha. Habrá más tristeza, pero ahora me pintó lo tierno xD Ya vendrán tiempos peores (? Gracias por tu Review~ me encantó que sea enorme n.n Saludos!

Fiu~ ocupa más la respuesta de los Reviews que la historia, Aviso que si hay más de 10 la proxima vez comenzaré a responder por Mensaje privado...

Jaja, se viene semana santa así que tendré tiempo de avanzar :D

Es todo, Gracias por leer~


	18. Familia

Bonjour~ por fin semana santa! y ayer, un día de tanta reflexion y silencio, pude escribir de todo O.o incluso empecé una traducción que, me paso el chivo, esta genialosa.

En fin... ya saben, hetalia no me pretenece...

disfruten~

* * *

**Matheu: **

**Como se encuentra mon petit? Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos. No sé nada de mis efants, espero que estén todos bien. Seguro han crecido bastante… Si supieras cuánto los extraño!**

**Matheu, ten mucho cuidado, en los últimos años Alemania te ha estado buscando en Sudamérica pero ahora decidió rastrear Usa. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y lucharé por ti si algo ocurre. No creo que visitar a Iván sea una buena idea… Alemania colocará vigilancia por esa zona.**

**Eres muy importante para mi, sabes? . Ya lo he dicho pero realmente lamento que todo pasara así, si Inglaterra no te hubiera alejado de mi… no lo se… hubiera sido un mejor padre. De qué sirve lamentarse ahora? Incluso Arthur se siente culpable de ello. Solo espero que estés feliz, mon amour. Y si necesitas algo, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti y mis queridos nietos. Háblales de mi, oui?**

**Je t'aime, mon Matheu.**

Matthew leyó la carta nuevamente, su papa lo extrañaba y él también. Quería contestarle pero… ningún lugar era seguro. Definitivamente no había forma de comunicarse. Si realmente Ludwing lo buscaba con tanta ímpetu, lo más acertado sería encerrarse o tal vez, huir lejos, muy lejos.

Miró de nuevo el papel en sus manos… ir a Francia no sería una mala idea. Pero cruzar el atlántico de forma ilegal era simplemente impensable.

Después de mucho caminar llegó a la guardaría. Guardó aquella carta en su bolsillo y entró sosteniendo algunos lirios, a Timothy le encantarían.

-Sr Williams, pase por aquí un minuto- una muchacha con sonrisa muy amable lo condujo hacia su escritorio. Quizás pediría documentos o alguna firma, fue lo primero que pensó el canadiense pero se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar lo que decía aquella mujer.

-Quería hablarle de su hijo, Dimitri- comenzó- está al tanto que sabe leer y hasta escribir algunas palabras?-

-Eh… si, yo mismo le enseñé-

-Realiza ecuaciones- dijo entregándole una hoja llena de números.- Sr Williams, tiene 3 años... no es común en niños de su edad-

_Porque es una nación, _pensó –Supongo que… que no hay nada de malo con eso- contestó con una sonrisa.

-En realidad… tenemos un problema. Si bien Dimitri es un niño muy inteligente también es muy…-

-Muy?-

-Agresivo.- concluyó. Matthew quedó paralizado, no se esperaba eso de su dulce niño. –Ha golpeado a otros niños y, bueno… muchos padres se quejaron. Por eso, lamento informarle esto pero no podemos aceptarlo.-

-Entiendo.- ahora sí estaba en problemas. Agresivo? Cómo podía ser posible? Él mismo se había propuesto a tratarlos con delicadeza, jamás los golpeó ni los trató de alguna forma muy brusca. Hicieran lo que hicieran nunca les levantó el tono. Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?

-No se preocupe, es muy capaz, lo más probable es que se trate de alguna especie de niño genio. Debería hacer algún examen en una escuela de superdotados.-

-Muchas gracias… veré que hacer. Por cierto… Timothy causó algún problema?

-Quién?

-Canadá- dijo más automáticamente que pensando. En ese momento recordó a Kumajirou, que siempre le preguntaba lo mismo. –ah! Digo… Timothy, mi otro hijo.- Sin embargo, la mujer parecía no saber de quién se trataba.-El niño con el oso- aclaró. En ese momento sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo. "el niño del oso" y después "el muchacho del oso" toda su vida había sido su sobrenombre. Incluso Francis lo usaba después de que el inglés pasaba varios minutos sin saber de quién se estaba hablando. Que hubiera sido su vida sin Kumajirou? Seguramente nadie lo hubiera visto jamás.

-Aquí esta- dijo la mujer señalando su cuaderno de observaciones.-Lo siento, lo había olvidado… pues, lloró un par de horas después de que se marchara pero después trabajó como los demás.- le entregó el dibujo que había hecho el menor. –No ha escrito su nombre, al parecer no conoce el abecedario. Le ha enseñado igual que a su hermano?-

-Si, claro que si pero… pensé que…- Realmente no había aprendido nada?

- Quizás aún es muy pequeño. No todos los niños son tan listos. Le costará un poco más-

.Qué insinúa?-

-Pues, es probable que tenga un problema-

-Mi Timi es tan inteligente como su hermano, seguro esta inhibido por la situación.-

-Dimitri es brillante-

-Ambos lo son!- esa mujer lo estaba fastidiando

-Es normal que los padres piensen que sus hijos son más listos que otros pero-

-Cállese! No le permito que hable así de mi hijo.- gritó el canadiense. Su voz por primera vez sonó con el volumen que esperaba. No podía seguir escuchando esas cosas. Se levantó, dejando a la mujer estática detrás suyo, y se dirigió a la sala de juego donde ambos hermanos se encontraban jugando Hockey con flautas de plástico como _stick _y una pequeña pelota de goma.

Se veían contentos así que no quiso interrumpirlos. Era entretenido verlos divertirse juntos hasta que el pequeño más alto se proclamó ganador del partido, dejando a su hermano haciendo pucheros en medio de la cancha.

-Buen juego~- exclamó aplaudiendo.

-Mami!- gritaron al unísono al ver al canadiense entrar. El más pequeño corrió hacia él y se aferró a su ropa como si su vida dependiera de ello. El otro mellizo, se acercó con lentitud y la cabeza gacha. De alguna forma sabía que había hecho cosas malas y su "madre" lo iba a regañar.

-Como la pasaron?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras levantaba al pequeño en sus brazos y extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Dimitri. Ninguno contestó.

-Son para mí?- preguntó Timothy mirando las flores y cambiando de tema.

-Claro que si. Te gustan?- el niño asintió. –Cuántos pétalos tiene?- a pesar de estar seguro que el pequeño no tenía ninguna dificultad para aprender quería asegurarse. No hubo respuestas. –Y bien?- se estaba impacientando, el niño se tildó observando aquellos lirios.

-Seis?- estaba equivocado, eran 5.

Matthew negó con la cabeza pero después besó la mejilla del pequeño. No iba a regañarlo por eso, pero al llegar a casa debía enseñarle un poco más. Dimitri… golpeó algunos niños, así que definitivamente tendría su castigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Comprendes lo que digo?- repitió el alemán frente al osezno que lo miraba confundido. Después de haberlo pensado mucho, Ludwing no encontró mejor opción que usar al oso para encontrar a su dueño. Qué mejor que un animal con buen olfato para rastrear a alguien con quien vivió varios siglos? Kumajirou era simplemente perfecto pero…

-Quién?-

-Matthew Williams, Canadá. Tu dueño.- Repitió lentamente

-Canadá!- exclamó.

-Así es, nos ayudas a encontrarlo? Te daremos lo que pidas- el animalito se sobresaltó. Comprendía esas palabras y realmente se había entusiasmado.

-Salmón- exigió.

-Todo el que quieras- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa triunfal.

Kumajirou tenía leves recuerdos de Alfred diciendo que su hermano no estaba lejos o eso había interpretado. No recordaba dónde estaba exactamente, ni con quien… ni siquiera sabía cómo encontrarlo. Pero por pescado daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Alfred se sentía incómodo con el alemán invadiendo su casa, pero no podía decir nada, después de todo por su "incompetencia" Matthew había escapado. No podía negarlo, le preocupaba que Kumajirou se hubiera vendido tan pronto pero eso no era un problema, verdad?

-Eso espero- susurró el americano para sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos, Timy… escríbelo.- señaló el canadiense a su hijo que con sus pequeñas manos sostenía un crayón. Debía escribir su nombre, tan difícil le resultaba?

-Mami, Timy es tonto?- preguntó con inocencia el otro pequeño.

-Claro que no!- exclamó en un tono no muy amable. –No hables así de tu hermano, además… no te sientes mal por lo que hiciste? Mira que golpear otros niños mientras no estoy cerca. Crees que está bien?- no hubo respuesta.- Pues no! No está bien. No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer-

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrima, no era que Dimitri llorara mucho, pero es que hacer enojar a su padre era difícil y él lo había conseguido. –Es que… estaban molestando a Timy y… y tengo que cuidarlo…- Matthew intentó hablar pero no salían sus palabras. De alguna forma se sentía orgulloso de él pero no podía felicitarlo tampoco. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del menor y con suavidad posó su mano en aquellos cabellos que eran idénticos a los de Iván. Por primera vez se percataba de ello. Odiaba ver lágrimas en esos redondeados y violáceos ojos. Coloco sus manos en ambos lados de la pequeña cabecita del niño y con sus pulgares secó los caminos de lágrimas que se habían formado en ambas mejillas del menor.

-Tranquilo, mon cher. S-Si es por defender a tu hermano entonces… -dudó en decirlo –entonces puedes hacer lo que sea- debía admitirlo, no era el mejor consejo pero él mismo estaba vivo gracias a que su hermano hizo caso omiso a las leyes morales. Con recordar a Alfred podía sentir un conocido ardor en sus ojos. Hubiera llorado, de no ser por la pequeña voz de Timothy que lo llamaba.

-Mami, no puedo… no me sale.-

-Vamos, amor. Mira, cual es la diferencia entre estas letras?- preguntó señalando una d y una o.

-Ninguna- Matthew suspiró, al parecer no había caso. Sus ojos estaban cansados y la sensación de angustia no se iba. Se quitó sus lentes para refregar sus ojos y allí fue cuando lo descubrió…

Ambas letras eran iguales… al menos sin sus lentes no podía diferenciarlas. Lo mismo ocurría con los otros textos. Todos ilegibles. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con sus ojos cerrados, no le gustaba ver todo borroso. No sabía si reír por su descubrimiento o llorar por saber que su hijo a tan temprana edad tenía sus mismos problemas de vista. Tan ciego (que ironía) había sido para no darse cuenta antes de aquella posibilidad?

-Mira- dijo el canadiense extendiéndole sus lentes al pequeño, quien al tomarlos se los puso instintivamente… Contempló todo con claridad por primera vez.

Los colores eran más intensos de lo que solían ser y cada objeto estaba delimitado por una perfecta línea. Ahora todo a su alrededor tenía forma, todo tenía sentido. Miró sus cuadernos… las letras, todas diferentes, los números, los cuadros, los dibujos. Todo. Miró a Matthew como si no lo conociera, aquel hombre era tan joven, podía notar hasta aquella aureola azulada que rodeaba sus ojos de color violeta pálido.

Miró a su hermano que no comprendía lo que pasaba. El color de su cabello era… gris, muy claro. Ahora lo veía bien. Era extraño, como un desconocido. –Que le pasa a Timy?- preguntó el que estaba siendo observado.

-Timy no… no ve muy bien, creo que necesitará sus propios lentes.- susurró Matthew que, a pesar del caos en su visión, pudo distinguir al pequeño alejándose a su habitación. Timothy se miró en el espejo. Su cabello era un intermedio entre su mami y su hermano. Un rubio opaco muy tenue que caía hasta casi tocar sus hombros. Sus ojos tan violetas como los de su hermano y el resto… igual a su hermano. Él mismo se daba cuenta, eran casi idénticos de no ser por el color de su pelo. –Y bien? Ves mejor?- susurró el canadiense desde la puerta.

-Papá!- gritó el pequeño preocupado. –Do-dónde esta?- corrió hasta la mesita de luz donde siempre estaba la foto de Iván. La tomó con una mano ya que la otra estaba sosteniendo los lentes que eran demasiado grandes para él. Contempló cada detalle. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa. Era… su padre. Nunca lo vio personalmente pero lo amaba. Su mami le enseñó a amarlo y, si bien no sabía cómo, de no ser por aquel hombre de cabello blanco y sonrisa infantil, él no estaría en este mundo. Ni él ni su hermano.

Matthew se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes tropezarse con todo lo que estaba en su camino. –Qué pasa, Timy? No llores.- Se arrodilló a su lado volviendo a colocarse sus lentes.

-Donde… está papá? Por qué no vuelve?- Las preguntas lo tomaron por sorpresa así que tardó en reaccionar. ¿por qué tan de repente? En un segundo Dimitri se unió a su hermano, abrazándolo.

-Mami, dijiste que estaba de viaje… cuándo regresará?- preguntó el mayor de los mellizos.

-Él…-¿ Debía decirles?

-Mami? Por qué lloras?- preguntó el más pequeño. Matthew palpó sus mejillas, efectivamente las lágrimas caían sin permiso y sin que se diera cuenta.

-Papá no nos quiere, verdad? No va a volver…- Dimitri abrazaba a su hermano que con tan solo ver a su mami llorar también lo hizo.

-No, no, no… no pienses eso. Él… los ama, pero está muy lejos. -

-México?- preguntó , a lo que Matthew negó

-Chile?- El canadiense volvió a negar.

-Esta… e-en el cielo.- Decirlo fue más doloroso que pensarlo.

-El cielo?- Timothy no podía creerlo. –Allá arriba? Por qué? –

Matthew apretó sus puños, ya no lo podía soportar pero no iba a quebrarse frente a sus hijos.-está… mu-muerto-su respiración se agitó después de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Los niños se miraron con preocupación. Realmente no habían comprendido pero por la reacción del mayor no era algo bueno.

-Muerto?- repitió Dimitri –va… va a volver?- el niño sabía que lo mejor era dejar el tema allí pero tenía curiosidad por saber sobre su padre, dónde estaba y por qué los abandonó por tanto tiempo.

El canadiense negó, provocando el horror en los pequeños –No… no se asusten- dijo abrazándolos.

-por qué?- Dimitri quería entenderlo.

-Porque… no puede. Nadie puede volver después de irse…- cada palabra era más difícil de pronunciar que la anterior. Su cuerpo temblaba mucho más de lo normal. En cualquier momento le daría un colapso nervioso. Pero ¿por qué? Sabía que algún día pasaría esto, quizás fue muy pronto o quizás él mismo no podía soportar la idea de que Iván se había ido para siempre.

-Mami… tu también morirás?- Timothy se aferró a la ropa del mayor con más fuerza. Eran demasiadas preguntas y la última jamás la hubiera pensado. En realidad, si había pensado en su muerte pero nunca en la forma de decírselo a sus hijos. Limpió sus lágrimas, no debía ponerse así sino sería peor para ellos.

-Yo… si, pero falta mucho para eso.- ambos se abrazaron con más fuerza de su mami. No soportarían perderlo. Ya era suficiente con haber perdido a su padre.

-No! Por qué pasa eso?-

-Es… algo normal, no se asusten.- el canadiense trataba de tranquilizarlos dándoles suaves palmadas en sus espaldas.

-Yo también tengo que morir?- Dimitri era el más aterrado, no quería demostrarlo al principio pero la idea de irse para siempre lo había traumado.

-No… ustedes… no. Son… vivirán mucho. Muchísimo tiempo.- no era hora de decirles que eran naciones y por lo tanto no morirían. A menos que los asesinaran como le pasó a Rusia y como iba a sucederle a él. –Shh, no lloren…- Los tomó a ambos en brazos. Los niños se abrazaron a su cuello.

- Dodo, lénfant do L'enfant dormira bientôt.- Cantaba suavemente mientras se recostaba en la cama con los niños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Aún lloraban, pero poco. Matthew siguió cantando aquella melodía que lo consolaba en esas noches de miedo, dolor y angustia. Francis solía cantarla y ahora era su turno de hacerlo. Los pequeños no entendían del todo la letra, sabían muy poco francés, aunque tenían una noción de lo que decía, pues sea el idioma que sea, podían sentir la tranquilidad, la ternura y el amor que les estaba transmitiendo su mami en ese momento. Era una canción que les resultaba tan familiar y que aunque pasen los años y todo desaparezca…

Nunca Olvidarían.

* * *

Y... que les pareció? Agradezco a SilverDawn que con su review me inspiro a hacer este cap...

Contesto Reviews (se que dije que iba a ser por MP pero no me gusta molestar)

Jeanne: aproveché el finde y aun quedan días. También me inspiró tu review xD... Fanarts! Me daría un infarto si haces eso! mis dibujos dan mucha lástima u.u, me sentiría honradicima si lo haces... di algunas descripciones más, no se si es suficiente, Pero en conclución me los imagino igual que MAttie (bien tiernos y con su mismo pelo) Gracias! Saludos :B

Thalitez: Jajaja, ay me da risa tu review, no se por qué O.o más acción! jaja te prometo que el siguiente cap tendrá más acción, muahaha. No diré nada más . no te sientas acosadora por escribir un gran comentario... me encanta eso xD Eh...que más... ah! Claro que ser invisible ayudó! pobre Mattie, eso tenia que serle útil algún dia T_T Como sea, espero que haya s disfrutado el cap :)

Youko: Oh my~ así que no quieres que mate a Lud, eh? Muahaha... (sigue riendo por 15 minutos) No haré nada U.U Gracias por tu Review :B Hey Gilbert: Si eres tan awesome, por que ya no eres un país? (Re peleadora) Te amo Gil (L) ¿Que debo hacer para entrar en tu cama? O.o consejo de Francia

Faby-nan: God, amo tus reviews y tus divagaciones xD espero que te vaya bien en tu Tesina :D Ya verás en el próximo cap comienza la cacería *se tapa la boca* no diré nada! solo que Alemania será nazi de nuevo (? quiero decir... será violento! Sácate la pedofilia que los niños son mios! no te culpo... los hice lo más tierno que me dio la mente y tu papi fue españa así que... oh my, como hubieras sido con papi francis D: No! no contestes xD. Alfred está pendiente... ya aparecerá más en los proximos. muahaha. Ay faby, faby... no me suicidaré hasta que no subas el final alternativo de tu fic! Despues rodará mi cabeza (? Así que será dificil hacerte llorar eh... ya veremos! Te mando un saludo, pequeña y un francés sin una rosa en sus regiones vitales para que te haga compañía nocturna, muahaha.

Grelli: jaja no falta tanto para el final O.o Hey! ayer vi el ova de Kirushitsuji II y cada vez que aparecía Grell decía: ahi esta mi mejor Reviewer xD

SilverDawn: jajajaja me reí demasiado cuando leí que tu pobre padre se fue asustado xD la situación fue tan psicótica! Jaja ay usé lo que me recomendaste de "no tenemos papá?" noo . fue muy cruel, ay pero no puedo parar de reirme xD lo de corta-venas me mata. Ay! tenes que hacer una comedia... mira que yo la leeria, haha. Ah~ seguí inspirandome y desvaría todo lo que quieras porque lo disfruto mucho xD (PD: en serio irás a Francia? O.o)

Yukime: lamento hacer a Timy tan ignorable u.u es verdad... nose parece tanto a iván xD ya veré que hacer con eso. Es verdad! Cuba no hizo nada en todo el fic, que mal amigo u.u Mattie está bie solapa... pero bueno tiene a Alfred y al franchute (a Arthur también, un poco) jajaja ya contemplarás la venganza alemana, en mi proximo cap, muahaha. Ah~ Eh? mi visita nocturna te sonó mal? Francis me dijo que te preguntara ¿Que debo hacer para entrar en tu cama? Ahora somos amigas? :D jajajaja la estoy limando... (PD:quien es ese tal kumi ¬¬) (PD:Harás cosplay de hetalia! después mándame una foto!)

Hermanita: no castigues a Dimitri, es muy lindo *-* Mejor ve a castigar a Adrik que se parece más a Rusia, además él tiene papá! No es justo T_T Te mando un saludo, sister.

KarimeA: Gracias por tu Review~ pues la carta dice... eso xD jaja el próximo cap odiarás a lud, porque yo lo digo! . mentira xD yo amo al macho-patatas :F

Jaja es todo... nos veremos la semana próxima n.n ahh y me pregunto donde estará **Otawa Francis!** si no aparece le cortaré todo el cabello a Faby-nan y lo se lo enviaré junto a su pelada cabeza.

Gracias a todos, nos leemos~


	19. Encontrados

Hola Gente! He aquí la continuación. Espero que les guste (no, no les va a gustar)

Hetalia no me pertenece...

Enjoy~

* * *

Matthew despertó. Se removió un poco ya que sus hijos, al igual que todas las noches, habían dormido con él y por lo tanto temía lastimarlos. Pero al girarse no encontró nada, miró el reloj, aun era temprano entonces ¿dónde estaban esos dos? Tomó sus lentes y se los puso. Era un lindo día, quizás podría sacar a los niños al parque o algo así. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido en la cocina. Quiso levantarse pero ni bien se destapó ambos pequeños entraron a su cuarto para abrazarlo.

-Mami!- gritaron al mismo tiempo lanzándose sobre la cama.-Feliz Cumpleaños!- exclamaron alegremente. El canadiense se relajó… de nuevo había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

-Merci- dijo antes de bostezar. ¿Cómo lo recordaron? Se preguntó. No había ninguna marca en el calendario ni nada. Los dos pequeños besaron a su mami. Siempre lo hacían, eran muy afectivos, y después corrieron fuera de la habitación.

Tan rápido como se había ido, Dimitri regresó con un plato de cereal y a su lado Timothy traía un vaso de leche. Habían visto en la televisión que cuando alguien cumplía años, su familia le llevaba comida hasta la cama. Y aunque no supieran cocinar, se esforzaron por llevarle algo delicioso. Dimitri le alcanzó un frasco de Miel de maple… sabía que eso era lo que más le gustaba. Matthew observó su cereal, y lo comió bajo la alegre sonrisa de ambos niños. Se sentían orgullosos de sí mismo por haberlo complacido.

Matthew sonrió al ver sus regalos; dibujos, dos de ellos hechos por Timothy y el otro por D´mitrii. Figuras de plastilina (un oso, un caracol, una tortuga), flores y lo que más le sorprendió fue un collage hecho con diarios sobre los cuales escribieron sus nombres y marcaron sus manos. Debía admitir que eran muy creativos.

-Me encanta, niños. Son los regalos más hermosos que me dieron en toda la vida.- los niños se miraron con sonrisas triunfales. Todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto fue valorado. –Quieren salir a jugar hoy?- los pequeños asintieron y comenzaron a saltar sobre la cama. Adoraban jugar al aire libre. No era frecuente que su mami los llevara pero cuando lo hacía se sentían realmente agradecidos.

Una vez en la cocina, acordaron comer lo que Matthew quisiera. Y como era de esperarse, comenzó a cocinar panqueques. Los chicos adoraban la comida que les preparaban, todo lo que hacía el canadiense era simplemente delicioso.

-Mami?- preguntó Dimitri

-Hm?-

-Me enseñas a cocinar?- Matthew sonrió, lo levantó hasta sentarlo sobre la mesada y comenzó a explicarle como batir. A los pocos minutos el otro mellizo, ahora con lentes, se sumó a la enseñanza. Entre todos sirvieron la mesa con lo que habían preparado y comieron como todos los días. Al terminar, los pequeños se apresuraron a cambiarse y tomar sus cosas para salir, mientras Matthew levantaba la mesa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los niños ya estaban en la puerta llamando a su mayor. Matthew se puso una fina campera y llevó el diario consigo. Echó un último vistazo a su hogar antes de salir. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como aquella vez…

_-Matvey! Si no bajas me voy a cansar~- Rusia gritaba desde la puerta principal, vestido con su uniforme y su grifo en mano. Hacía 15 minutos que lo estaba esperando y aún no se dignaba a bajar. Se suponía que irían a USA, tenían la oportunidad de atacar el norte, cruzando la frontera canadiense. Alfred estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos, en otras palabra, era la oportunidad perfecta.-Matvey!- su tono ya no era tan infantil. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando vio al rubio salir de su habitación con el uniforme a medio abrochar._

_-Iván, n-no me grites- susurró mientras bajaba la escalera, sosteniéndose firmemente de la barandilla._

_-Matvey, estamos retrasados, no pod… Matvey? Te sientes bien?-el canadiense suspiró al llegar a la planta baja. Aquel simple esfuerzo lo cansaba de sobremanera.-Estás muy pálido.- comentó el ruso acariciando el rostro del menor._

_-Estoy bien… ya sabes, la crisis económica me afecta un poco- susurró. Su voz era mucho más tenue de lo normal, las náuseas y mareos eran el comienzo de los síntomas que sus hijos provocaban dentro de su cuerpo. –Vamos?- solo que aún no era consciente de ellos._

_-Da- contestó Iván un poco preocupado. Sabía que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo al más joven pero no estaba seguro de qué podría ser. No tenía tiempo para pensarlo, salió rápidamente de la casa en la que había estado viviendo junto al rubio por varios meses sin mirar hacia atrás. En cambio, su pareja echó una última mirada al hall antes de cerrar la puerta. Sintió una especie de nostalgia, observó las cortinas que se movían con el viento que entraba de afuera. Se estaban yendo sin cerrar la ventana… el grito del ruso lo llevó a la realidad y de un solo portazo se alejó de allí._

_Esa fue la última vez que vio su casa. El hogar que había formado con Rusia, la imagen de las blancas cortinas de seda flameando al compás del viento, todo desapareció. Todo fue destruido._

Se sentía igual. Aquella habitación, tan silenciosa, tan tranquila, parecía quedar congelada allí. Era el presentimiento de que no volvería jamás. El canadiense sintió un escalofrío, ¿se estaría volviendo paranoico?

-Mami!- D'mitri no podía esperar a trepar los árboles del parque. Comenzó a repetir el llamado aumentando el volumen de sus gritos.

-D´mitri, n-no me grites.-susurró cerrando finalmente la puerta. Nada malo iba a suceder…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alemania llegó al lugar a partir del cual comenzaría su búsqueda. Llevaba a Kumajirou en sus brazos , pues el oso lo guiaría. Ludwing se inclinó en la tumba de Iván y tomó las flores que adornaban el frente. –Dime, Braginski… hay un infierno del otro lado?-

Por supuesto nadie contestó.

-Mira, Kumajirou. Reconoces al que dejó estas flores aquí?- el osezno miró confundido tanto las flores como a quien las sostenía. Definitivamente reconocía de quién se trataba solo que no podía recordar su nombre. –Puede ser Canadá?- cuestionó el alemán. El animalito asintió. –Apresúrate. Hacia dónde fue?- con poco entusiasmo, Kumajirou empezó a recorrer el camino que creía indicado. Confiaba en su propio olfato y en sus instintos…

Por su parte, Alfred consideró que debía encontrar a Matthew y, de alguna forma, ponerlo a salvo. Se dirigió cautelosamente hacia el lugar que había alquilado para él y sus niños. Tenía que estar muy seguro de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo.

-Mattie!- gritó mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta. –Mattie, soy yo. ábreme.- pero nadie contestaba. Siguió insistiendo por algunos minutos hasta que una voz detrás suyo le llamó la atención.

-Qué hace America-san?- preguntó el japonés con una forzada expresión de enojo.

-Ah! Ehh… yo… no, no es lo que parece- dijo Alfred tratando de sonar tranquilo. Maldición! Sabía que alguien podría estar siguiéndolo, ahora dejaría a su hermano al descubierto y él tendría su castigo por cómplice. Un desastre.

-Aquí se encuentra Canadá-san?- cuestionó el menor acercándose a la puerta y golpeándola suavemente. –Usted lo supo todo el tiempo, no es así?-

-Ah… es que… escucha Kiku, somos amigos, verdad? – el menor asintió –Pues, bien… Qué quieres?-

-Mi función era encontrar al Sr Canadá, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.-

-Bueno… yo decía, quizás con algunos dólares solucionemos esto- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro.-Qué dices?-

-América-san! Eso es… ilegal. Tendré que llamar a Alemania.- rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y presionó el número de discado rápido sobre la pantalla táctil. Ahora sí estaba en problemas… Alfred no sabía qué hacer, palpó sus bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil. Hamburguesas, varias de ellas. Eso es lo único que ocupaba sus bolsillos. Extrañamente desde que comenzó la búsqueda en su país, Alfred dejó de devorar sin sentido, ahora que lo pensaba su comida chatarra se amontonaba en su ropa. Sin pensarlo se aferró al teléfono del japonés en un intento por impedir aquella llamada.

-A-América suélteme!- el rubio saltó sobre el menor dejándolo inconsciente. Mala idea. Ahora sí estaba en graves problemas…

Alemania se extrañó al recibir un llamado de Japón, y más aún cuando éste no contestó. Ya estaba cansado de seguir a aquel animal que a cada instante había que recordarle a quién estaba buscando. Era difícil confiar en alguien (mejor dicho algo) con problemas de memoria.

-Espera, Kumajirou. Supongo que esto no es una buena idea.- sin decir más Ludwing volteó decidido a regresar a la casa del americano dónde se alojaba él y sus hombres. Desde allí tenía algunas cuadras, lo que más le fastidiaba era tener que cruzar el parque cargando un afeminado oso polar. Pero en fin… todo sea por la memoria de su querido hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde estaba realmente hermosa. Muchos niños jugaban en el parque, siendo observados por sus orgullosos padres desde sus asientos. Matthew no era la excepción, tenía el diario abierto en la parte 'política' pero lejos de estar leyendo, sus ojos miraban al mayor de sus hijos que, sin temor aparente, estaba subido en uno de los árboles más altos. Por el contrario, el otro niño estaba en el arenero construyendo castillos.

El canadiense se levantó del asiento, dejando en su lugar el periódico que había leído a medias. Después de bajar a D´mitri de allí podría retomar la lectura.

-Amor, baja de ahí- susurró extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, en caso que el menor necesitara ayuda. Pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza. –No seas así, vamos, si bajas te compraré un helado.- D´mitri sonrió de forma encantadora pero se rehusó. El canadiense bajó los brazos, estaba a punto de usar su último recurso: Cada vez que se alejaba, ambos niños corrían hacia él. –De acuerdo, quédate en tu árbol, yo me iré a casa- se dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos. El más pequeño se le acercó, quería quedarse jugando un poco más pero si su mami se iba, él lo seguiría.

-Nos vamos tan pronto?- preguntó el pequeño apretujando su peluche contra sí. Matthew simplemente le guiñó un ojo y con eso el menor regresó al arenero. Sabía que era solo para que su hermano se ubicara.

Matthew caminó hasta la esquina de la manzana, mirando cada tanto hacia atrás. D´mitri observó cómo se alejaba, no lo soportó mucho así que cuidadosamente comenzó a descender. Timothy también observaba, si bien sabía que era una broma, no dejaba de estar intranquilo.

El canadiense sonrió triunfante cuando el niño tocó el suelo pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a la persona que se acercaba por la vereda de en frente. Sintió que su corazón se salteaba unos latidos. Comenzó a temblar como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio. Volteó con tranquilidad, si no llamaba mucho la atención quizás pasaría desapercibido. Caminó lento pero con paso temblante de nuevo hacia el centro de juegos. Detrás suyo el alemán soltó al oso, ´pues la vergüenza de cargarlo frente a los ojos de tantas personas era insostenible.

El osezno reconoció a la persona que caminaba rumbo opuesto. Hacía mucho que sus ojos no divisaban aquella figura. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ser abrazado por el canadiense, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente. Sin pensar mucho más tiempo, cruzó la calle sin siquiera fijarse en los vehículos aledaños.

Matthew palideció y trastabilló al estar frente a los niños, cayendo al suelo. Los pequeños se acercaron asustados, nunca habían visto a su mami temblar de esa forma ni mucho menos caer tan torpemente. Kumajirou llegó hasta su dueño y se lanzó a sus brazos, lamiendo sus mejillas. Fue tan repentino que lo único que pudo hacer el canadiense fue dejar escapar un grito. Los pequeños se asustaron y se alejaron de la "bestia" que estaba atacando a su mayor.

-Ku-kumakitchi! Su-suéltame. Vete! Anda, aléjate.- Con sus manos impedía que el osezno siguiera con sus "besos". –Ku-kuma, por favor.- no había forma de alejarlo. ¿No se daba cuenta del peligro de sus acciones?. El alemán divisó al animal ¿atacando? A un muchacho. Corrió hacia él, pues de alguna forma lo que el oso hiciera era su responsabilidad.

Antes de llegar, el joven se levantó del piso desesperadamente, Ludwing lo observó con curiosidad. Ninguno de los dos podía asimilar lo que captaban sus respectivos ojos. El miedo se apoderó del canadiense mientras que el alemán se llenó de ira. Había recorrido mucho e invertido todo su tiempo pero al fin…**Lo había encontrado. **

Matthew no podía pensar con claridad. La presión era demasiada, pero al igual que un animal que se ve acorralado por un depredador, atinó a hacer lo más lógico. Correr. No lo pensó detenidamente pero actuó a gran velocidad. Tomó a los niños entre sus brazos y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Dejando a un estático alemán y al pequeño oso parados en pleno parque.

La reacción por parte alemana no se hizo esperar mucho. Sacó su arma sin importarle en absoluto que la gente lo estuviera mirando o que se encontrara rodeado de niños. Apuntó a su objetivo pero no disparó, a esa distancia podría herir a alguna de las pequeñas naciones.

.

.

Matthew ya no sentía ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. Mucho tiempo sin practicar su deporte favorito lo había debilitado bastante. No podría aguantar por mucho aquella terrorífica persecución. No había tiempo para pensar, el hecho que Ludwing estuviera armado era razón más que suficiente para huir desesperadamente. Corrió lo más que pudo bajo la atónita mirada de sus hijos que no comprendían nada de la situación. 6 cuadras llevaba recorridas cuando sintió que se desplomaría, detrás suyo el alemán gritaba algunas advertencias y maldiciones en su idioma. Llegó a una iglesia, allí no se pueden usar armar (al menos moralmente). Pero a centímetros de la puerta escuchó un disparo muy cerca, y notó como el proyectil impactaba en la blanca pared de mármol, que estaba frente suyo.

Matthew pensó en los niños, quienes lloraban de miedo. Ludwing fue capaz de jalar el gatillo y si bien no dañó a nadie, su ira asustaba. Quizás lo mataría sin piedad alguna. El canadiense volteó horrorizado, Alemania lo apuntaba, agitado. Con delicadeza se inclinó para dejar a los pequeños en el suelo… no solo porque sus brazos estaban entumecidos, sino porque estarían más seguros allí. Instantáneamente ambos mellizos se aferraron a la ropa del mayor, ocultándose detrás suyo y mirando de reojo a aquel rubio de ojos claros que los amenazaba.

-E-Escucha, Alemania no…- intentó hablar, pero sus labios temblaban demasiado. Por cada paso que daba el europeo, Matthew retrocedía otro. –Baja e-el a-arma- sugirió extendiendo sus brazos en señal de 'alto'

-No sabes, Canadá, el gusto que me daría matarte ya mismo- dijo el alemán sin soltar el revólver y acercándose a solo unos metros del menor.

-E-Eso no…- al retroceder su espalda chocó con las paredes del edificio. Nunca se había sentido tan acorralado. Solo lamentaba que sus hijos estuvieran escuchando palabras tan crudas. –Puedes hacerlo… pero no delante de mis hijos, por favor.- dijo firmemente, enderezando su posición.

Ludwing desvió su vista hasta toparse con dos pequeños niños, que lo miraban llenos de terror en sus ojos violetas. Su intención no era traumarlos así que guardó el arma en su funda nuevamente. No iba a matarlo en ese momento, ni siquiera él iba a matarlo. Tenia un corazón y sabía que no era buen espectáculo para un niño ver a su padre (madre o lo que sea) siendo arrestado o asesinado, mucho menos eso último. Sin decir una palabra, se acercó hasta tomar al canadiense por la muñeca, ejerciendo una considerable presión. Tomó su celular y llamó a Japón… en vano, pues el japonés estaba siendo atendido del el golpe propiciado por el americano. Discó, entonces, el número de uno de sus hombres, quien a minutos después de ser llamado, se estacionó frente a la iglesia.

-Sube- indicó con un gesto. El menor no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Subió a aquel auto, llamando a los niños para que lo imitaran. Ambos mellizos sentían mucha desconfianza pero mientras Matthew estuviera allí, nada malo podría ocurrirles. O al menos eso pensaban. Obedecieron tímidamente, evitando cruzar miradas con el alemán que los observaba detenidamente.

-Tengo miedo- susurró D'mitri al oído de su mami como si se tratara de un secreto. Matthew los abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus hijos correspondían. Los tres tenían miedo.

Entre las suaves caricias de su mayor y el ligero movimiento del auto en el que se encontraban, los mellizos se durmieron profundamente…

* * *

Lamento esto T_T pueden insultarme, tomatearme y enviarme gente mutilada adjunta con un review:

Ahora si! Contestemos~

Remia26: n.n Molto Grazie... continua leyendo, no falta mucho...

Yukime: Amigaaa~ *ojos brillantes (?* sii! Lamento haberte deprimido en el cap anterior, pero ese es mi malefico plan u.u En cuanto a lo de la foto del face... :D Mandame tu Face, me facinria verte cosplayada! Se puede saber que personaje sos? :B No insistiré por saber quien es Kumi ¬¬ hmm... secreto. En fin... es verdad Cuba, Corea y la banda soviética no son tan awesome para ayudar a Mattie u.u (la verdad no se me había ocurrido) Gracias por tu rview, pequeña :B

Youko: Jaja, ya falta poco :B. Gil no me mires así ¬¬ yo puedo mirarte más feo... soy más fea T_T Ehh ejem... saludos Lizerg n.n siempre tan tierna. (Oh my, esta muchacha se divide en inners D:)

Hermanita: Gracis por tu Review... Tu ruso interno no podrá abrazar a nadie T_T por lo menos en mi tétrica historia. Pero me alegra que se haya quedado con Matt en la tuya :D Fue muy tierno~ (oh, spoilé :S)

Italia: Te gusta Alfie eh... Hm... recivir un disparo por Matt? Wtf? que idea más genialosa... pensaré en robarla (? o hare algo semejante. Bah te escucharé esta vez (no como cuando sugeriste el nombre del niño) xD Saludos, pequeña italiana.

OTOGAWA Francis: Oh dios, fue error de imprenta (? nah mentira, juraba que era Otawa xD no se que tengo en mi mente enferma O.o jajaja, lamento casi enviarte gente mutilada :)... Asi que te inspire? :D Kyaaa! Que felicidad! Espero que hagas eso pronto y quiero ver al hijo que dibujas O.o Yo tengo 1,3% de dibujante T_T Shit. Grazie por tu review

SilverDawn: SIN AZUCAR! SIN AZUCAR! QUE CHOCOLATE ES ESE! MFG! *colapso mental* huh? Donde me quedé... ah si! Convídame! :F lamento que Kuma sea tan... vendido! pero es que era necesario y no, este cap no fue tan corta-venas pero el próximo te juro que me voy a esforzar. mauahah tengo mucho en mente . demasiado. Ya quisieras que esté en Chile, eh? Lo escribí pensando en eso xD Asi que Europa! Que envidia :) yo me moriría por ir. Espero que encuentres a francis corriendo sin esa rosa en sus partes :F si lo ves mándamelo. xD Besos... Ah y no te desangres :S aun queda algo de historia.

KariDei: Hum... lamento haberte irritado u.u Es que, bueno, lo aprendí así. Pero lo edité y le cambié la "J" T_T Forgive me... Gracias por tus 3 reviews

Grell: Jajaja, Gracias por seguir siendo la reviewer n°1 n.n y si, cada vez que me nombran a Kirushitsuji, me acuerdo de vos O.o

Jeane: O.o Ohh dios! No me mates! Cómo voy a decir que los canadienses son tonto? D: En todo caso lo serán los yankis (o los argentinos¬¬) (soy argentina xD) pero jamás mis lindos canadienses... Además me casaré con uno (aunque primero debo encontrar a mi víctima) en fin... Gracias por tu Review... Frente a mi escuela hay un jardín de infantes y vi a un nene chiquitititito con anteojos al mejor estilo harry potter y me enamoré de él (L) entonces se me ocurrió eso, lo del cap anterior. AHH! si me haces un Fanart, sería la persona más feliz T_T (creo que ya lo he dicho) Ay sii! Cuando lo hagas, eh... puedes mandarme un privado n.n y lo publicaré en el próximo cap :B Gracias! Doctora de Fandom!

PanLee: Ah~ eso era lo que quería. Que llores gaymente :B Jajaja. Lo lamento T_T Es que me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, y como no quiero ir presa, bueno... hago fics así :( Gracias por tu review

Thalitez: Todo el domingo en la iglesia O.o rezaste mucho? jajaja. Yo fui a misa :B en fin... yo también conozco a un niñito con lentes de harry potter que me encanta... cuando lo veo me da la pedofilia (? Awww me lo comeria :F Así que se me ocurrió ponerle lentes a Timy... Ajam, a ver... mi mami me contó el otro dia que cuando yo tenia 4 años hice esas preguntas... y que no me importó, pero cuando pregunté ¿yo tambien me voy a morir? y ella me dijo que si (que mala DX) Yo me puse a llorar, ajaja. Así que es fiel a la realidad (? bueno... mi papi no es ruso. Anyway (sisi, te robo las palabras xD) Gracias por tu review y jajaja solo me llegó uno. . En fin... n.n Bye~

Y aquí terminan las respuestas. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sepan disculpar mis errores (el de mexico con j por ej) Nunca es con mala intención, saludos!


End file.
